


The Adventure Continues

by HypersomniacGrad



Series: Adventures of Supergirl and her Superfriends [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I present to you Laura Luthor-Danvers, Minor Sanvers, Romance, Some domestic fluff, a bit of action and adventure, some special guest appearances from Arrowverse peeps too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: Six months after finally defeating Cadmus, Kara must now find a way to balance work, her responsibility as Supergirl, her relationship with Lena, and her new life with their clone and daughter Laura. With the constant ups and downs of the life of a superhero, including epic multiverse battles, the usual villain of the week, and a side quest to find the last piece of Krypton she discovered was still out there, will Kara Zor-El ever find the time to ask the question she is most dying to ask?Or will her girlfriend beat her to the punch? :)





	1. Troubles from the Other Side Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I have a summary of what caused my delay in the end notes. If you've read my prior story, welcome back! And if you're new to this story, this is a short continuation of my Supergirl fic 'Will You Be My Saviour?' It's more on the fluff and domestic side of things than the action and adventure part of the first one. Still, hope you guys enjoy this 10 chapter (sort of an epilogue) of the story ;)
> 
> For now, here is where we left off with the first one, the mini-crossover with Earth-1!

"Kara! Kara! Can you hear me? Kara!" she heard Lena yelling. The way her voice quivered, Kara could tell that she was doing her best to stay calm.

And it would have been rather amusing to know that Lena's voice, her laughter, her smile, they were always the first things she would notice no matter where they were. But there was a lack of laughter in Lena's tone, and Kara couldn't even see Lena, no, as she realized that she had been knocked out at some point.

Slowly coming to, she could feel the throbbing pain in her head and Lena's hand gently squeezing hers. Light flooded her eyes as she opened them and adjusted to the vision before her, which was mostly just the ceiling of the still unfinished building or hall or whatever it was that Barry called it. Until, of course, she got a glimpse of Lena diving down, burying her head in her chest as Kara felt herself enveloped in her embrace. A feeling of relief had washed over her, she was home. After a minute or two that she thought she might not make it back before she passed out, she was  _home_  in Lena's arms.

"What happened?" she heard a quiet sob. She could tell Lena was very,  _very_ , upset to see her returned in whatever state she was in. Kara wanted to explain things to her herself but found that her words were failing her. She felt tired and sore, and she most certainly missed her Sun Room now but she knew that that wouldn't be possible. She made a promise to Barry not to leave this earth until the threat of the legion was dealt with.

"Remember when Mr. Allen said there weren't any kryptonite in Earth-1?" she heard J'onn's dry response. He was still in his Green Martian form – and Kara had to admit that Diggle seeing J'onn transform into a Green Martian was probably the most unforgettable moment of the day, that is, other than getting beaten by a different green-skinned bald guy – just in case trouble arose once again in the middle of both sides recuperating from the attacks that were successfully defended at a cost.

Lena immediately stiffened and straightened up. Kara closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Lena's fingers run through her hair, the table that J'onn had placed her on wasn't the most comfortable place on earth to recuperate but the  _Wave Rider_  was occupied by friends who were already in worse shape and the softness of Lena's hands as it brushed against her skin, that was all the comfort that Kara really needed. Lena would gently massage her scalp as she kept on running her fingers through her hair, lulling Kara into a more relaxed and eased state, until she could feel the heavy lids of her eyes fluttering.

"The version of Brainiac you fought, he has kryptonite?" she heard Lena ask, although by now the answer was fairly obvious.

"Yes, that and more." J'onn then replied in a serious tone.

Kara could feel by the sudden way that Lena's grip on her hand had tightened and by the way that the fingers of the other had stilled, all tangled in her locks, that she was not pleased by any of this.

But for now, Kara let sleep drew her into a dream filled with the colors she's only ever seen on Krypton.

* * *

"I swear to you Barry, if  _this_  evil Brainiac ever faces Kara again…" Lena started, her voice low, cool, and calm, but her tone sharp. She never talked to her friends like this, only to the crusty old business men who often undermined her ability to lead L-Corp, but she was making an exception today.

Kara was still asleep, they made her a more comfortable bed by, well, by technically-speaking stealing what remained of an ambulance that got wrecked in a fight in downtown Central City. There was a bed, a few supplies that really couldn't help Kara but Wally, Iris West's brother, insisted that it would be waste not to use it in some way.

"Yes, but she's the only one who can handle Brainiac." Oliver had said, cutting in. "Even J'onn couldn't get near him. He  _knew_ , Lena, he was ready. He was ready for everything. From the moment he saw Kara, he singled her out, he went rambling on about his need to capture her, the last of the Kryptonians he'd seen, to be able to study the effects of the yellow sun and fully understand how they power a Kryptonian."

"I'm not letting this man treat her like a lab rat, and that's that. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Oliver Jonas Queen?" Lena retorted back. She, along with a few of the heroes taking the lead, were gathered around a big round desk they found in the hall.

"I don't agree about sending Supergirl against the collector of worlds again, but we might not have a choice. I can handle Darhk myself, but Kara seemed to have gained both their interests and I don't think they're going to let a chance to get her slip through the cracks." J'onn then spoke up.

"He got through her." Sara then spoke up rather thoughtful. "You said you can read minds, J'onn, so why don't you tell us what that monster said to Kara that had her so distracted?"

"That's not something I have the right to say." J'onn simply replied, looking apologetic at Lena.

But of course Lena understood, and if it was something very troubling, she knew that Kara would tell her when she woke up. Not knowing didn't help though. Not knowing what weighed on Kara's shoulder, what sadness drowned her heart, it made Lena's own heart ache. They've learned to share everything with each other, trust one another and talk, really talk. They know each other like the back of their own hands; one look, one sigh, a smile or crinkle on the nose, they knew what they meant. They talked by just staring into each other's eyes, they knew what the other would want to say by the most subtle of reactions.

So yes, Lena could tell there was something terribly eating away at Kara right now. Something that Brainiac said. There was nothing in this world that Lena wanted more than to know what she could do to help her now.

But it would seem that Lena didn't need to wait for long for an answer.

"Krypton." she heard Kara say as she walked up towards the table. Lena was quick to her side, an arm wrapping around her waist as she still wobbled a bit as she walked. Barry moved just as fast, ready to assist her too.

"You're planet, right?" Wally then asked.

"Yeah, her planet." Felicity then answered. "What about Krypton?"

"A few things, actually." Kara replied, biting her lip as she cast her eyes down. She took a deep breath and flash Lena a light but melancholic smile before turning to face their friends gathered around the table. "For one thing, he knew of two ships arriving on earth but could not find where the two passengers were. I'm thinking Ray's cousin  _is_  my counter-part and since he mentioned before that his uncle and aunt were scientists, they figured out a way to hide my presence or something. Maybe turn my powers off?" she went on, sounding a little disappointed.

"Possible, especially if they found blue or gold kryptonite to help you fit in better." J'onn then replied.

"There's an earth where I'm also only human Kara. We're not always meant to live lives like this now. In some worlds we were meant to simply be human." Barry replied in a comforting tone.

"You're worried about Clark?" Lena then asked connecting the dots. Ray never stopped talking about his cousin during their downtimes back in Earth-38, so really, they know that their doubles were happy with their quiet normal life. Not that they weren't championing the human cause whenever they could, as Ray had said, still being heroes without the powers.

"Maybe he made the same choice?" Kara then asked, "I don't know. Maybe? Or maybe something else happened. But that's not all. He has Kandor."

"Um, what's a, um, or is it who, is a Kandor?" Felicity asked uncertainly.

"The Coluan known as Brainiac is also known as the collector of worlds. Kandor, if I'm not mistaken, is a city that was stolen from Krypton before its destruction." J'onn provided as an answer.

"Cities can be stolen?" Nate, Steel, asked rather intrigued by the notion.

And in truth Lena was entirely curious about how it would be possible too. Kara, in the past, had only briefly mentioned of Kandor as one of the largest and most important cities of Krypton. She would mostly tell her tales of her own adventures in Argo City, the science council, her aunt Astra, her aunt Lara, and her own parents. She would mention some great landmark every now and then, paint the scenes from memory as Lena watched in awe at the colors that Kara would patiently mix together to get it as close as possible to how it actually was on Krypton.

Kara sighed, pulling Lena back to the present moment. "You can if you shrink it and bottle it up. Well, that's a cliff note's version of the summary of the process at least," she then said. "He wants to take a piece of earth too, I suppose, landmarks and stuff. That's why he's working with the legion of doom. Now I think I gave him another reason to."

"Which is why I think you should focus on catching a different bad guy. By the looks of it, going after the same villains you've gone after before isn't going to work. They know how you fight. We need to switch things up." Lena argued.

"I agree but  _I_ have to be the one to beat Brainiac." Kara then said. "I need to get the bottled city back from him. But I'll definitely need help. Rao, I wish Winn was here. Or Kate and her gadgets. I need something that can minimize the effects of the kryptonite he had."

"But Kara," Lena tried to argue again, "we don't have that."

"We actually might." Oliver interjected, looking thoughtful for a second. "Let me make some calls, besides, we need a few friends to help us. I have faith that Curtis can also work his magic on something with lead.

"Am I thinking about what you're thinking?" Sara then asked cautiously, much to Lena and Kara's own confusion. "You reached out to the Huntress, she told you about how Gotham City's in turmoil right now with the disappearance of their Dark Knight and his junior detectives fighting for the cowl against great pretenders. They have their hands full, the only other people I'm thinking you're going to call involves  _him_."

"Yeah, but maybe  _he_ is not so bad. He did get all of us out of that island alive. Stupid Prometheus." Felicity then commented.

"Are we ever going to get an explanation for any of that?" Barry then asked.

"Are we ever going to get a non-vague explanation about Savitar sometime soon?" Nate then asked.

"Far point." Barry admitted. "Maybe after all this?"

"Sounds like a good deal." Oliver then said, his tone all business. "We need help, and I promise you Lena, I will personally give Kara the back-up she needs on this."

"You better." Lena then conceded. Somehow she felt that she could always trust Kara with Ollie. He did bring her back in one piece after all the business with the Blight.

After their meeting was adjourned Lena lingered behind with Kata by the round table. Kara took a deep breath, closing her eyes the way she did when she was trying to process her own thoughts, work through and process her own emotions. Lena reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She smiled as soon as Kara opened her eyes and turned to look at her.

"Something about Kandor still troubling you?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded and gave her a weak smile. "It's just… for the longest time Lena, it was just me and Kal.  _We_  were the last of our race. We were all we had left of it. Then of course that whole mess with my aunt, the terrible fate that the other Kryptonians under her and Non when Cadmus had their hands on them… There was just… just…  _nothing_. Nothing left of Krypton and there's this chance that since Kandor was stolen from Krypton on our part of the multiverse too, there's this huge chance that the bottled city exists somewhere. That there's a piece of what was taken from me, from us, that's still within reach."

"Do you want to look for it when we get back?" Lena asked, not quite sure what Kara's plans were. She could tell, by the look in her eyes that the answer was yes, and truthfully that was all that Lena expected.

But there was that part of her that was scared. What if Kara finds her home in Kandor? What about her? Laura? What would their future be like?

Still, Lena knew that this was important for Kara. She knew that this was something she simply couldn't let go. And she shouldn't.

Kara needed answers regarding Kandor and Lena would give everything she had to help her get just that. She loved her after all.

"I'll have to talk to Kal," was all that Kara gave as a reply and Lena nodded and response.

"Looks like we have another mission waiting for us at home then." Lena then said with a smile. "You better give  _this_  Brainiac hell, you hear me? I can't help you find  _our_  Kandor if you fall down for the count."

Kara nodded, her smile growing brighter. "The guy got lucky he caught me off guard. Next round he's going down, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that, Kara, because I swear if you decide to die on me on this earth I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself."

Kara laughed. "No you wouldn't," she said knowingly, "and I promise things won't come to that. I'll be careful, for you and Laura."

"Good." Lena managed to reply before Kara dipped her head and met her lips with a gentle kiss, a kiss that's enough to melt all her worries away… at least for now.

She had unwavering faith in Kara, besides, they've been through much worse.

* * *

Kara slumped down the bench next to Barry, tired and quite frankly, a little bit bored. She was roaring and ready to g two hours ago but things have quieted down since the last attack. It would seem that things have truly quieted down.

Well, about half an hour ago they did have that colorful ruckus. Earth-1's Deathstroke arrived at camp along with Sara's ex-girlfriend Nyssa. The amusement really came from Lena's reaction of murderous rage at Oliver for bringing the same guy that had tried to kill them once before and who he had told them back at Earth-38 was a bad guy in this earth too. A rather lengthy explanation of how he's good now and some tense discussion on whether to trust him fully or not later, they decided to let him join their cause but keep a close eye on them. Nyssa, on the other hand, had been a rather entertaining addition to the group. It was fun to see Sara drop her guard a little around her for a little bit.

Not long after that, more allies came to join them. Some guy who called himself Wild Cat arrived and explained he used to train with Earth-1 Laurel Lance. And then there was the arrival of Ollie's original protégé, Roy Harper, also known as Arsenal. Thea ended up having an argument with him reminding him of how he was supposedly retired now and living a normal life, but Roy argued that they needed the help, an extra pair of sharp eyes with even sharper arrow shooting skills.

After all the commotion, everyone in the hall drifted off into doing their own thing, mostly just trying to rest up before the Legion of Doom decide to strike again or Brainiac's army for the most part.

With Lena, along with Curtis, working on something to keep her safe from the lethal doses of Kryptonite in Brainiac's possession and a few other surprises tucked away in his ship that J'onn managed to survey, Kara was pretty much left alone to herself.

That's why she figured catching up with Barry might be a good way to kill some time.

"So, how, how's everything been going?" Barry asked as soon as he noted Kara's presence.

"With Catco? Being Supergirl and National City in general? Or  _our_  sudden situation?" Kara asked with smile, clarifying.

"All of that." Barry replied with a chuckle. "I thought I had everything figured out but every time I think I can finally get my happy ending with Iris, things keep popping up."

"Are you talking about what happened with Savitar?" Kara asked.

"That and then some." Barry then replied. "I got imprisoned in the speedforce for some time after the whole thing, long story, but before that, you know, I was finally engaged with the love of my life and planning our wedding and then I get back and here we are in the middle of the mess. We're back to planning the wedding after talking a few things through, mostly what happened while I was in the speedforce, but we're not in a rush or anything. I'm thinking a long engagement might suit us for now. I just, I don't know, I can't seem to catch a break. You, however, you seem to have it all figured out."

Kara was about to say something, say that on most days it was a rough juggling act, on bad days it was barely getting a wink of slip or any time alone with each other, but they make it work. They find ways to balance everything out and compromise, and Laura just seemed to fit in perfectly in their norm. It was a struggle on some days true, it wasn't like they were even close to being prepared to suddenly becoming parents or anything. The media circus following them around every now and then didn't help either.

But they make it work.

At the end of the day, things fall into place and they figure out ways to treasure the small quiet moments they share.

But before Kara could say anything, Oliver and Sara headed towards them and joined their conversation, with Sara having overheard Barry's latter comments. "Did I hear you just say that our favorite Kryptonian gal, the same one who was rambling on and on one night about keeping her secret identity from Lena a secret and not being certain about how to handle her relationship and be Supergirl is now the expert at relationships?" Sara asked.

"I mean, she's gotta be." Barry replied with a shrug.

"I don't suppose things are getting serious with Lena?" Oliver asked looking uncertain at how to broach the topic, or perhaps being a bit uneasy that he was being pulled into a conversation about relationships?

"Um, guys, you do know I don't have all the answers to anything, right?" was all Kara could give as a response.

"Okay, how are things though? We haven't exactly caught up with each other. Lena said the Cadmus mess was over but the two of you have been busy." Sara then said. "I'm guessing that movie nights at your place is still a thing? Or have you moved into Lena's?"

"Well, we sort of moved to our own place together now. We needed the space and it was just hard switching apartments all the time."

"I'm guessing it minimizes the damages as well?" Barry then asked and Kara nodded, an understanding between them that the question was regarding the flying three year old that had all of Kara's powers and quite none of her restraints just yet.

Oliver cleared his throat and shifted his weight awkwardly as he eyed her and Barry. "Do we need to really know that detail?" he asked uncomfortably all while Sara simply chuckled in her amusement.

Kara looked at him with confusion before she realized what he meant. "Oh, oh, Rao, no, no, not that. I mean, well… that's not exactly the point," she clarified trying to stop herself from incessantly rambling on.

"Oh-ho, so things are heating up, huh? I'm guessing a ring is next?" Sara then said, leaving Kara speechless.

Well, it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it. She has, in fact. Quite a lot lately too. What, with Alex and Maggie constantly teasing them to get married already since they might as well just, Maggie commenting that she's never seen a couple more settled in their routine and so in love as the two of them were. But with everything just popping up every single time she had a chance to truly think about it, well, Kara decided not to act on the impulse.

It may have been the reason why she bought the flat with her savings instead, but, she figured, that would have been the least romantically impulsive decision she could make. She didn't want to freak Lena out.

Because she  _was_  there, she was at that point already. She just wants to live the rest of her life with Lena and Laura and more.

The three Earth-1 heroes took her silence as confirmation of her thoughts and exchanged smiles between each other. The smiles grew bigger as Kara blushed at the thought of actually gathering the courage to ask possibly the scariest question one could ever ask in their lifetime.

"Just don't propose to her as a means to save her life." Barry then joked.

"I don't mean to pry in your relationship, and I don't know about any skeletons in closets you might be hiding, but just be sure to talk about everything. Be open, be truthful, and don't hide anything. And also forget the important things." Oliver then tacked on.

Sara chuckled. "Like having a secret child?" she teased Ollie. "How is he anyways?"

"Good, but now that the cat's out of the bag, William most definitely wants to follow the footsteps of his father, the Green Arrow. I'm a little hesitant on it."

"Maybe when he's older." Sara then commented.

Barry chuckled. "I'm guessing Laura's not going to sit still until she follow's your footsteps?" he asked Kara.

To which Sara and Oliver exchanged looks and chorused. "Laura?"

"Right!" Kara then commented, her hand tapping her head to indicate she totally forgot.

She hasn't exactly told everyone else about Laura, only Barry knew.

Kara tried her best to find the right words to explain how Laura came into her life with Lena when a portal started forming in the middle of the hall. Everyone gathered round, on high alert with the sudden intrusion. The Legends rushed out of the  _Wave Rider_ , with Earth-2 Wells helping Cisco out. Wally was quick to make sure that Iris was shielded in any of this, gearing up to run her into the  _Wave Rider_  in case things got ugly, Jesse ready to back him up. Lena rushed to Kara's side, Curtis hanging back with Ray in their little makeshift lab corner. Felicity, Caitlyn, and Lyla left their little command center corner to see the commotion. Diggle pulled out his weapon, ready for anything while both Joe West and Slade followed his lead. Both Thea and Roy had arrows drawn, bows ready along with Nyssa. J'onn transformed back into a Green Martian, not letting his guard down. They were expecting some kind of surprise attack, a hostile takeover, when finally they saw some kind of silhouette and immediately J'onn transformed back into his human form, relaxing a little. Everyone waited in baited breath until out walks an uncertain looking Kon-El with his hands shoved in his jeans and still wearing his black shirt with the House of El crest on his chest, followed by Lucy who was entirely curious to see what was going on, and Winn who was struggling to keep an excited Laura in his arms.

At the sight of Winn and the crest on Kon's shirt, Ollie signal everyone to calm down despite the confusion.

But before anyone can ask any questions, Laura came flying out of Winn's reach and zoned in straight into Kara. "Mama!" she cried out excitedly.

Lena chuckled and shook her head, addressing Winn above the shocked gasps and confusion that settled with everyone. "Please tell me that National City isn't burning down?" Lena asked just as Laura settled in Kara's arms, a huge smile on her face.

And Kara wanted to be mad for Winn bringing Laura here, but how could she when she gets to see the adorable face of her little girl again?

"No. Just the usual stuff at the DEO, but Laura's getting antsy without the two of you around or within easy reach so we figured you might need the cavalry in the form of Conner and our recently returned Agent Lane here, but then Laura saw the portal…"

"Ah, hang on a second. Mama?!" Sara asked, being the first to recover from the initial shock. "Did I – we – here right? I thought time was going at the same pace between our earths again?"

"How? Why? How?" Cisco managed to ask looking at Laura and then at Conner and then Laura again.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with that expression when they first meet the two new Supers." Barry then commented.

Kon took in a deep breath and explained things himself. He pointed at him and said, "Project 13," before pointing at Laura and said "and 14."

"W-wait. You're, you fine specimen you, are the cause of all that trouble with Cadmus?" Felicity asked still trying to process everything.

"Yeah, half-Superman and half-Lex, right?" Barry then asked, recollecting the earlier explanation he received earlier. Really, Kara's just happy she doesn't have to go through this again, Kon and Barry seemed to have silently agreed to give all the explanations they needed.

"Wait, that makes him half-human and half-Kryptonian so to speak." Thea then said out loud.

And Professor Stein couldn't help himself as he stepped closer to Kon. "How remarkable." he let out. "A genetic offspring of two different species."

"Well, technically speaking he's a clone." Winn then said, with everyone's attention on Kon making him uncomfortable.

"Well, now I've seen everything." Diggle deadpanned.

"And I'm guessing the flying girl…" Caitlyn then started to say.

To which Kara finished for her, introducing her daughter to her friends, "Laura"

"Right, Laura, is your and Lena's…?" Caitlyn then finished.

And Kara gave a nod.

Boy, they all really needed to catch each other up on everything.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a drink." Diggle then said again and everyone seemed to agree to one.

"Oh, the bad guys are definitely going to get it now." Cisco said, grinning through the pain of his injuries.

"Yeah, but first, how about more proper introductions? I don't know anyone, really." Lucy then interjected.

"Right." Kara then said, it was time to catch everyone up and quick.

At least before trouble strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Pt 2: So Kara just dropped the major plot of this fic (that and a different plot that will still lead to fluff, I promise) ;) Enjoy!
> 
> UPNEXT: Battle part 2! An after party? A cute heroic moment. And a SUPER heroic moment :D
> 
> PS: Guys, don't know if you heard about of what happened during SDCC with the cast, but regardless of what had happened (the train wreck of a song recap, the non-apology that needed an apology pt. 2 from Jeremy Jordan, Chris Wood's unwanted sarcasm and them trying to shut Katie up when she tried to speak up for the fans who ship Supercorp) and what will happen next, know and understand that you, what you believe in, what you ship (and what that ship represents to you) are ALL valid. I was kind of frustrated by it (which meant that I couldn't write the update hence the delay), but after mellowing out, I was more disheartened than anything. A part of me thinks that it's mostly out of ignorance, but another thinks that there might also be things happening behind the scenes thanks to a few blind items that popped up after the incident that fits the cast. I still love Katie though, she did her best to try and be diplomatic with her cast members and validate Supercorp shippers, and I'm starting to like their new cast member, Odette Annable, mostly as a person because it sure looked like she was the only one comforting Katie during the interview and afterwards. I think they both have an understanding of whatever the hell it is that is happening behind the scenes and are trying to be professional about it, but that's just me. Still, they earned a little of my respect. However, I'm currently not planning to watch the show with the coming seasons, especially since they are planning to write Sanvers out soon and I just don't feel like supporting the CW anymore or their shows really… but I do hope you won't ever stop reading/writing fanfiction. Like Katie said, what they do is art and we are free to take what we want from it. The characters I write based on the show will, from now on, be the characters I hoped they could be, and nothing like the people who portray them.


	2. Trouble from the Other Side Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support so far! Here is chapter 2 of the epilogue fic featuring one epic fight (I'm keeping it simpler compared to the prior fic though). Next chapter is the conclusion to the crossover and the return to Earth-38 and back to the usual swing of things ;)
> 
> Sorry for the later than expected upload, someone needs to get my adviser a memo that I am but one person, I shouldn't be doing the work of 5 grad students, but then again, I really should try not to outdo myself with his expectations… oh well.
> 
> I'm currently at a conference, but since I have some down time between talks I want to attend and I actually have an excuse to hide in a room and just do nothing, I'll try to write as much as I can so I can be more consistent with the uploads. Thank you for the continuous support, comments, and reviews. Most of all, thank you for the patience between the uploads!

This time it was different.

The next round will be their last and Kara had faith that they would win.

After going through a long round of introductions and awkward explanations – and a whole lot of grunting from Kon who wasn't particularly fond of remembering that he was part Lex – the group of superheroes tried to focus on what was important.

It felt weird being surrounded by a bigger team of heroes, weirder to see a version of Deathstroke who seemed to be willing to help them with their cause, and a tiny bit funny to see Diggle take a few shots of whiskey to fully process the crazy side of how Kon and Laura came to be, but nonetheless they managed.

Cisco kept tutting, shaking his head as he examined Kon, much to his annoyance. He made it clear that he was in awe of Superboy – who kept insisting that since Superman wasn't in this earth, maybe he could be called Superman only to get shot down Lucy's argument that his youthful appearance insists he be called Superboy – but he wasn't entirely in awe of how he looked. Kara had to admit, what he said was a total headscratcher but she let them be, especially since Cisco disappeared to Rao knows where afterwards. Kon easily made friends with Wally, Roy, and Thea.

Kara pretty much watched over Laura, wanting to make sure she doesn't wreak havoc in their base of operations, she can get a little too excited sometimes and that easily translates to uncontrolled display of power. Sara teased her, of course, while she let Barry and Iris get to know her little girl. Meanwhile, her better half was currently hard at work with Curtis, Ray, and Winn. Lucy was settling in nicely, their DEO agent representative so to speak as she explained that Alex was dealing with a few things back home with the help of Kate, James, Maggie, and Tim, who was tempted himself on jumping along with Kon. Kara was a little worried upon hearing the news but Lucy reassured them that it was no big trouble and that their friends have got it.

It was a little past midnight. Things where still quiet and Laura had fallen asleep on a makeshift couch next to where Lena was working. She was getting a little edgy with how quiet it had been, half expecting something big to go down at any moment. That was when Cisco remerged from wherever he was working, still a little worse for wear with his injuries but rather smug at knowing that he was still able to help out. He approached Lena and the two talked for a while before they both gathered Kara and Kon.

Five minutes later and Kara understood. It didn't take long to change but standing in the mirror. Noticing and appreciating the details and chuckling under her breath as Lena shut down Cisco's suggestion that Laura also get changed with hers was really what took the time. On that note, as much as Kara thinks the costume was adorable, she was with Lena on this.

There was no way Laura was going to fight against the Legion of Doom.

"But, she could be the cute mascot or muse or something. Boost team morale." Cisco argued, holding up the cute blue, red, and yellow onesie suit with the red cape, mustering his most charming smile of all.

Lena didn't even need to answer to silence his arguments, she merely raised an eyebrow and clenched her jaw a little and Cisco was cowering back, handing the suit to Lena suggesting that Laura could maybe still use it for Halloween at the very least.

Which wasn't that bad of an idea, Kara could at least imagine it. Plus, it would come in handy when she starts training Laura.

But for now, Kara admired her new lead-lined suit. It still looked the same, but the fabric was now covered with a thin film of lead. They used the same simple idea Kate used for her Batwoman suit, spraying it with a specialized solution each time to make it stab-resistant. In this case, it was kryptonite-proof. The challenge was, of course, the effects would wear off eventually, hopefully not for a few good hours. They also applied a top coat to make it hydrophobic, or something like that, in case they come up against liquefied versions of kryptonite. Not that Kara had encountered that specific form of it since Lillian Luthor had her bound in the Cadmus base they destroyed, but one can never be too sure. The solution made the blue of her suit look a little bit darker but still not noticeable by the human eye. Her cape, and her crest, however, was completely interwoven with lead.

"It was something that Kate explained once. Why she, the Batman and company, wore such highly noticeable crests." Lena explained. "It's to give people a target. It also means they added more protection to that area, it's got more layers, it's more armored. Following that logic, the crest has to be more heavily protected. As for the cape, it just made more sense to have the lead embedded in it to provide additional protection. You can wrap it around yourself to use as some sort of shield. Honestly, I don't know why we didn't do this sooner."

"We really didn't think about that when we were making the costume." Winn then noted, standing behind Lena as she and Cisco admired their handiwork.

"But do I really have to wear this?" Kon then grumbled next to Kara as he was examining his own costume. It was a newly designed suit that Cisco made. It was a one-piece suit with the top part blue and the bottom red. It had a large House of El symbol on his chest with everything above the crest colored black. It was adorned with a black belt, and paired with a black leather jacket, long black boots, and goggles.

Oh, the goggles.

Kon looked at it strangely and in truth the only reason he agreed to wear the colorful outfit was because Lena insisted that he does and for some reason Lena works wonders with that kid. He always listens to her.

"Well, you needed something better than a black shirt that made you look like a grungy Supergirl fanboy." Cisco argued.

"I have a suit. A really cool stealth suit. I could have hoped on back and retrieved it from Earth-38." Kon countered.

"Yes, but we might not have the time. Besides the suit is sprayed with the same solution used on Supergirl's, the jacket and crest is heavily lead-lined. And the goggles have an added feature."

"Like?" Kon replied sarcastically, still a little irate.

"Oh, we've been adjusting battle plans. Our last attempt in subduing Grodd was horrendous at best. We need someone who can take him down. If he goes down, his army goes down, and who better to take him down but a Kryptonian." Cisco then said. "The goggles are equipped with all you'll need to resist any psychic attacks from him, so for the love of God, don't lose it. Don't remove it."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, I'm leading my own team?" Kon then asked, and Kara had to chuckle at how he was starting to soften to the idea of wearing his new suit.

"You're more like that team's secret weapon." Winn then interjected.

Kon smiled a little, totally warming up to the idea when the alarm system alerted them of simultaneous attacks all over, from Star City to Hub City, their enemy was moving.

"Duty calls, Kon. You ready Superboy?" Kara then turned to him and asked.

And Kon grinned. "Ready as you are Supergirl."

* * *

 

Keystone City was having one hell of a night.

But then again so were a few others. In the distance, Kon could hear the exchanges and blows of neighboring Central City where Flash took to fighting in the streets for another round against his archenemy while Sara lead her own small team to handle Darkhe comprised of Amaya and Nyssa somewhere in nearby Coast City, Kon remembered the sigh of relief rthat both J'onn and Lena had that he was in a different city from Supergirl's and Superboy's missions. Kon has never had to deal with magic before, and thankfully not soon enough. Kal's warning about their invulnerabilities to magic was enough to keep him alert. This left J'onn free to formulate a plan with Supergirl to deal with Brainiac at Star City wherethe Couluan moved his invading forces and where Kara took the fight with her own team.

A part of him wanted to rush to her side and help her take him down.

But the other told him Lena's plan would work one way or another and he was needed here, and so here was where he would stay.

Right in the thick of it against Grodd and his army of gorillas.

Arsenal took down some of the foot soldiers with a few trick arrows that the Green Arrow provided before leaving the base.

"We're supposed to be the good guys, those who protect the people who can't protect themselves. We need to draw the line somewhere, otherwise, how can we be different from our enemies?" Oliver had said before arming Roy with them. Somehow it reminded him of Kal's stern lessons whenever they would train, Batman's endless mantra that he drilled into his family and allies, and Kara's own personal point of views when it comes to the heroics.

Now more than ever, he had to remind himself of that. Power was alluring, he knew just a little too well. He was charged with a mission, to subdue Grodd and beat him and do that he shall without crossing any lines.

Cisco's gadget-goggles were working wonders. It seemed that everyone else had something similar to that but they were older units, some slightly damaged from the earlier rounds of fighting. Kon focused on dealing with and distracting Grodd so that he too would keep his focus on him. In some sense it was a one on one battle.

Wally kept zooming back and forth close to where he was, taking care of rogue gorilla soldiers that tried to whammy him from the side as a sneak attack, not that it would have worked. Their weapons were the normal steel that swords and spears of this world were made of. A few arrows had already bounced of his chest, no sign of kryptonite anywhere.

He was the secret weapon for this front, he knew that. He was the unexpected. And even if he was called a 'weapon' he didn't flinch this time. He hated the comparison to an inanimate vague thing, because he will always fiercely defend, he was his own person. But the way Winn said it, the way his team regarded him, it was just like with the Titans back in Earth-38.

A unit. A family. And Kon, as a secret weapon, was just a crucial part of that family with the unique set of abilities that worked well with them.  _Someone_  with a piece to play, not a thing. Everyone had their own parts to play.

Deathstroke was leading the weird guy they called Wild Dog, Arsenal, and the Atom to form an outer perimeter from their corresponding vantage points. Through the coms, he was muttering directions on how they would go about attacks. They pretty much took care of making sure they don't break the imaginary set lines the soldiers were not allowed to cross.

Wally was providing the assist on the inside together with Steel and Agent Lane.

Kon was isolating Grodd somewhere near Arsenal's corner so he could keep watch in case he tried to break through.

"That's it, I've had enough of this." Kon muttered when Grodd said something with a growl. Kon wasn't really paying much attention to him at that moment, providing a quick assist with Agent Lane using his heat vision and saving her from a sneak attack.

Kon flew up high, avoiding an abandoned car that Grodd threw him. He had to admit, Grodd was a worthy opponent, matching Kon's blows pretty well. This despite not exactly taking the whole thing seriously. He's been faced with tougher challenges, and compared to Match, his clone from the whole A.G.E.N.D.A. business, Grodd wasn't that much stronger. The true threat was fighting his psychic abilities and Kon struggled to fight against his opponent's attempts at keeping him grounded. Once Kon decided to let lose a bit more than he usually does, he was able to gain the upper-hand. His been toying with him since then, testing him, and it was clear he was getting under his skin, fur, pelt…? It was clear from the start his interest was with dealing with the Flash and not him and his appearance, a young man who was part Kryptonian, was not part of the plans. It was clear too that whatever had transpired between him and the Flash had led him into this state of great frustration.

And a part of Kon knew that if he doesn't do something he would become more unpredictable than logical.

Perhaps this was the effect of prolonged fighting. A war between chaos and justice.

Kon zoomed down, homing straight to Grodd. He had to ensure that he keeps his strength in check, still not quite sure how to keep it checked against stronger opponents, at least stronger compared to humans.

Both his fists land square on his chest knocking him far, creating a straight parting line among the enemy gorilla soldiers surrounding them. Kid Flash positioned himself right behind him, ready with a strike of his own. Once his attack landed, Arsenal took him down with a specialized dart.

They figured the accumulated injuries that Kon would leave and the tranquilizer would keep him down long enough to send them back to where they came from.

Kon landed with a loud thud, shaking the ground beneath him just a little – really it was a slight tumble for him but it was apparently enough to knock a few of the gorillas down – and commanding everyone's attention. Wally quickly ran towards Lucy who also tumbled back a little, Steel managed to keep his ground and Kon figured that everyone just sort of agreed that it was amusing to see Deathstroke nearly losing his footing a little from his vantage point.

He smirked. Their battle was done.

Not so bad for his first mission in this other earth.

* * *

 

Kara was a little thankful she got the bulk of the forces with her as part of her team. She wanted to argue at first, truth be told, that she wouldn't need that much back up, that the rest of the teams would need more fire power, especially Barry. But a quick trip down memory lane reminded her how she lost round one against the Coluan who has a massive army that seemed to have just gotten bigger this time around.

Spartan, John Diggle, led the forces from A.R.G.U.S. that Lyla had recruited to assist them in downtown Star City. Jesse quick focused on providing a perimeter with the help of Caitlyn to minimize the area of where the fighting was taking place and protect then civilians. In the meantime, the new Canary and Green Arrow took down any of the reinforcements that Brainiac was sending form their base, the area from the bayside park where his ships had appeared. Supergirl took the fighting to the skies along with the Martian Manhunter, clearing out the enemy lines along the way as they charged Brainiac's ship. With the help of a device that Curtis a.k.a. Mr. Terrific made, Kara managed to weaken the ships defenses and tear a nice hole to its side.

She wasn't going to lie, it felt very reminiscent of the time she and Ollie charged the heart of the Stem during the Blight Invasion on their own earth.

But this time she was ready to fight smarter.

She was, after all, equal brain and brawn and not just one above the other.

Once inside, J'onn focused on his own mission, look for the collected cities that Brainiac had accumulated. His mission was Kandor after all.

The battle itself felt more like a mash-up between Lex in his exosuit and against Kryptonite Man. The improvements in her suit did its job, minimizing the effects of the kryptonite that he used to his advantage. This allowed her to focus on the battle.

However, Kara had to admit, it would take a lot more to beat him. His words about Krypton and its destruction resonated deep within her, his quick observations ad rather accurate predictions of her movements lost her the upper hand, one that she never really had, quite a lot. It didn't help that he had control of the entire ship and Kara not only had to fight with the Coluan but a robot army that kept coming at her and cable wires that kept trying to keep her down and take her captive.

Yeah, the ship was alive.

If she was going to win, she needed to think differently, think outside the box.

Have a different approach.

Not just attack with everything she had while charging, or keeping the distance and relying on her other abilities no.

She had to fight smarter, do something that someone without powers would do.

Oliver had arrows, if he can't shoot them directly at his target he'd use his surroundings to his advantage along with his trick arrows.

Kate would use all the gadgets in her arsenal and perhaps use the dimly lit spaces of the ship to give her the upper hand for a sneak attack.

And Alex, oh Alex, she would rain hell against Brainiac with whatever she has on her. Turn the attacks she received as a vantage point to give a solid counter, probably use the robots some way, call a bluff and do something unpredictable.

Alex can be a lose canon when she has had it really.

And that's when Kara got an idea. As Brainiac's army rushed towards her, she didn't meet them with her fists, she used them to fight each other, dodging attacks that landed on her other attackers, deflected a few blows once in a while, and caught one of the cables trying to snatch her and electrocuted some of her opponents.

She shifted from offensive to defensive strategies and using that to her advantage, what with her powers and all. She combined stealth with her speed by attacking some enemies from afar while simultaneously directing the attacks on her with nearby sentinels. She was a blur in a tangled mess of metallic limbs and webs of cables that all seem to be connected to  _something_. She used the chaos to her advantage to hide the obvious blue and red streak, tried her best to create an after image, something she actually learned from Barry once upon a time – it took a while to figure out how to get to a reasonable speed as Kara never closely monitored how fast she was going or the limits of her speed, unlike Barry, that she wasn't sure she could even do it back then; when she did, the two went straight to celebrate with ice cream, completely excited about it – and set traps along the way – like, say, super speeding to one side of the ship and leaving an explosive part she tore of one of the androids and going back to her original position to heat vision a few of the rest instead of tossing it, thus giving away her position.

She kept herself in constant motion, not stopping at all to disappear as best she could. She didn't know the enemy, she wasn't sure if he could follow her. The after images she created drew more and more of the robot soldiers and cables snatching at her closer together while simultaneously taking the fight closer to Brainiac who proceeded to seat on a chair connected to the cable wires.

And Kara had another brilliant idea.

She patiently waited for the perfect moment to strike, setting traps towards Brainiac, distractions really.

She waited and waited until she was sure he believed that he had her in a corner.

And he finally did, he finally thought he was on the cusp of capturing her. The Kryptonian who lived on earth.

He stood up and rushed towards an after image. Distracted

And when the opportunity arrived and Kara grabbed two of the cable wires and rushed straight at him to electrocute him.

He fell to his knees, defeated. The army about to attack her all crashed down and the ship's power fluctuated.

The battle was won. Now Kara just needs to figure out if they could send him to the Phantom Zone because she knew he would be a dangerous foe to contend with when he bounces back on his feet. She had to be quick too, she wasn't sure how long he'll actually stay down.

"Hey Overwatch, I have a question." Kara said through the coms. She pretty much forgotten about it, tuning out the conversation between her teammates and the base during then battle.

"Yes Supergirl?" she heard Felicity then ask. "Finally realized we've been screaming at you for a few good minutes? Your vitals started fluctuating like crazy."

"Wait, you were monitoring my vitals?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Minor detail we forgot to tell you regarding some of the adjustments we made with your suit." Felicity then replied.

Which was probably Lena's idea really, and Kara had to admit that was smart, especially in case something happened.

She shrugged it off for now, no time to waste. "I have a favor to ask you. Can you look someone up for me?"

"Sure." Felicity then replied.

Kara took a deep breath. "Can you look up Clark Joseph Kent?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"I'm hoping he can help me out." was all that Kara gave as a reply, especially since her friends from Earth-1 never really knew what Superman's name was and Kara figured she could keep it quite for a while, with the whole solution to Brainiac thing - aka how to imprison the Coluan and where - on a need-to-know basis, before securing Brainiac and finding J'onn.

* * *

 

Things were intense, as one would expect in such situations. Lucky for Lena, she had a form of distraction in the form of Laura. While Lena wanted to constantly be updated on both how Kara and Conner were doing in their respective missions, she figured that she had done what she was to do and all worrying over and stressing about the ups and downs of the battle wouldn't do her any good.

Besides someone had to keep an eye on a very excitable Kryptonian toddler surrounded by a lot of new shiny things that ware most definitely  _not_  toys. The alarms that went off to alert them of the attacks had woken up her little girl.

So much for distraction though. As soon as Kara left with the team, Lena scooped Laura up, settling down on a cushioned bench that was supposed to be their makeshift lounge corner and instantly Laura went from accidentally picking up on of Curtis' many inventions to a peacefully sleeping child who was still tapped out of energy, her head falling onto Lena's lap almost automatically as they sat down.

Lena ran her hand through the soft blonde hair of her little Laura. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. So much like Kara when she forgets, even for the briefest of seconds, about the heavy weight of the world on her shoulders.

It was barely twenty minutes, Lena having shifted her attention on how they could possibly improve their little hall of justice on Earth-1, when a yellow streak flashed by before her eyes, running past her and straight to the tech support corner of the hall. It was vibrating as it pulled into a stop, and Lena realized it was the shape of a man. His attention was directed at Cisco and Iris, Felicity and Curtis too. Mick Rory tried to use his heat gun despite his injuries but the yellow blur who Lena assumed to be the Reverse Flash quickly threw him to one side across the room and his gun just a few feet away from where Lena was. Lena calmed her heart, having only mere seconds to decide what to do next, and set Laura aside as carefully as she could to reach it and help out in beating the distracted and seemingly desperate foe.

Many thoughts run through Lena's mind with what's happening – what on Earth-1 happened to Barry? How did the Reverse Flash escape him? – all as the Reverse Flash seemed dead set in harming both Iris and Cisco.

Curtis tried to set off some time-temporal device that affected him a bit and Lena took her chance and dove for the heat gun – she's been learning a thing or two from Kate and Alex – and took aim. However, the effect of the device was short lived and the Reverse Flash managed to dodge the attack on the last minute.

Wells of Earth-2 came to their aid as he ran out of the  _Wave Rider_  armed and ready with a still injured Jefferson, the one half of Firestorm, and Professor Stein, armed with weapons from the future but they were all swiftly dealt with before the Reverse Flash finally turned his attention to Lena, speeding straight towards her.

Everything was happening a little too fast for Lena to even comprehend what's going on. People were struggling to get up on their feet and fight when all of a sudden there was a loud boom. One minute the Reverse Flash was gunning for her and in another she saw him flying to the other side of the hall, getting trapped on the walls. He tried to get himself up when a blur of a Kryptonian the size of a toddler finally stopped zooming about halfway between her and Reverse Flash.

He took another go for an attack and suddenly found himself frozen from Laura's freeze breath. Having himself literally frozen on his track, he started to vibrate, trying to melt of the ice when Laura heat visions the roof and traps him just as he was about to escape. Surprised by the sudden debris falling onto him, he changed directions and ran straight into Laura's tiny little fist, hitting it face first at such an incredible speed just as she threw the punch as well, completely knocking him out.

"I stop the bad man from hurting Mommy!" she then huffed proudly, placing her small hands, all balled up in a fist, squarely on her hips all Supergirl-like. If she had been wearing the costume Cisco had been insisting she wear, it would have been staring at a little mini-me of Kara as Supergirl for sure.

And Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how much like Kara she truly was.

The two always just manages to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as promised, the Easter eggs...
> 
> Kon/Conner's Superboy Costume made by Cisco: It's the original Superboy costume from the 'Reign of the Supermen' arc and it was his costume for a while. The plain black shirt and the black stealth suit he wears and briefly mentions are his more updated costumes. The current Superboy in DC Rebirth though is Jon Kent, Clark and Lois' son and he wears something like a superman jacket and Krypto's old cape… so yeah, there's that.
> 
> UPNEXT: Kara gets some blessing in disguise; Afterparty conclusions; the return to Earth-38; and Clark gives Kara some solid advice!


	3. All Bottled-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits the bottled city of Kandor in Earth-1 and finds something she wasn't even looking for; Back in Earth-38 Kal and Kara have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not so much of a wait for this next chapter. But here is the wrap-up of the Multiverse incident (and you'll essentially find out why I just had to set this whole thing up with Brainiac in Earth-1, Kandor, and stuff… maybe the reveal of the whole point of this fic? :D). Plus the return to Earth-38 and some Kara and Kal bonding moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

The battle was won. Kara, Lena, Winn, Laura, Kon, and Lucy decided to stick around for an extra day to help with clean up and maybe celebrate their victory because they did stop a massive catastrophic event of epic proportions.

There was an epic after party, rather exclusive really, after all of the paperwork on damages and what-nots were neatly filed away by the government officials too keen on making sure everything was indeed over. The remaining copy of the Reverse Flash was imprisoned in the Speedforce with a little contraption of Team Flash's design. Kara didn't ask much questions about it, he was Barry's villain – although she had to admit the news that Laura was the one who took him down amused her and made her proud; apparently Barry was kept busy dealing with multiple copies of the Reverse Flash wreaking havoc in Central City while the main one charged at what he considered was Barry's heart, his loved ones – besides, she was kept busy with other thoughts, Kandor and her interactions with this earth's not so super Kal.

Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El, did in fact exist in Earth-1.

He was indeed a Kryptonian.

But he chose to live a human life.

A bit of digging up and Kara found that he did his share of simple heroics during his teenage years. However, tragedy struck, mistakes were made, and Clark could never move on and forgive himself for losing the people he had loved because of it.

So he gave up living his life as a Kryptonian, he closed the doors of the fortress and wore a blue kryptonite ring to keep himself human, be a humble farmer.

And her double in this world? She didn't wear a kryptonite ring no, and based on her interactions with Clark here in this earth she knew that they met, and while she did not try and completely rid herself of her powers, she had found other means of inspiring other people's lives without using therm. Without drawing attention to herself and the start of an inevitable colorful gallery of rogues that both the Green Arrow and the Flash had as well.

"Don't get me wrong, I think she's starting to think that she can do more." Earth-1 Kal had said as they spoke, Kara laying down a tightly secured Brainiac at his feet somewhere in the middle of the corn fields.

"I still think you can do more too." Kara had argued. "In our earth, you were the one who inspired me. You let me choose this life for my own but you still laid the ground work on what I could do. You found me a family who can help me fit in, possibly live a normal life. You're still Superman, deep down inside you, you know that."

"I can't." he replied. "I've dragged a lot of people in my mess."

"Yeah, well, so have I but they constantly remind me they chose to be by my side and I don't own their decisions." Kara argued. "Think about it."

Kal gave no response to that but had simply sighed and addressed the main reason why Kara had come. "The Phantom Zone, the entrance is inside the Fortress. You are still my blood, different earth or not. You can send him there."

Kara nodded, acknowledging that she might never get through to this earth's Kal. "Thank you." she stated, picking up the knocked down villain. Time was of the essence to imprison Brainiac but she just couldn't help but try.

"Kal?" Kara had then said.

Clark, who had proceeded to turn his back and walk back to the Kent house, stopped on his tracks and returned his attention to Kara.

"For what it's worth, I think Lana would have wanted you to reach everything you could be. I never knew her personally in my earth, but I do know she meant a lot to my Kal. She was one of the people who helped him become  _him_. Become Superman. She believed in you, and so does a lot of people you've met and will still meet. I believe in you. And honestly, I know that the Green Arrow, the Flash, all of them, they have it handled for the most part but I think this earth still needs more symbols of hope." she had stated before flying off to the Fortress and making sure that the evil Brainiac won't ever terrorize Earth-1 again.

Or at least she had hoped.

That was that with Clark Joseph Kent. Whether or not this earth would ever have its Superman, and potentially Supergirl, that depends on him.

And, well, her double who seems to be heading in that same direction anyways.

Now as for Kandor…

The 'we-won-and-saved-earth' after-party was in its full swing for everyone and Kara tried to enjoy it as best she could but thoughts about the lost city of Krypton, the possibility that some of her people still lived and thrived on their own was weighing heavily on her mind.

Luckily, she had amazing friends who cared about her and her burdens just as she cared about them too.

Ray had managed to whip something up to help Kara visit the recovered bottled city of Kandor, working a good full day with Winn, Lena, Curtis, Felicity, and Cisco. They used the technology of his suit to give Kara some add-ons to her own so that she could visit. They even made one for Kon, however, he was uncertain if he even should. Krypton wasn't his home, earth was, this despite being half-Kryptonian.

And so, at the peak of the party, Kara excused herself and changed into her suit, unsure about what she would find in the city still trapped in the bottle.

"We don't know what would happen if we extract the city. To be honest, I would assume we'd need a large enough place to unleash it somewhere that could hold its population." Ray had mumbled as she tried to adjust the device attached on her belt.

"We do think that the atmosphere inside is similar to that of Krypton, so you need to be careful, love." Lena had then added. "You won't have your powers in there."

"The device would help you fly a bit though, and miniaturize you. It's like a compact version of the Atom suit so you should be able to go about fine." Winn then said.

Kara gave a thoughtful nod, still preparing herself for what to expect inside.

"Remember, you promise to come back to me, always." Lena reminded Kara, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the bottled city.

"And I intend to keep that promise." Kara said with a huge grin. "I'll be back soon, and we'll be home before you know it."

Lena simply smiled back. Kara took a deep breath and dove in.

Kara was completely unsure what to expect.

But seeing the familiar structures of the Kryptonian city, it was entirely overwhelming. The part of her she believed was lost forever was still preserved in some twist of fate thanks to a villain whose intentions weren't exactly pure.

Kara had become distracted as she explored the lost city of Kandor, completely ignoring the fact that the people around her had started to stare at the lost Kryptonian girl, at the sigil of her family proudly displayed on her chest, above her beating heart.

The colors she thought were gone forever had flooded her vision. The familiarity of the world she had cherished and visited every night in her dreams.

And then the voice she never thought she'd ever hear again. The voice whose warmth was gone, never to be mimicked by any programming no matter how advanced the technology of their world was.

"Kara?" she heard the woman say, and it was enough to crumble Kara's composure. She turned to look for the face the voice belonged to, a tear trailing down her cheek as her suspicions were true.

There she was, her mother, Alura, and her father Zor-El.

They had survived Krypton's explosion in this earth.

They were safe in Kandor.

But what on earth where they doing in Kandor?

"How?" Kara and Alura almost chorused as the Earth-1 double of her mother took one step forward. Kara resisted the urges to do the same.

She was here, she was real, in flesh and blood, alive. But Kara knew, she wasn't hers. She wasn't her mother, but the mother of a different Kara Zor-El. She saw hers die in the destruction of Krypton, along with her father, along with her aunt Lara and uncle Jor-El.

"My sweet child, we left you at Argo City when we came and aided the Kandorians. Last we knew, the planet was dying, and we lost all contact with Argo City. All we could hope was that Jor did his best to save you and little Kal." Zor-El spoke, rushing behind Alura, wanting to hold his daughter in his arms again.

But Kara took a step back. She remembered the cry of help from Kandor that her father from her earth ignored, wanting to help Jor-El ensure the safety of their progenies. That one little difference in decision allowed for this, the survival of her family.

Well, her double's family.

"What's wrong, my child?" Alura had asked, her hand resting on Kara's cheeks, concern in her eyes. The warmth tearing down the walls she tried to keep up, reminding herself that this wasn't  _exactly_ the family she lost.

"You are home, Kara, there's nothing to cry about any more." Zor-El then spoke in great wonder an awr of seeing his child once again.

And Kara wondered if they even realized that Kandor was actually stuck in some bottle and was part of the collection of some Coluan.

"I'm not her." Kara whispered, causing a brief confusion. "I am Kara Zor-El, but of Earth-38. Your Kara is somewhere else safe, happy in this earth. My parents died on Krypton."

Alura and Zor-El exchanged looks and smiled an understanding smile. "So I suppose the multiverse can be traversed." Zor-El noted with a light chuckle. "But that doesn't change the fact that you still share our blood."

Kara looked at them a bit lost.

"Come my sweet child, the middle of the city is not the place to share tales. I'm sure you would want to come back to your earth, but right now you're here, and I would assume you are here for a reason." Alura then said. "I'm not sure how much you know about our Kara, but you're still Kara Zor-El and we would love to hear what life you have lived."

Kara simply nodded and smiled before finding herself inside the familiar designs of a Kryptonian household.

She wasn't sure what to say or where to start but Kara did her best to explain the situation, her life on Earth-38 minus the whole Cadmus business – because how does she explain clones and how could she even predict what the Earth-1 version of her parents would think about Kon and Laura – and what she knew about Earth-1's Kara based on what Ray had told her.

"So she is happy? And married?" Zor-El had inquired. "Is her husband worthy of her at the very least? How about you?"

"Y-yes." Kara then confirmed, unsure how to go about Lena. Both her Lena and Earth-1 Lena. "And well, she doesn't have a husband. She has her Lena."

"Lena?" Alura asked. "What is a Lena?"

"Yes, well, it's more of a who. Lena's her, um, wife." Kara then replied.

"And is this Lena one of the best this earth has to offer?" Zor-El asked, skipping over the fact that someone from the House of El married a woman. It wasn't unheard of in Krypton, just unusual that a notable family would even consider this. Some Kryptonians have married for love, some for family prestige, and others both, if they're lucky. But most of the times the traditional marriage of one male and one female was how it was. Their technologies allowed for same sex relationships, but they came rarely and Kara never really understood why. She figured it's because the Daxamites tainted the idea of it with their lifestyles and Kryptonians were ready to hate whatever the Daxamites have come to accept. But what's more was that the marriage of a Kryptonian to someone other than a Kryptonian was completely unheard of as they wanted to keep their bloodlines pure.

So yes, Kara was a bit nervous about this.

But she knew one thing for sure. Lena was the best any universe could offer. Her strength, her courage, and the way she loves the people she cared for… Sometimes Kara still wakes up in the middle of the night wondering what she did right to deserve finding Lena and having her in her life.

And she was also sure that any versions of her in the multiverse would undoubtedly feel the same way.

"Yes." Kara quickly replied after gathering her thoughts. "She's definitely one of the best of us."

"And have you found your Lena?" Alura pressed on, neither she nor Zor-El giving away anything.

"Yes."

"Are you betrothed to her?" Zor-El asked.

"Um, no, not yet."

"But you plan to?" Alura asked.

Kara bit her lip and smiled shyly. She nodded lightly and her Earth-1 parents exchanged smiles.

"Tell us all about her." Alura then said with a loving smile.

And Kara knew she had found something she had never expected to find in this trip.

Her parents' blessings, love, and support.

* * *

 

Clark was doing his nightly patrol over Metropolis. It was his regular routine really, his after dinner, before bedtime kind of thing, especially when Lois was busy on something. The city was quiet, peaceful lately. It was one of those nights that put a smile on his face. One of those nights when people got along, that no great threat hung above them.

Things were getting more and more on the calmer side. Clark flew over National City a day ago to help on something with the DEO. Something minor really but Alex thought that having a Super's help might come in handy especially since both Kara and Conner were on a mission in Earth-1.

So it was actually quite the pleasant surprise to fly around the city and fly into Kara, his cousin just having returned from her multiverse mission.

The two found themselves landing on the rooftops of  _The Daily Planet_ , the spinning globe behind them as they looked out over the city. Kara told her about what had happened, about the Earth-1 Clark Kent, and about Kandor.

"Did Lena find out you talked to your Earth-1 parents?" Clark had asked.

"Of course Kal, like I said, no more secrets between us." Kara then replied with a smile.

"Good. I'm happy you had the chance." he replied, wondering about how it could have been had he had the chance to meet his own parents as well. "Kandor in our earth is at the Fortress. I never did find a way to restore it but perhaps we could adopt your plan with the Earth-1 Kandor somewhere, whenever they figure something out."

"Why did you never tell me?" Kara then asked, looking almost hurt for the silence about it.

And Clark would have to admit, he felt guilty about it, more so now than ever. There are some days he wonders how Lena could even resist anything Kara would ask of her - not that she would, but sometimes wanting a dozen pack of cookies before dinner and sharing it with a three year old is a little too much no matter how hard the day had been - because honestly Clark wouldn't. Kara angry, he could handle. Kara looking hurt and rather melancholic about something, a hint of vulnerabilty showing behind the puppy dog eyes that accused of betrayal, well, that one he didn't stand a chance against.

But, Clark reasoned to himself, he had his reasons. For one, they both knew that Kara's parents wouldn't be there.

"I don't know what to say much about it. James and I got trapped there once." Clark then said. "We didn't have a device like you did back then after all. It's a long story. Maybe you, Lena, and Laura could take a trip to Metropolis and we could talk about it over tea and biscuits or something normal like that for once."

"I think I would very much like that." Kara then replied with a nod, still looking rather thoughtful.

"What is it?" Clark then asked. "I have a feeling there's more to the visit."

"Why have you never asked Lois to get married? You guys have been together for years." Kara then asked. "I hope you don't mind me…"

"Asking?" Clark then finished for her. "No, no, I don't. Truth is I've tried to propose many times. There is a ring. Lois knows there's a ring. But we just, I don't know. There's never a time. At least in the past."

Kara nodded once more, still looking thoughtful.

"I suppose I let our work and my  _other_ job get in the way. But we don't really care much about it. I choose her, and she always seem to choose me. Like you and Lena. Don't get me wrong though, I would very much like to get married someday too." Clark went on.

"Do you think, well, do you think that Lena and I would ever find the time?" Kara then asked. "You know, um, when we're… when we're ready."

"Looks to me like you are." Clark then noted and Kara grinned rather sheepishly.

Clark smiled. "Are you asking me for proposal advises or… I don't know? I have a feeling you'll be better at it than me, you seem to make your life work with Lena, Catco, and Laura. I don't think I'd be good at handling all that all of a sudden."

Kara shook her head. "When I went to Kandor and spoke to my Earth-1 parents, they gave me their blessings. I know it's weird since technically Lena is the one who should be asking them for it, but… well, you know about Krypton's traditions and the obsession about pure bloodlines and what-nots. The reassurance that they fully support my happiness and relationship coming straight from them, it's something I never even imagined I would have."

"Are you here for my blessing as well?" Clark asked with a chuckle. "If Lena asks for it one day, do know that she already has it. She's more than proven herself worthy of you. And I think you should be with the person you love. You've made me a believer in the power of love anyways."

Kara chuckled at his response. "Oh no, not that either. Besides, I kinda already knew she had your vote."

"Okay, now I'm lost." Clark noted.

"Well, I can't – and I would like you to note that I don't plan to – ask Lillian anything." Kara started to say with conviction in her tone. "But megalomaniac sociopath or not, there's a part of  _him_  that cares about Lena and I may want  _him_  to know that she's in safe hands with me all while making sure  _he_  understands that if  _he_ ever threatens our family and our happiness, then I hope  _he_ knows what  _he's_ up to."

"You… you want to talk to Lex?" Clark asked rather dumbfounded, he did not see this coming.

"You've been visiting him, right?"

"Yes." Clark simply replied not entirely sure about how to react to Kara's plans. He felt slightly ashamed he didn't even consider it himself. Lex was, well, he's complicated. He was better, sure. Clark has managed to visit him as Clark Kent – thanks to a few high reaching people he knew and trusted and his own plea as Superman reasoning that it might benefit Lex's sanity – and they often played chess, with most of the pieces on his side of the thick everything-proof glass that kept Lex away from him. They spoke, he threatened him sometimes along with the usual backhanded complements but he was sounding more and more like the Lex he knew.

Especially when they spoke about Lena, he would shine. And he would sound like the loving brother again. The bright young man who was his best friend.

On most days at least.

There still were dark days when he didn't want to speak with him, Lex being entirely distrustful of Clark's actual motives.

"And?" Kara then prompted him, interrupting her thoughts.

Clark took a deep breath. A part of him was curious about what possessed Kara and why she would want to speak him. He was worried about what Lex might try to do.

But he understood where Kara was coming from. She wanted to give Lex the benefit of the doubt. Besides, all she wanted was to tell Lex she intended on marrying Lena. Not when, not how. No plans that he might plot against during his dark days.

And perhaps, this was Kara's way of reaching out. Of finding the light in the dark shrouds of his madness. Her way of letting him know that even when he's failed Lena, she would be there for her.

That she would choose Lena above everything, above anything, always, and that Lex and the muddied name he left her behind with, the same name that Lena was working so hard to breathe new life to, was not going to scare her away.

"You're entirely amazing, you know that?" Clark then said as he sighed. He turned to face Kara and smiled at the determined look in her eyes, the look that challenged both him and Lex, the look that said that she loved Lena despite of everything that's happened and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

She'll love her anyways, for all the right and wrong reasons that there was.

"Let me know when you're ready. I'll come with you if you want." Clark then said and Kara gave a firm nod.

"Now, about the other thing I wanted to talk about." Kara then said.

"There's another thing?" Clark asked amused.

"Well, we're the only two people who can actually do something about this." Kara then said making Clark entirely too curious as to what it was.

But judging from the giddy smile on Kara's face, he figured, it was most likely something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Notes/Easter Eggs…
> 
> Kandor with Zor-El and Alura: in a comic story arc, they were alive in Kandor; there's a whole complicated plot that came along but I'm taking that part out and keeping it simple
> 
> Clark in Earth-1 gave up becoming Superman when Lana Lang and Jonathan Kent died. There's a story arc in Smallville where Lana dies and Clark tries to reverse time and Jonathan dies instead. A season later, Lana was believed to be dead (but that was complicated with clones and fake dying stuff which I am ignoring). So in this story, something like that happened and the two definitely died. Because of his grief and him blaming himself, he realized his powers brought harm to the people he loved and so he didn't want to do anything with it. Meanwhile, Earth-1 Kara (who's earth name is Linda Lee) wants to help others but she's not entirely sure how she should, especially with the not so good example of what happened to the Kal/Clark of Earth-1.
> 
> Lex cares about Lena, I said this few times over, and I wanted to show Kara cares about that fact a little. She wants to show Lex that she cares about her too so he shouldn't be worried about her and at the same time make sure that he shouldn't be an idiot and threaten her because Kara loves her and she's a force to be reckoned with if he even dare try.
> 
> I'm not sure about the exact Kryptonian traditions on same sex marriage so I'm making something up on my own here :P
> 
> UPNEXT: A plan with the superfriends; Lena and Kate have a little chat; and Lex and Kara play a little game of chess


	4. Great Minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 the epilogue series for 'Will You Be My Savior?' The next two chapters will be a two-parter with Savers and Supercorp fluff and date nights ;) For this one though, well, Kara gets an idea… Evidently, Lena as well… and let's just say, the super friends have ideas of their own.
> 
> Plus, a guest appearance by Lex!
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for the continuous support of my stories and I thank you for the patience with waiting between updates. ;)

"Well?" Kara asked and waited with baited breath as she patiently watch the little bit of news sink in with her friends.

They were at Noonan's for lunch, in a little circular booth at the corner of the restaurant, a new installation added as they remodeled the place a few months ago. Winn had a huge grin on her face, James looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded his approval, and Lucy simply shook her head with a smile.

Alex couldn't be there, she was busy preparing for Jeremiah's upcoming surgery. Finally, finally they could remove the device Cadmus embedded inside him and they can start the processes of full-on recovery. Maggie was currently wrapped up in a case as well.

Hence why Alex already knew the night before.

Hell, Alex knew since they got back from Earth-1, as soon as the debriefing was over and before heading out to talk to Kal about her plans. Maggie was brought into the loop the night before.

"Well, at least I'm here this time around." Lucy said with a smile, being the first to speak up again. "I'm kind of glad my current missions and cases are set here for now. I wouldn't miss this moment for the world Kara."

"Trust me, I'm just glad you're back too." Kara commented. "And thank you Lucy."

"Thank me after I give Lena my incredibly delayed shovel talk."

"A little late, don't you think?" James then asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, it doesn't hurt to drive the point home. A friendly reminder." Lucy replied with a shrug.

James shook his head before turning his attention to Kara. "I'm happy for you Kara. And anything you need, you can count on us."

"Absolutely. Speaking of which, do you have anything in mind with how you want things to go down? A target date, anything?" Winn then asked.

Kara smiled. "Nothing much yet, at least on the date. I think my plans are more on the flexible side of things since the whole thing lynches on when Kal pulls through."

"Clark? You asked him for help already?" James then asked, genuinely curious. "I talked to him last night, he never mentioned anything about  _this_  just that he's currently trying to find some kind of rare stone."

Kara gave him a knowing smile in response. That should be enough of an explanation. Technically speaking, Kara asked Kal to help her find a sizeable ore of a certain type of gemstone they had on Krypton. It looked like a fire opal, in some sense, but made of completely different minerals. In some of the cracked Cadmus files, they found out that the gemstone doesn't have any undesirable effects on Kryptonians and humans alike here on earth. They found a small sample that was now lost through the explosion. But, thanks to the meteor shower that accompanied Kal's arrival, and a few fashion pieces that popped up in magazines in the last couple of years which contained tiny chips of it – both Kara and Kal agreed that it was most likely mistaken as earth's own opal thanks to impurities embedded in the chips that allowed it to look like the Kryptonian gemstone – they knew for sure that there are some ores of it on earth.

Last option would be to visit their version of the bottled city of Kandor, but the last time Kal checked, they have very little of it left.

The gemstone was a derivative of Krypton's sunstone crystals, and at its purest it proudly displayed a rainbow that featured all of their planet's colors, even the kind that didn't exist in earth. Shades of blue, and pink, and purple, and green that no one has ever seen before. Oddly enough it was the opposite of opal in this sense. Opal's spectrum of colors is caused by impurities unlike Krypton's lookalike gemstone.

It was quite unique really.

And after a lengthy talk with Kal, he truly believes he could find one perfect for the ring Kara had in mind.

"What kind of special stone did you have in mind that only your cousin can help you?" Winn asked. "You're really taking ring shopping to brand new definitions, huh?"

"Trust me, when you see it, you'll understand why." Kara argued.

"And the metal band for the ring?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just say, the metal in the bars of the cell I was locked up in the first time Cadmus abducted me is getting reused in the best of ways." Kara then said. "Pre-approved by Alex already. It's mostly for experimental purposes. Kal knows where to get a similar but stronger metal here on earth but it's in limited supply. The definition of rare." Kara then before Winn could ask the question he looked like he was about to ask. "I would need your help in setting the stone. I mean, we'll also be needing to change it to color you might have never seen either, Kryptonian custom and all that Kal reminded me as he proposed the use of the Fortress for something else. Hence the experimental purposes. I figure we can waste the nonessential item we have a good amount of in testing the process out before making the ring with the rarer materials in case we epically fail the first few times." she then added with her best charming smile for Winn.

"I would be honored. Shall I engrave your names?" Winn then asked, taking it one step further.

"If it works for the design I have in mind?" Kara then replied.

"We can talk about it detail later." Winn then said with a grin.

"And us?" Lucy then asked, pertaining to James and herself.

"I'm guessing we're on reserve for when you set the place where you'll be bending a knee?" James guessed.

And Kara smiled and nodded.

"We're ready whenever." James then followed up and Kara couldn't be more excited than she was.

* * *

 

"Well?" Lena asked with a hopeful smile at Kate who was lounging at the couch of her office.

"It's a good plan." Kate started. "Although, I do ask, when did you come up with this idea because it is an incredibly elaborate plan?"

"I've been thinking about it since Kara bought our watchtower." Lena noted. "And I've ran a few ideas on a couple of things with Felicity, Caitlyn, and Cisco back on when we were in Earth-1 – nothing in great detail, just vague questions on stones and metal bands and their idea of romantic dates. I have yet to ask Alex for her blessings, and Clark, and Eliza, but I do want to run it by you too."

"Oh Lena, I feel honored." Kate then said, standing up and giving her a brief curtsy before running up to her friend and giving her a hug. "Do know I'm happy for you."

"I know, I know." Lena then said.

"Can I write my speech now?" Kate then asked her with the biggest grin.

"Speech?" Lena then asked her doing her best to pretend that she has no idea what Kate was asking.

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "For the big day and all. Lena, we both know where all of this is heading to."

"That depends, will you include an anecdote of my brief moment of insanity after Kara first kissed me before that Wayne Foundation ball?"

"Maybe?" Kate responded.

"How about we focus on the ring first?" Lena then said, changing the topic. Kate was right, if Kara said yes – and a normal person would ask why on earth Kara would even dare say no, but with all honesty Lena knows that there are days when she still couldn't believe her luck that Kara loved her too – and things go smoothly, of course she wouldn't even need to ask what role she would be fulfilling for the big day. She already knew without saying.

And Lena was all kinds of excited and happy, and boy oh boy was she also kind of scared – the good kind of scared that is – because she's really going for  _this_. For something she never even realized she wanted to have one day.

Something she never thought would be possible to even have one day.

"Shall I ready the jet?" Kate immediately asked with a smug smile. "I know you, Lena, you'll be going all out. And I know you want to give your lovely Kryptonian girlfriend the best that earth could ever offer."

"Well, I do have a few things in mind." Lena then said and that was that.

Looks like they're going all out for international ring shopping.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you'll be gone the entire weekend? What if we need back up on anything?" Alex asked as she walked with Kate down the halls of the DEO and into her lab space. They just finished a training session and Alex wanted to check on Jeremiah's status before they head to the dive bar. It was kind of their thing now, the superfriends hanging out at the alien dive bar on Thursday nights, Alex beats Winn at every single game of pool, Kate flirts all night with the ladies whenever she was there – she's been spending her time split between National City and Gotham a lot lately – and sometimes J'onn would pop-up to join them. Tonight was a big night since this is the first time Lucy was properly going to spend time with them before Game Night on Friday the following week, when all their schedules were free, at Kara and Lena's watchtower.

"Lena needs me for something." Kate simply replied with a shrug. "Besides, telling you I'll be away is a courtesy, Alex, and a benefit of being my friend. I've made it clear a thousand times before, I'll always be glad to help you guys out but I'm not part of the DEO. I'm free to do what I please."

"Huh, Winn's thinking of skipping out himself tonight. He said he's working on something Kara asked him to do." Maggie noted as she soon joined the two. "So how's Montoya?" she then asked Kate with a teasing smile.

And Kate huffed. "We are not dating. We are not a thing… anymore… How many times do I have to tell you this?" she asked, sounding rather exasperated.

Because it was the truth, her ex-girlfriend and ex-GCPD detective-turned-vigilante needed her help for something. It was more of the new Question needing Batwoman's help in Hub City for something and Kate gladly provided the assist. Turns out she ended up needing her help too.

But of course,  _of course_ , Maggie was having the best of times teasing her about it.

"Um, babe, you do remember, we've talked briefly about the whole  _thing…_ " Alex whispered to Maggie. Kate could easily guess this has something to do with what was keeping Winn busy. The thing Kara asked him to do.

"Oh, oh gosh, sorry. That stuff slipped my mind. You and Kara started talking in technical terms and I zoned out for a second."

"Wait, what's going on?" Kate then asked, her curiosity about the matter getting the best of her.

"Nothing, Kane, nothing that concerns you." Alex quickly replied.

"I don't know Danvers, sounds like it might. I'm guessing this has something to do with Lena too." Kate then quickly replied.

"Alex, when are you planning to tell me about Kara's request to use those metal bars we've taken from one of Cadmus' labs for some experiments?" J'onn then said as he walked up to them storming out of one of the labs along the hall.

"I'm still filling up the forms." Alex replied, a crinkle forming between her brows, look of confusion on her face.

"I didn't tell him anything, I promise!" Winn quickly zoomed out of the lab J'onn came from. "He… well, he  _can_ read minds after all."

"That thing is evidence. We have more of its ores in stock somewhere at the old base, I'm sure Agent Lane would gladly assist with having that moved here." J'onn then said and the brief flash of worry in Alex's eyes was whisked away.

The worry returned however when J'onn went on to say, "I'll gladly help you out in making that metal band and providing you whatever I can provide for what you need for what Kara would essentially use for the ring. Just don't chip away at evidence, no matter how unbreakable they are. Cadmus is gone, but still, we have policies and protocols for a reason."

"Did you say ring?" Kate then asked with a grin, not missing a beat as she put two and two together.

"What ring? No one said anything about a ring." Winn tried to cover up.

"I'm not deaf, Schott." Kate pointed out before smirking at Alex. "I see Kara's planning something big."

"I swear, if you tell Lena anything… this is supposed to be a surprise!" Alex replied.

Kate simply shrugged. She could respond that Lena was planning to do the same thing but she'd rather have more fun with things. "Care to make a wager?" Kate asked.

"Wager? On what?" Alex then asked.

And J'onn sighed. "You're honestly going to make a betting game on who's proposing to who first?" he asked almost sounding amused.

"Wait, wait. What?" Winn then said.

"That's why Lena needs you on something!" Alex figured out.

"Are you guys telling me that our two lovesick lovebirds are planning to do the same thing the same time?" Maggie then asked with a chuckle.

"Wait, did I hear something about Lena and Kara? You guys said favorite love birds. What's going on?" Agent Vasquez then said as she walked towards them. Kate saw her passing by earlier, she supposed they could be more discrete about talking about this.

"Can we move this someplace else before my whole supposedly covert government agency finds out about the entirety of this?" J'onn then said.

And so they did.

It didn't stop news from getting out though, that is, to their friends all over Earth-38 and Earth-1.

"How are you guys even getting your money if you win?" Dick asked through the line, addressing Cisco, Barry, and Iris from the multiverse line. Kate has no idea how it quickly escalated to this but Winn did some magic and  _voila,_ multiverse three-way calls between Earth-1 Central City, Earth-38 National City, and Earth-38 Gotham City in a conference room that J'onn can basically make Kryptonian-proof so Kara can't spy on them.

Or for that matter, how Dick, Tim, and Barbara were pretty much nonchalant about the whole thing as well. They didn't even meet in person during the time they were here. Just talked through the coms during the Blight invasion. Now they were all chummy.

"Uh, I can breach through worlds whenever I want to. It won't be a problem and last time I checked, we have the same currency." Cisco replied. "'Sides we can always visit each other. If there's a will, there's a way."

"How about no one wins any money and let's just have fun betting on the happiness of our favorite couple?" Alex then offered. "Winner gets bragging rights."

"Oooh, how about an artifact from each one of us joining the pool? I always wanted a batarang. And getting one from another earth would be cool." Cisco then said.

"How about 'no'?" Kate then replied.

"How about this, winner or winners will have the losers buy them a drink whenever they want or get to see each other?" Iris offered.

"I'm with Alex on the bragging rights." J'onn then said.

"I don't know, the drink doesn't sound so bad." Maggie countered said.

"Fine, bragging rights and a drink from each of the losers." Alex then sighed.

"Okay then, now that that's settled, how about we draw up a contract that says we can't interfere with the couple's plans just to win and get to the part where we place our bets already. Otherwise, we'll be late for a meet up at the dive bar."

"Oh man, I miss the alien dive bar." Barry then said. "Are things quiet tonight? I think we can swing by for a few hours."

"Wow, crossing worlds already, huh?" Dick then said. "Is everything quiet on our end?" he then asked Barbara, clearly thinking the same thing Barry was thinking.

"Yes, all of you pop up and make this evening totally inconspicuous of anything we could possibly be up to." Kate then deadpanned.

"Hey, this was your idea." Alex commented.

"And you allowed it to get to this point. You're supposed to oppose all of my ideas, Danvers." Kate then joked, thinking back to the times Alex was all but ready to do just that.

Those days have certainly gone by.

Now, the storm has passed and sunny days are what they have to treasure.

And what better way but support their friends' happiness in the strangest of ways.

* * *

 

Life moved in mysterious ways. It loved to take strange turns, thrown unsuspecting twists and all.

And his strange morning only proved that one belief correct.

Lex had been so used to the company of the mild-mannered Clark Kent across the thick layers of glass that separated them, the two playing chess, for his Friday afternoons. So what was Lex to do when it wasn't Clark but Kara Danvers who walked into the little area behind the glass that locked him inside his cell?

He knew he already had to hand it to his old friend for convincing the right people to allow him as an exempt visitor. Someone  _Superman_  trusted could help bring Lex to the side of good again.

Truly, he was getting spoiled for getting another visitor.

"So what did the boyscout have to say or promise to let you stroll in here?" Lex asked her but she didn't reply.

"I'm here for a special interview for Catco. Not on you but Superman, but you're strongly related to Superman's history." Kara finally relented after a few minutes of silence.

"And I don't suppose that so-called piece might never see the light of day because of how much I might be brought up in the article or any other sensitive information, I suppose?" Lex asked. He knew it was just a cover story. Something Kara Danvers – or should he say Kara Zor-El? – could very easily say was trashed by her editor.

Although he supposed, it wasn't that bad to have the change in company. He knew and understood that the last time he saw Supergirl was during the whole thing with Cadmus. He had to admit, her glare was the same, that look that dared Lex to even try and hurt her or Lena, that confidence that shone behind the blue eyes that said he would undoubtedly fail.

At least somethings never change.

"Lena?" he asked as Kara finished setting the pieces on the floor. He couldn't touch them, he wasn't allowed to. He usually told Clark to move the piece he wanted moved on the other side of the glass as they chatted about mundane things.

Stupid things.

Things they once upon a time spent hours upon hours talking about and discussing when they were still who they were back then. The best of friends in a quiet but strange town.

"Not coming." Kara replied, simple, short, and sufficient. "But she's doing well." she added with a sigh.

"And, what's his name again, Conner?" Lex asked. "I have to say, good name. Who picked it again? My sister, I believe?"

"He's doing amazingly well without you so don't you even think about it." Kara replied, her tone dropping down to something even more formal than before. "Don't think about him or anything about him."

She couldn't exactly start spewing out threats. They were under surveillance after all. So they have to play the game of pretending to be something they're not.

"He is kin. I care. Is that hard to believe?" Lex asked.

"No. But you have a funny way of showing you care to people." Kara pointed out.

"Fair enough." Lex replied as he settled down on the floor, sitting as close as he could to the glass. Kara did the same and the two started to play their game while carrying out their cold conversation.

"And my  _niece_?" he then asked with a bit of a teasing tone, trying to get a rise out of Kara.

Kara took a deep breath. "If you breach  _that_  topic again in any way that pops in your head, Mr. Luthor, I promise you, it will be the last thing you utter." she said in a muted tone.

"Before...?" Lex pressed on.

However Kara was smart enough not to bite and Lex sighed.

"If you're here to ask questions, ask them already Ms. Danvers." Lex prompted, and Kara did.

Lex was barely paying attention to much of it really, he was on auto-pilot in that sense. They were, after all, well-scripted questions that many people had tried to ask him before with regards to Superman. It almost felt like Lois Lane herself prepped Kara if he were being honest, perhaps Cat Grant as well?

For the most part of their game, Lex was winning. Although, he had to admit to himself, it looked like Kara was barely trying to play the game at all. He was simply going through the motions of it.

"There's something more, isn't there?" Lex then asked.

"Nothing more." Kara replied. "But since you asked, I do want to make sure we're still clear about one thing."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Lena is happy. I don't know if you understand what that's like, but she is. She's happy and safe and loved by all her friends, her family."

"And I do suppose you?" Lex interjected and Kara gave a firm nod.

"I love her. And I will love her even until the last day the sun would set here on earth. I love her warmth, I love her smile, and if you ever do anything that would make her cry  _again_ , or make her feel despair  _again_ … if you so ever think or conceive of anything that would threaten all of that, I have a prison in mind that would serve you well." Kara then said.

 _Ah, yes, the Phantom Zone. Where else could she mean?_ Lex thought to himself before taking a deep breath himself.

The threats were unprompted, although he did try to get under her skin earlier. It was his job after all, as the big brother that is not as her cousin's nemesis - although Lex did suppose that was a factor too. It was him testing the water.

And Kara was making it abundantly clear, for some reason, that she won't let him get away with anything to ruin their happiness. She was making the point in his time of clarity that his madness will never harm them, ever, again.

She won't even allow it to touch them.

"And my mother? I'm not the only threat." Lex then pointed out, a blank expression on his face.

"You're the only one Lena cares about." Kara then said much to his surprise. "And you're the only one she secretly holds out hope for, a hope to become the brother she once had again."

Lex wasn't expecting the turn in their conversation. He took comfort in knowing he was right, that there was something more she had wanted to say. They continued playing, Lex gathering his thoughts as Kara went on to speak.

"I'll cherish her forever. I'll fight for her, until my dying breath, you know that." she said. "And that part of you that loves her, that tiny little miniscule sliver of goodness left in you, also knows I'm not lying about that. She means the world to me and I'll do everything I can to give her that. The world and all of the good things in it. Not in the same way I imagine you would want it to bend for you, but in the way that's just. In the way she deserves. And I won't let anyone, you're mother, some other sociopath, or you, ruin that. I won't let harm come to her, I'll protect her in my arms always. I'll love her, and I'll keep choosing her, above everything, above anything, always."

Lex simply nodded.

He was getting a better idea of what this was all about. The threat wasn't a threat at all, but clearly a disguised promise.

And oh, there was that part of him. The part he thought he'd lost, he had killed and buried away, that part that wished things were different. The part that wanted to tease and give Kara a hard time and a stern talking to for dating her sister. For wanting to be with her.

There was that long forgotten part of him, crying out now, wondering how things could have been. Nights at a dive bar with an out of place Clark as the two of them could have talked about her sister and his cousin getting together and how good they could have been together or playing with pool with Kate Kane, teasing the lovely couple. They would have made bets on how they would start dating way back when, take turns interrogating Kara to prove she was worthy enough.

Yes that part of him that Lena loved. The part that was Lex, her big brother. That part that truly loved his sister.

It was clawing out of the darkness, leaving a painful trail of regret and sorrow and wishes he's never sure will come true.

That part that at times leaves him awake at night wondering if it was all truly lost, or if it ever really was? If the person he once was still even existed in some way...

He could never atone for all his crimes, for all his sins.

And there were still times he couldn't trust, his faith in humanity and in his friends, in the people who loved him, overshadowed by greater ideals that poisoned his thoughts, clouded his judgement, and blinded him completely.

Lex smiled. Yes, he was getting it.

And in his moment of clarity he would allow himself to admit that perhaps Kara truly was the worthy one for his sister. The only person he'll ever trust with Lena.

"That's quite the vow, Ms. Danvers." he then commented as he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had been caught in a trap.

Kara pulled off a checkmate move that Lena loved to use against him.

He looked at her approvingly after that.

_Looks like she truly pays attention to her too._

"I intend to keep every word of it." Kara replied adamantly.

Lex chuckled. "You better." he then said.

That was enough.

That was all he was going to give her of his blessing and approval.

The two remained silent as Kara cleared up, Lex completely immersed in his own thoughts.

"I don't need the details Ms. Danvers, just make sure you pick a ring worthy of her. A setting fit for her happily ever after and the many stories of love and dreams and hope and all those fine things to come." Lex then said just before Kara turned to leave. He gave her one last look and Kara gave a firm nod in response.

"I still believe that maybe you can be part of that narrative in some far away day, one where you're Lena's brother and not anything else." Kara said before she left.

And Lex knew what was left unsaid too. He had to prove himself first.

He soon found himself on his bed, eyes closed a different kind of frustration forming inside him as the never-ending battle of light and darkness took its course.

He felt like he was getting soft. A weakness he chastised.

But the warmth it felt he welcomed. He secretly yearned and craved for.

The warmth of knowing that Kara asked for his blessing to marry his sister in their unspoken ways. The silent respect she gave him, something he knew he didn't deserve, not after everything.

Lex took another deep breath and sighed.

 _Damned Kryptonians. Damned Supergirl._   _Damn her kindness. Damn her light. Damn this stupid crusade of winning their enemies and dragging them to live in the light._

He would argue with himself, hate it, despise it, and come close to actually convincing himself he was the heartless monster that his father and mother created him to be.

But he would fail that night.

And the next night.

And the next.

Because the seed of hope was starting to sprout, the light was starting to tear away at the darkness.

And all of a sudden he understood what great power Kara Zor-El truly had.

And what great luck that she fell in love with his sister.

Because in her hands, he had nothing to worry about.

And perhaps, just perhaps, brighter days would surely come.

Even for the darkest of creatures.

Even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPNEXT: A very cute Sanvers date and talks about the story's main event; domestic Supercorp with Laura… and many more ;)
> 
> PS: the stone Kara asked Kal/Clark to look for… yeah… I made that up :P But opal is my birthstone and I'm rather fascinated by its many colors that it just felt perfect for it, a galaxy of colors unknown for the most special person in Kara's life and all
> 
> PPS: About the betting shenanigans… yeah, it's not gonna turn out as you hope for. Let's just say, I'm putting a spin on this rather useful fanfic trope for the side characters, if you guess how this will come into play, kudos to you!
> 
> PPPS: I'm still trying to figure out what ring Lena will get for Kara, suggestions and recs are welcome :P It won't pop up again until around chapter 8-ish


	5. Date Nights Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 featuring a Sanvers date and Supercorp fluff.
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far! Hope you enjoy this update!

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

They were just supposed to have a fun night out in the city, take a stroll by the bay, and perhaps have a late-night game of pool before heading back home. Instead, Alex found herself in her apartment, Kara having left about an hour ago, completely turned up to looking like romance central.

She wasn't big on the romantic gestures. She liked to just keep it real. Sure, a nice surprise like this one was nice and all, but Alex would like to be prepared the next time, mostly because she usually just springs into action the moment she thinks of doing things like this.

She blames Kara for this, partly, and for some reason Kate.

And Barry, and Dick, and Iris, and Babs, and Cisco, and Tim, and Caitlyn, and Winn, and Vasquez, and Lucy, and James, and hell, even J'onn.

The other night at the dive bar, Kara and Lena arrived just in time. They dropped Laura off at Eliza's hotel, her mom in town for the week since the big surgery to remove the chip in Jeremiah has finally been set – something that has Alex completely nervous, so maybe the whole relaxing and romantic night in isn't so bad – and she agreed to babysit Laura for the night so they could all have a bit of a break and have fun. But while all of them arriving rather inconspicuously earlier than the girl who's never really late because of her super powers shouldn't set off any alarm bells, the fact that Team Flash of Earth-1 decided to drop by at the same time as Dick, Babs, and Tim – who was taking a break from his own personal team and focusing on things back in Gotham – along with them were indeed a curious thing.

Not to mention the constant texting between each other as they can't exactly just stick with speaking in hushed tones about their childish bet was definitely making Kara suspicious of something. Particularly when they brought James and Lucy up to speed with things. J'onn was no help, he was too amused about what was going on, his earth kids acting like actual children.

Lena was getting suspicious as well but Kate pulled her away for a while to talk in code about their own plans, or at least about the help she promised the CEO.

And since the superfriends were clearly not up to the task of distracting Kara, with Maggie completely failing to help her as she caught up with old friends – she couldn't really blame her for that – it was up to Alex to step up and provide her sister with some completely believable distractions.

Hence the change of plans.

Alex decided that the best way to distract Kara back then was to ask her for help on setting up a romantic but quiet evening kind of date with Maggie. "It's a surprise, really. We've both been working so hard lately that I just think we deserve it.  _She_ deserves it." Alex had told Kara as her selling point.

Not that none of it were true, because Maggie definitely deserves all the quiet evenings and backrubs and nice things the world could offer.

Perhaps it was the sincerity of the sentiment that pushed Kara 'hopeless romantic' Danvers into her excited and dreamy self, instantly pulling out a notebook from her purse and starting a list of ideas that Alex could do.

One hell of an extensive list later, Alex was standing in her apartment, in a simple pair of jeans and her favorite shirt, surrounded by rose petals. She was thankful it was just roses really, a mix of pink, red, and white. She worried Kara would start going overboard. Because yes, Alex had to point out to Kara that not everyone has super powers and it was an abuse of resources – not that J'onn wouldn't let her get away with it – if she starts planning an over the top date by the lakeside of some quiet mountain retreat surrounded by a garden of flowers. If anything, really, it only proved how much her sister cared about her and her happiness with Maggie.

Alex sighed. Maggie would come home any minute now. She smiled a little, still finding it strange to her herself say or even think about it. They moved in together even before Kara made her big romantic gesture with Lena. It made sense really. Maggie was practically almost always there in her apartment anyways ever since they got together. Still, the thought about sharing her home with someone, opening up, letting her walls down… especially after all the years she's spent being alone… it was just a special kind of  _something_.

The feeling of coming home to someone, or waiting for someone to come home to you. It gave a special kind of warmth that made Alex smile every time she thought about it.

She was debating whether or not to change, slip into something more comfortable, but then she figured it would just be a waste.

In the end, she didn't have the time to decide on anything. She could hear the  _jingling_  of Maggie's keys through the door, and a sheepish grin started to creep on her face. "What is all of this?" Maggie asked with a breath of surprise as she stepped in.

Alex shrugged. "I figured we could use a perfect night in." she said. Maggie walked towards her in the center of the living room, the soft glow of practically hundreds of candles that Kara lit up earlier. "To set the mood." she claimed, shooting a wink at Alex.

"And what is that?" Maggie asked, her nose crinkling as she smiled, pertaining to the dinner that Alex prepared and was currently on the stove, ready to be reheated  _later_. "Did you ask Kara to fly somewhere and get something?"

"Okay, I'm hurt. I cooked." Alex then replied and Maggie made a face to tease her. "Are you doubting my culinary skills?"

"No, just didn't expect the return of mushy, gooey Alex." she then replied, with a kiss on Alex's cheek. "I'd assume with your nerves for the upcoming surgery that you'd want to blow off some steam. I had fun at the shooting range last week, really you didn't need to do all of this, much less harass Kara to help you."

"Now I'm really hurt." Alex then replied with feign indignation and Maggie simply raised a brow in response. "Fine, I needed to come up with something to distract Kara last night so she doesn't figure out we're all up to no good. But I did really want to do something special for a while now. Can you blame me for wanting to kill two birds with one stone?"

Maggie shook her head, an adorable smile on her face. The smile that got Alex in trouble in the first place. The smile that got her hooked on one Maggie Sawyer. "You don't have to go above and beyond for me Alex, having you in my life is more than enough." she then said with her voice low, her gazing lovingly at Alex.

And for the first time Alex realized what that  _something_  was that Maggie made her feel. She felt happy, she felt content… she felt that her life was  _full_. That whatever was missing before was now right here, in front of her and within her grasp. And when she does reach out she could feel the softness of Maggie's skin, the warmth of her body, everything.

She felt  _loved_.

Really loved.

Alex smiled lightly and shrugged once again.

"You're the one who once said sometimes we need to see what's right in front of us, babe. Appreciate it. I'm just appreciating you."

"Okay, seriously, what did Kara have you plan?"

"Again, offended." Alex said with feign indignation, grabbing Maggie's hand and leading her past the scattered roses, the candles, and everything else because, yes, that part was Kara's plan.

And grand but simple gestures and all are nice but Alex had her own ideas too.

She wasn't the big hopeless romantic – no not like Kara, for sure – but Alex wasn't romantically inept.

Well, maybe on some days…

Five minutes later and Alex was finally comfortable, the warm water soothing her, the bubbles an added bonus. Really, the best part was having Maggie rest on her bare chest, taking a deep breath and relaxing herself. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulders. "Don't wanna tell you I told you so, but I told you so."

"About what, Danvers?" Maggie teased.

"You honestly think Kara would cook something up where she would have a brief mental image of her sister and her girlfriend in the bath tub, naked?" Alex retorted and Maggie laughed. The bathroom was still lit by candles with soothing scents, a calm relaxing music was playing just outside.

It truly was the perfect night in.

The laughter died out for a minute and Maggie chuckled. "I don't know, your sister's full of surprises sometimes."

"Yeah, it feels like only a few weeks had passed but it's been what? About a year or close to it since our lives changed in ways we never thought it would?" Alex replied, pressing her head against the back of Maggie' shoulders.

"Mhmm." Maggie replied, her hands resting on top of Alex's.

"So who do you think will go first?" Alex then asked. "Our stupid betting not in consideration."

"I don't honestly know." Maggie replied truthfully. "I'm still kind of trying to wrap my head around the fact that they might beat us to it."

"Might?" Alex then asked.

"I don't know, considering Kara could either move as fast as the speed of light or as slow as a glacier, we could probably just elope at some point if it takes too long." Maggie replied with a shrug.

Alex shifted about in the tub, to get a proper look at Maggie's face, her eyes trying to read her girlfriend's expressions clearly. "Is this your way of asking me to marry you Detective Sawyer?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Maggie mirrored Alex, looking a little bit smugger than she intended. "I'm saying someday Agent Danvers. The crazy from the past year might have settled down a little but you have to admit, our lives are constantly being upturned in a moment's notice."

"Good answer." Alex replied. "Mostly because I think Kara would kill you if we eloped, and I don't think I'd like that."

"Don't you mean us? why just me?"

"She loves her sister too much." Alex then shrugged and got a playful splash of soapy water to her face as Maggie's retaliation.

"But, I was going to say, I'd like it if you married me too someday. Sooner preferably than later in life." Alex noted.

"Oh, sooner, huh?" Maggie replied. "Okay, but we're gonna need a bigger home."

"Deal. And I want to have a puppy too."

"Other than Kara?" Maggie teased.

"Yes, other than my sister." Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Fine, but I want kids." Maggie then replied. "And no entirely too nerdy names. I want something that would be perfect for her."

" _Her_?" Alex retorted, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, a fierce female raised by two strong and beautiful independent women." Maggie replied.

"And what name would you have in mind?" Alex continued to ask, shifting a bit more. This time Maggie moved around a little to, getting up from her reclined position to face Alex. "I haven't really thought of it. Jamie sounds nice though. Jamie Sawyer."

"Don't you mean Jamie Danvers?"

"Jamie Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie replied.

"We can work on the last name later." Alex replied, leaning in to capture Maggie's lips.

Alex wasn't entirely sure what happened next, being entirely wrapped up with her dreams and hopes for building a future with Maggie. She just remembered a lot of splashing and a forgotten dinner they ended up eating the next morning.

And a perfect night in with the woman she loved.

* * *

"Right, that's it, I think she finally tuckered out." Kara announced as she walked into the living room of their flat, emerging form her little art corner all covered in splashes of multi-colored paint, a very tired and sleepy, and equally covered in paint, little girl in her arms.

"Should I ask?" Lena asked, a look of curiosity on her face as she settled down on the couch, having recently changed into something more comfortable. She got out of work early that night and the two have been meaning to just have a night off, maybe a family movie night. But to entertain Laura, who was getting bored while waiting for Lena, Kara had the brilliant idea of possibly getting her to pick up painting. Besides, Lena was already training her to be a chess master, so Kara was confident she could start getting her to explore her creative side.

And things have been going well for a while. Laura was hand painting – although, in her defense, Kara was trying to get her to pick up a brush at first but she caved at a combination of Laura's stubborn refusal and her puppy dog eyes that just reminded her too much of Lena's on some days – what looked to be Streaky, the supercat. Kara thought, one would be enough. It was a good painting, something that looked like a cartoon version of Streaky but with great detail so she gave her praises to her little angel who got a little too excited. Laura wanted to paint some more and Kara though it would be a good time to show her how to mix colors so they could produce some that was as close to the ones that only existed in Krypton as possible. Laura was eager to learn, a little too eager to be honest, that she wanted to help Kara open some tubes with her scrawny little Kryptonian hands… and, well, suffice to say, scrawny or not, she still had super strength and the whole room ended up being their unexpected canvas.

Kara shook her head in response to Lena's question. "I'll get her cleaned up and tucked in. Our little girl's halfway to dreamland by now." Kara commented with a smile, as Laura snuggled up closer to her, eyes closed and with a content smile on her face. "I'll get cleaned up myself."

"Okay, I suppose I should make the popcorn then?" Lena then asked as she watched Kara moved about, one hand holding Laura steady, the other speed-cleaning any other remaining mess they made earlier.

"Sure, go ahead and pick the movie too." Kara added before zooming away.

She wasted no time in cleaning up her darling little girl who was starting to get cranky as Kara woke her up to change her into her PJs. All tucked in, Kara rushed to get herself cleaned too. She changed into something more comfortable and made it just in time back to the living room.

"So how's Alex's big date night?" Lena asked as she set the disc for the movie in the player, popcorn in big bowl on the coffee table.

Kara chuckled, absentmindedly grabbing a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. "I think the date's going well. Alex was busy with the kitchen then their bathroom while a rummaged for candles and flowers around. Honestly, I'm kind of glad we're less obsessed with the scented candles." she replied.

"So I see Alex is a closeted romantic, huh?" Lena then said, settling down on the couch and giving Kara a curious look as she made her way to her spot next to her.

Kara nodded, using her heat vision to make some s'mores and eliciting a bit of laugh from Lena when she offered her some. "So what are we watching?"

" _Dark Star._ " Lena replied and Kara made a face in response. She always almost picks that movie whenever Kara lets her pick.

Although, Kara had to admit, that Lena had endured countless of romantic comedies with her, so the least she could do is enjoy watching the film that she has now completely memorized.

And it's not the movie really, she enjoys a good SciFi film now and then despite the possible planet-explosion plot piece it might have. Her major problem, the one that generated great a weird feeling for her with regards to this film – that was actually pretty decent – was the fact that Lena used to love watching this film with Lex.

Really it was the lex part that sometimes got under her skin.

That and the fact that it may or may not have reminded her of the fact that she had gone and seen Lex early afternoon that day without telling Lena anything.

"You said I get to pick." Lena said matter-of-factly as she pressed play.

"Yes. I'm not complaining." Kara then commented. "I just don't really get why you love the film so much when I know how you're kind of moody about things that remind you of Lex. You're kind of like Kon that way."

Lena looked thoughtful for a second, shifting slightly to look at Kara before she smiled. "You don't remember." she then stated sounding rather amused. "Here I thought this was an embarrassing tale for me because of the aftermath but I might just make this yours too, considering you don't remember."

Kara's face scrunched up for a minute or two. They've watched the movie so many times since they got together that she honestly can't think of whatever it was that Lena could be talking about. What was she forgetting about?"

Lena then smirked, a look of triumph on her face at knowing she was right. "I can't believe this. I should be offended you'd forget but honestly, you never forget anything, especially when it's important. It's nice to know that I remember something you forgot. And here I thought Kryptonians have a super memory."

Kara opened her mouth in the hopes of a rebuttal coming out but no words came. Mostly because it was definitely getting to her that she forgot something. She knew everything about this movie, about what this movie signified to Lena, how it was their go to film whenever she'd get Lex to sit down and catch up with each other. She knows her love for SciFi, her love for this "under-appreciated film with all of it dark humor" or so Lena claimed time and time and again. It was making Kara's head short-circuit for a minute.

And apparently, Lena most definitely found this amusing, her girlfriend laughing as she shook her head. "You're entirely adorable when you think too hard, love." she commented, placing a quick peck on Kara's lips. "I'm hoping that would help jog your memory." Lena said with a wink and immediately Kara's cheeks turned pink.

Of course! How could she had been such an idiot? Every detail of that night was forever committed to Kara's memory, from the dim lighting of Lena's apartment, to her over-sized sweater and pajama bottoms… all forever in her memory, just outweighed by the memory of the overwhelming feeling that Lena always evoked from her, that and what she had done before running out of Lena's apartment.

"S-so… so you mean to tell me, you like watching this film so much with me because it was the one playing in the background that night… that night I first kissed you…" Kara then said out loud, completely amazed by the thought of it. She didn't think Lena would even treasure one tiny detail of a huge moment in their life like this.

Lena simply chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kara as she cuddled closer to her side. "Ah, so you do remember then. Good. I want you to know that any memory I make with you, Kara, no matter how small or big it is, will always outweigh whatever melancholic feelings a memory of my brother would evoke."

Kara simply nodded as she processed that piece of info, a smile creeping on her face as she wrapped her arms around Lena to pull her impossibly closer, with her s'mores completely forgotten.

Her guilt for not telling Lena about the whole speaking to Lex thing however, was crawling its way out of her.

"Speaking of your brother…" Kara started to say.

"What about him, love?"

"I met with him today." Kara simply blurted out, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. She felt Lena shifting once more to look up at her.

"What do you mean you met with him today?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"I dropped by around lunch and we played some chess and chatted." Kara elaborated.

"In his cell?"

"Yes." Kara replied.

"In cell block X of the maximum security prison your cousin knew for sure and without a doubt that he could not escape from unlike the last one?" Lena went on asking.

"Yes."

"Where he's not allowed to get much visitors and you're only allowed in if you have permission from the officials, something that only your cousin and his alter-ego obtained?"

"Yes." Kara replied.

"And you just chatted and played chess for some reason?" Lena continued to press on and Kara nodded. "About what?"

Lena didn't look mad, a good sign, but she did look curious, a little hurt for not being told earlier, and a bit worried about what it might be all about. Kara picked up on Lena's heart beating slightly faster, and she immediately soothed her worries away.

"You know how Kal's been chatting with him every now and then? I thought I might give it a try. It wasn't on anything diabolical or something, Lee, I promise you that. I just wanted to know he's staying put, that he's not planning anything – not that he should be – and I guess, to that part of him that cares about you, I wanted him to know that you're in safe hands with me."

Lena looked at her with a mix of awe and genuine curiosity that Kara most definitely wanted to move away from the topic. Because, yes, another reason why Kara didn't want to tell Lena at all was because Lena might get suspicious about her intentions of talking to Lex, and she most definitely does not want Lena to get any ideas of what she might be up to until the moment arrives.

Luckily, before Lena could ever press any more questions, Laura came floating into the living room, still all sleepy and drowsy, seeking the company of her two mommies, something she's been doing a lot lately. It can't be helped, Kara supposed, as their little girl was still getting used to sleeping alone. After the whole final raid of Cadmus and they finally took Laura home, she would always sleep between Kara and Lena. Kara had a one bedroom flat, Lena as well since the only other room in her apartment was her study. Whenever Kara was doing some super heroics late at night, Laura would find herself curled up against Lena keeping her company. When it's Lena who's away at a conference or some business travel, Laura would sleep on Kara's chest, and Kara would find herself amazed at how their heart beats were synchronized. And on those busy nights for Kara and Lena that she was with Alex and Maggie, she would sleep between the two of them, and only after Kara and Lena called.

She's been adjusting. Kara figured that whatever unknown suppressed memory or sensation Laura had from being kept inside her sleeping pod made her feel cold and alone. Kara knew for sure that waking up from her own slumber, from her travels through the vast expanse of space... it made her feel all that, alone and cold and sometimes hopeless. It was only thanks to Alex that she got over it eventually.

Some nights, she could sleep well without them now, but only after they tuck her in and she drifts off. Some nights were like this where she would fly to them in her half-asleep state, one time totally wrecking her wall to get to their room. Tonight she flew all the way to the living room as it would seem. She settled herself between Kara and Lena on the couch, her head resting on Lena's lap, the rest of her little frame curled up on Kara's. She stirred around a little, kicking her feet a little as she tossed and turned and rubbed her eyes yawning. Lena began running her hands through her hair, soothing her a little. "Sleep little one, so you may grow strong. Your Mama and I are here."

Laura eventually stopped moving around and Kara looked are Lena with awe as she fixed their little girl's hair away from covering her adorable face, Lena looking at Laura like she was her world.

And Kara can't help but find herself falling in love with Lena all over again.

_I'm gonna marry this woman for sure,_ Kara thought to herself before Lena turned to her with a curiosity once more.

Kara would try to hide the love-struck look on her face but why would she even dare? She wants to let Lena know how she made her feel, how in love she was with her…

…preferably without exposing her super plan so she really should be careful about things…

…and she would never try to hide how she felt for Lena. Never.

Lena simply shook her head, gave Kara a nudge and pointed at the bowl of popcorn that they had completely forgotten about. Kara reached for the bowl for Lena to be able to grab something to munch on as they both slowly returned their attention to the movie.

"By the way, I have a trip with Kate coming up. We won't be gone for too long but it would mostly just be you and Laura over the weekend."

"This weekend?" Kara asked, a hundred questions popping up in her head. It wouldn't have been like that but she did notice Kate, Dick, and Babs acting strange with Maggie and some of their other friends the other night. Besides, it couldn't have been business-related because Kate's not really much interested in that. She just does what she could do at the minimum to play her part as the socialite heiress and dutiful daughter… and Lena never brought up the trip before… and she only brings things up on the last minute if it was business-related or… well… if it was a hero/vigilante emergency thing and Kara can't help but worry about that. Especially since the last time Kate and Lena teamed up on something vigilante related it involved Cadmus, cloning, and some double agent activity from Lena that could have gotten her undoubtedly killed.

"Relax, it's more of a girl's trip. Catch up and stuff. She's been away a lot lately and we only ever get to see her sometimes."

"I don't know if I should be more worried about that than anything else. Somehow the name 'Kate Kane' together with the words 'girl's trip' spell trouble for me."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Kate's on her best behavior." Lena then said. "She, um, sort of just needs help on something, nothing related to her nightly gig." she went on, trying to brush the matter off.

Kara simply nodded but she can't help but think there's something more to it than that.

Once again the tables have turned in unsuspecting ways.

It was now Kara who was completely curios about what Lena could be up to.

And with Kate Kane.

What on earth could they be up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPNEXT: Supercorp date night; Sanvers babysit Laura; Aaaand the return of Kara's bike from Season 1?


	6. Date Nights Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 6!
> 
> That said, sorry for the delay. I got into editing the original fic for errors and typos. There might still be a few tiny mistakes scattered here and there but it should make for a better read of 'Will You Be My Savior?' I'll try to do the same for the first few chapters of this fic soon, and the new chapters to come as well. Please bear patience if the chapter update isn't the perfect draft, as I typically write this and go over it briefly just before I sleep, so my quick edits then aren't perfect.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update!

"You're no help." Maggie sighed as she turned around to face Alex, arms on her hips, very much looking rather exasperated.

Maggie can't really blame her through. The surgery had gone smoothly about two days ago. Jeremiah was still under, Dubbilex explaining that with all the stress his body's been through thanks to what Cadmus had done to him, it was to be expected. He did do a little brain scan to reassure Alex that everything was functioning properly and as it should be. Really, they just needed him to wake up. In the meantime, Eliza is running through the plans for his recovery with J'onn, a sort of specialized rehab treatment. Kate promised that the Wayne foundation was ready to help them with anything in that regard, contact with the best doctors they could bring in and all. Of course Lena reinstated her offer as well.

Alex has a lot on her mind for sure, although Maggie noted that while she was going in and out of her deep thoughts, she seemed a little bit more at ease. The surgery being successful was another win for them.

So while Maggie does understand how tired Alex is and just how much she really wanted to go get some sleep she would still very much like to have a little help getting the three year-old half-Kryptonian they were babysitting down from where she was hovering near the corner of the ceiling with a chocolate bar. A chocolate bar they promised she could have a piece of if she ate her generously small portion of vegetables – and by that she meant whatever small mix they could pick out from the Chinese take-out Maggie brought home – for dinner.

Laura, however, was growing wiser by the minute and realized she could just as easily make a run for it with the chocolate and not eat her vegetables, super powers and all. Maggie was at the point of stopping herself short of calling Kara or Lena, or at the very least telling Laura they were going to call either of her mommies. She figured that could be their last resort if they really needed one.

Although Maggie supposed that this was better than heat-visioned dishes.

Why did Laura had to have Kara's appetite and eating habits? Still, how Lena manages this is a greater wonder to Maggie.

Alex simply shrugged from where she was sitting in the living room, looking all amused, letting Maggie handle things for now.

Maggie was racking her brains for a plan – because no, she wasn't about to let the three-year old Supergirl junior win in this battle – when she felt Alex's presence right next to her. Alex sighed, hands crossed across her chest and gave Laura a look that usually gets Kara – and Winn whenever he was up to his fair share of shenanigans – to do as Alex deems right and within seconds Laura got down, returned the chocolate bar and peacefully ate her vegetables.

"How?" Maggie asked looking absolutely lost. It's like a secret power. Sure, Maggie can command the same amount of respect Alex does – and fear – but Alex, it was like she had some secret power of her own.

Alex simply shrugged. "I had years of perfecting a look to make sure Kara never gets into any kind of trouble."

Maggie simply shook her head and the two joined the super tyke for dinner.

Laura, thankfully, behaved the rest of the night. Something Maggie always observed was how she would always tease and try and push the boundaries of how she can annoy people she genuinely took a liking too. Except for Lena and Alex. She was always well disciplined when the two of them wanted her to be, and it was just so very much Kara of her. But taking care of Laura, who can either be trying or adorable depending on her moods, was definitely making Maggie think about her own future with Alex. The dog and the future Jamie Sawyer-Danvers – yep, she was definitely fighting to have her last name go first – too.

The night was just picture perfect really, and in a way that never crossed Maggie's mind before. She was cop, for crying out loud. The picturesque white fence and big happy family, all those were never in the plans. Even when she was dating Kate and after they got engaged. They talked about plans for a future, they'd watch out for Bruce Wayne's many adopted children – Kate particularly liked keeping tabs on Cassandra "Cassie" Cain – but neither opened up on anything about kids. Besides, she could hardly imagine how Kate would handle the situation considering her dedication to her double life.

But now Maggie has dreams she never thought she would ever have… all because of a dream that came true, finding love with Alex.

It made her consider that maybe in life you can have it all, you just have to work hard at keeping the balance. If the Super and Luthor power couple was handling it well enough, she figured they could too.

The trio was currently watching a mushy all too endearing Disney flick. Alex was trying to sway Laura to watch one with more of a strong female lead, and most nights that Laura was over she would agree, but tonight she wanted the classic fairytale collections, so what could they do?

Laura was happily sitting on the floor, clutching on to Lena's old Mr. Cuddles as she watched with glee. To Maggie's surprise, Alex was actually doing pretty well. Alex turned and gave her a questioning look after she let out a chuckle about it. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd see the day that Alex Danvers enjoys Snow White." Maggie noted.

"Oh, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of the prince charming bit but, you know, you get used to it." Alex noted.

"Kara really gave you lots of experience in handling these things, huh?"

Alex shrugged. "At least we're prepared for what comes for us when our turn comes."

Maggie simply nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely. I think we could actually handle a big family now. I mean, considering you handle Winn, Laura, Kara, Conner, and James - whenever he gets roped into things – with all their shenanigans every now and then. Like upsetting a super-powered cat that one time by trying to toss it down the balcony to test if it could really fly, upsetting super-powered cat and unleashing said cat's fury in the DEO."

"In Laura's defense that was her first week of trying to live normal, and she was adjusting to everything." Alex then said with a chuckle. "J'onn's face when he realized that the DEO turned into the playpen of super powered beings though, that was funny."

"You're gonna make a good mom someday, Danvers." Maggie then let slip unwittingly as she beamed at Alex, reaching for her hand on the sofa. She couldn't help it. She wasn't planning to say it out loud, but then again, Alex always seem to have this effect on her, drawing the truth out of her without even trying.

But regretting the slip up wasn't in Maggie's plans, even when it made her feel slightly embarrassed to be caught off guard like that brief honesty of unexpected honesty and confession. Not with how she was rewarded with the most relaxed and beautiful smile on Alex's face. It was the same dorky, she could hardly believe it smile she had on her face when Maggie first told her she loved her.

And that look in Alex's eyes, Maggie knew…

…the stormy nights have gone, all that was left was the sunny days to come and a promise of a bright future ahead of them.

* * *

 

Lena never took comfort in lying or hiding anything from Kara, so this plan of hers to keep things a secret – and by things, she most definitely meant proposing to Kara – was probably the most difficult undertaking of her life.

At least, at the moment it is.

And it's making the whole surprise thing seemingly ill-conceived.

One, she constantly felt herself bursting with joy with just the thought of it. Two, was Kara just constantly trying to get a peep from Lena after her return from the weekend away with Kate.

In Kara's defense, Lena understood why she's all questions, asking what the two actually did together if Kate was practically just hitting up the hottest scenes as much as she could. Because yes, as per usual, Kate was at the heart of the party from Dubai to Paris, London to Monte Carlo, Egypt to Florence. How they covered all those places in a span of two and a half days with the ring shopping and Kate still most definitely living up to her reputation for the media is beyond her. For the most part, Lena does agree with Kate's plan of burying the lead that was ring shopping with more of just a girl's weekend away. The cover story is Lena's there to reconnect with old friends, take a break from her regular media circus at National City, and just keep an eye on Kate. Totally plausible. Even Cat Grant believed it could be true when Catco was the first to make sure that real news was out in National City.

Especially with more questionable news sources spinning Lena's spotting with Kate to be something else entirely.

Was Kara jealous? Lena wasn't sure. She acted a bit jealous after her return, sure, although she's been busy herself holing up with Winn and James or Lucy and Alex somewhere that Lena's kind of jealous too. It's not about the people though, that's the thing. She's rarely ever seen Kara jealous of people – just Kate during that time they waltzed together, and Kara admitted to it one quiet night alone – if she was, Lena was ready to reassure her.

"I'm not jealous." Kara had protested that morning even before Lena brought up the topic. The two got up early, earlier than Laura at least, that they've decided to make breakfast together.

"Then what's up with the twitching of your nose, love?" Lena had asked amused because Kara's nose was most definitely twitching and in an adorable way.

Kara sighed. "We just haven't spent that much time together since you got back. You're always with Kate."

"And?" Lena probed. "Kara, while Kate was partying the night away I was video chatting with you and Laura."

"I know, and I'm just clarifying that I repeat, I'm not just jealous." Kara replied adamantly. "Of anyone or Kate. Just… when you said weekend with Kate to catch up, I didn't think endless partying, and I know it's all an act but still you know, I worry about you and sometimes I worry about the frenzy, the eyes of the world on us." she sighed.

And Lena understood.

Kara could feel the pressure, especially with how every time they think the media was finally getting tired of them and leaving them in peace, there they go, back at it again.

"The spins they put out, the rumors, it makes me sick to my stomach sometimes. And every now and then I get blindsided by things." Kara admitted. "I'm still getting used to it, I guess, and I missed you and all. I'm just getting frustrated by the noise around us."

Lena nodded as she processed things through, Kara's apologetic look conveying the sincerity of her words.

It's true. They've balanced everything out perfectly most of the times, they have their routines set, especially with Kara and the whole Supergirl thing, but it's still difficult sometimes.

They have movie nights in, or just nice quiet dinners somewhere.

They haven't exactly had the time to breathe, though, actually breathe and just… well, just be a normal couple who's been dating for close to a year now. It was their normal, and it felt right for them but most days, Lena could definitely feel the pressure. And some days, she can't help but wonder how they've been doing things all over the place, skipping steps and backtracking to reach certain milestones as they fast forward through their relationship.

But then Kara smiled one of her brilliant smiles and Lena could see the cogs moving in her head.

She had a plan.

And the plan involved being picked up at eight in the evening, apparently, outside the main offices of L-Corp plaza and wearing something nice, but comfortable. Nothing too fancy or nothing that speaks CEO of the year power-suit level of an attire, making Lena dress in business casual that morning.

Alex swung by around three in the afternoon to pick up Laura, Lena had to bring her to work what with Supergirl being needed for an early morning rescue by the wharfs. Kate soon sent a visiting Dick Grayson in her stead two hours later with a tablet in hand to connect Lena to Kate. "I'm caught up, don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." was his intro as he walked towards Lena's desk.

"Kate?" Lena asked, "And what brings you to National City, Richard?"

"Ugh, don't call me that." Dick then replied, making a face before handing Lena the tablet. "I had a thing nearby and Kate asked for a favor because Bruce asked her a favor."

"You're in a mission somewhere aren't you?" Lena asked as Kate showed up on screen a slight cut on her face. The battles seemed to have been over as Lena saw her resting on some uncomfortable bed somewhere.

"I'm back in Gotham, in a certain little cave. Sorry for sneaking out of National City." Kate then clarified. "Needed to do something and luckily my night time angel saved me and Cass at the last minute." she said in her usual charming demeanor, earning her a grunt from the Batman from somewhere in the dark area she was in. "Although I do think I'm in love." she then said with a dreamy sigh.

Dick shrugged at the comment. "Zatanna saved them too, have you heard of her? I'm sure you probably have. I believe from what Luke Fox told me, Kate's words of gratitude were 'Marry Me.'"

"Can't help but try." Kate then remarked with a smirk. "But about the ring – and thanks for putting me down as contact info, by the way – the designer you've been working with was following up on which stone you decided on."

"I still haven't decided." Lena answered truthfully, biting her lip.

"Not going traditional with diamonds, huh?" Dick then asked and Lena shook her head.

"I thought about it, but it's like you said it's traditional. Too traditional. I think it could be a perfect representation though, of how Kara's a beautiful shining diamond shaped by the events of her life… how our relationship was made strong by the hell of things we've been through. But straight up traditional diamonds doesn't fit our rather special relationship and everything it's been through. It's just not enough."

"That and my dear best friend here is complaining about how it doesn't match the blue of Kara's eyes." Kate said all straight-faced.

"Opal? Or black opal? It's a bit rarer than just opal. I'm sure you can find one with hints of blue that will match Kara's eyes perfectly." Dick then suggested.

"Yes, I thought about it. The representation of it fits for Kara, she's the world to me and she literally fell from the sky to get to me, for us to be together… but it's weird though. I don't know. I feel like it's not a representation of earth, or me from earth." Lena then explained.

"Lena's all, things have to have good meaning. She drove designers insane on the meticulous details she had in mind until we found someone who can keep up with her. But for what it's worth, you have to admire the level of detail and thought she's put into this." Kate then said.

Dick smiled at the comment. "You really love her, huh?"

Lena simply nodded, the look in her eyes was enough to convey just how much she did indeed love Kara.

"We went through an extensive list of the world's most expensive gemstones too… Red Beryl? Might remind Kara of red kryptonite. Emerlads? Green Kyrptonite. Everything else? Not good enough, just nothing is perfect. Not even sapphires, or rubies, or azurite, or topaz, or onyx. Absolutely nothing." Kate then said earning a glare from Lena and a thoughtful look from Dick Grayson who seemed to be more helpful in this case than her actual best friend.

"How about blue diamonds? Some of the most expensive and rare diamonds are blue diamonds." Dick offered.

"Yes, except we're not robbing a museum so we can have Lena propose with the Hope Diamond." Kate then commented.

"Or I can always just buy it but it's still the wrong kind of blue." Lena then commented. "You're on to something though Grayson, there are different shades of blue for a blue diamond. We just need to find one that's perfect for Kara."

With that comment they heard someone clear their throat from somewhere in the cave Kate was in. Kate turned to look at something curiously, something Lena couldn't exactly see. Lena turned to look at Dick who was just as clueless about what was happening before they could hear the mumblings of one Bruce Wayne from the opposite side of the screen. Lena didn't exactly here what it was he was telling Kate, just that it was something along the lines of never getting to thank Lena properly for all the help she's done with Cadmus, or for that matter Supergirl.

"Where are you going with this?" they heard Kate ask suspiciously from the other side, still looking at Bruce form somewhere off screen.

The answer came in the form of a pouch being thrown towards Kate which the redheaded vigilante caught with ease.

"Oh." Kate said as she took a peek of what was inside the pouch, her lips forming a wide grin on her face. "I forget you're such a softy sometimes." she then said, still undoubtedly to Bruce.

They heard a grunt and after a few minutes of silence Kate broke the silence with an amused chuckle. "I think you're going to agree that we've found a winner." Kate proclaimed, pouring the content of the pouch in the palm of her hand to procure one deep blue and internally flawless blue diamond.

The Wittelsbach-Graff. If Lena remembered correctly it was once sold for nearly twenty four million dollars a few years back, the stone being bought by a London-based jeweler before being sold three years later for eighty million dollars. She had heard that the stone had been for sale once more the last year and was bought by an anonymous buyer for twice the last amount at some auction.

The stone was a nice cool blue, if one would had to describe it, nothing to eye-catching or loud, if anything it had a sense of subtlety to the color and a touch of elegance to it.

Lena smiled, the stone was perfect.

"And how much will our anonymous donor be willing to sell that to us?" Lena then asked.

Kate looked around as she watched Bruce Wayne make her way towards the screen and with a huff acknowledged Lena from the other side. They never spoke about it, never acknowledged it. Of course Lena knew who Batman was, all thanks to Lex's files, and Bruce knew that she knew thanks to Kate's investigations, especially since Kate told him everything.

So this little act was very much appreciated, especially with how Bruce was all about the security of their secret identities.

Even Dick looked surprised.

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath, the stern look on his face quickly being replaced with a genuine smile. "We've known each other for years Lena, I'd say you can get it for a fair price."

"How much?" Lena then asked.

"Free." Bruce then replied making Kate whistle. "Like I told Kate, you helped us save the world along with Ms. Danvers. I still haven't met her personally without our capes and cowls, so pardon the formality. Still, I suppose you can let this be my wedding gift. And what do you know, it's also something blue."

Dick chuckled, Kate shook her head, and Lena found herself speechless. She most definitely did not see this coming.

And in an unexpected twist of fate, she found the perfect stone for the perfect engagement ring for Kara being gifted to her by Bruce Wayne of all people.

As it would turn out, Lena was in for a lot of surprises that day.

Just as promised, Lena was out of the office and in her elevator five minutes before eight, and was promptly awaiting Kara at the lobby of L-Corp's main building, expecting her to arrive at any given moment.

As her watch displayed the time, eight o'clock precisely, she heard the roaring of a loud motor outside. Jerry, the chief of her security stationed in the lobby looked rather curious but ready in case it was some kind of attack at the building. What with all the attacks L-Corp endured the last year, the six months of quite they received was definitely putting most of Lena's employees on edge, making them feel like at any moment something equally devastating was about to happen.

Jerry had one finger on an emergency button that was setup to quickly alert both the NCPD and the DEO in case it turned out to be a big threat. Meanwhile, Lena steeled herself, hoping against all hope that Kara would get there in time when a jet black motorcycle slickly stopped in front of the building.

Lena looked on curiously at the rider taking of their helmet as soft blonde hair cascaded out of the helmet like velvet curtains. Once the helmet was completely off, Lena found Kara getting off the bike looking all smug, helmet in one hand, walking towards the building and undoubtedly staring at Lena.

Lena was surprised by the grand entrance, to say the least. Sure, she's seen Kara do more amazing feats as Supergirl with all the battles she witnessed from front row seats, but something about Kara in a leather jacket, riding a motorcycle and so effortlessly pulling off an air of confidence she never have seen before was most definitely getting to Lena.

And getting her in ways she never thought… well, technically she has had thoughts of but…

But…

Jerry chuckled as she took out a helmet from underneath his little desk. "Thought it was a joke when your sister asked me to keep this here this morning. She dropped by to say hello." he said handing the helmet to Kara.

Kara simply shrugged. "Oh, Jer, you know we Danvers never kid about romance." she replied with a wink before making her way to Lena with a smirk. Jerry simply shrugged and watched Kara curiously.

Lena found herself speechless. Something about the outfit… something about Kara… it was… just…

She was at a loss for words.

"You okay, love?" Kara then said with a grin, throwing back Lena's favorite pet name for her of sorts.

Lena smiled, trying to regain a bit of her composure. Sure Kara's left her speechless many times before, but this just takes the cake. It wasn't awe for her own goddess, it was more like want if the thoughts currently filling her head was anything to go by.

Lena shook her head and accepted the helmet from Kara as the two walked towards the motorcycle.

"Are you sure you're not on red K? Periwinkle?" was the first thing that came out of Lena's mouth as soon as they were out. She almost regretted it, afraid that it might bring out memories that Kara would be either too ashamed or embarrassed about but thankfully her Supergirl took it in good strides and simply chuckled.

"No, with you, I don't need anything else." Kara simply answered almost out of breath. "But I did promise one hell of a date night, now, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did love. The bike?"

"Mine. I do have one although I typically keep it parked at the DEO. I rarely use it."

"This isn't some kind of dare from Kate or Alex, is it?" Lena pressed on still a bit suspicious. "Or a prank from Winn?"

"No." Kara simply replied, shaking her head. "I figured taking a different scenic route to our little garden would be nice. Although I did get the idea from Alex's little surprise for Maggie a week ago. She went out of her way to do something nice to surprise her girl, I figured I can do the same and show you a side of Kara Danvers you still haven't seen."

Lena nodded, taking that in. She was still trying to reconcile the image of Kara in her usual pastel colored cardigans with the Kara in the leather jacket with the cool almost debonair charm. The two got on, Kara securing Lena's hands around her. "Hang tight." she then heard Kara say and Lena did, clinging onto Kara for dear life.

Was she afraid? No. This wasn't exactly the first time she rode a bike. Besides, Kate had a nasty habit of trying to sneak her off on hers whenever she was around and Lex, back when he was still her brother Lex, had taught her how to ride one herself.

But this time, Lena knew it was different. It wasn't the fact that they were riding a motorcycle, not the thrill of the adventurous night ahead of them, not the promise of a romantic evening either.

It was Kara. The fact that Kara always thought of everything, of how she could keep making special memories with Lena, it always overwhelmed her.

The ride was liberating, freeing really. Almost like flying but not quite. Kara, true to her word, took her to the garden they visited the night they reconciled their first major fight. Only major fight really. They would have tiny squabbles here or there but nothing on big things, just the usual difference in opinion on matters that they always ended up talking about at night anyways, before going to bed, because Kara would never allow the two of them to sleep still having a disagreement on something, not until they talked about their differences and come to an understanding.

The last time Lena was in the garden was that same night making her almost wonder why they never came back. It felt strange walking the same path she once did with Kara who was in her Supergirl outfit then with Kara the way she was now, but then, she supposed, maybe that's why Kara changed her usual wardrobe. She was there not with Kara Danvers but not with Supergirl as well. She was there with Kara Zor-El.

The love of her life, the woman she wants to marry, Kara Zor-El.

Kara led the way, her hand in Lena's hand, fingers laced together. Lena couldn't help but smile as she remembered the flowers they exchanged that cold winter night almost a year ago. That night Lena called Kara her sun and Kara called Lena her moon and stars, her silence, her calm, her graceful beauty.

That night that Kara promised to catch Lena in her arms. Always.

And true to her word, Kara did always catch Lena.

All as Lena continued to keep falling, falling, falling…

…endlessly falling in love with her.

They reached the spot where Kara handed her the blue rose. In the middle where they once stood was a blanket, some cushions, candles, a bottle of wine and a picnic basket. All surrounded by the lush blue flowers that symbolized the impossible kind of love they have in their hands, the fulfillment of a wish come true.

Lena eyed the basket suspiciously before turning to Kara who simply shrugged. "I'll have you know I've been learning a lot of dishes to impress my beloved."

Lena chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes. I've been learning from the best. Eliza. That and Ray might have given me a few recipes during our last visit."

Lena smiled, despite the outfit, despite the flair, Kara's smile held the same warmth, her eyes the same glow. Still the soft and gentle love that had kindled the flames of their romance to begin with.

And once more, Lena thought, she could truly never get enough of this feeling that Kara's presence in her life relentlessly evoked.

Through her simple acts, through her quite words…

…in everything she ever did…

The feeling of truly being loved.

_I'm gonna marry this woman for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The diamond Lena's using for her Kara's engagement ring exists in real life. It was indeed bought for $80 M by a former emir of Qatar and possibly is still in his possession. For the purpose of this fic only, Bruce Wayne bought it for fun/possible investment. He gives it to Lena since, well, he's had a cameo in the last fic and it is his action behind the scenes that launches Kate's visit and the subsequent uncovering of the Cadmus plot from the main fic that I figured he might as well show his appreciation for all the hard work our lovely couple has done and contribute something to this. Again, rich families, fancy galas they all undoubtedly attend, it's not hard to give them a personal connection of some sort as well.
> 
> That said, the Hope Diamond that Kate brought up is currently in the Smithsonian in DC. All other gemstones mentioned are included to the list of precious if not rare stones that exist.
> 
> Yeah, I got carried away with the stone thing but the diamond is absolutely beautiful and I figured, Lena would pick one of the rarest gemstones this earth can offer to one of the rarest treasures she has in life ;)


	7. The World Keeps Getting in the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 of the epilogue series for 'Will You Be My Savior?' Hope you guys are enjoying the snippets of their lives after all they've been through from the main fic.
> 
> Thanks for the patience with the waiting. I've been kept busy with a storm of endless things to do related to my work and such. Anyways, I'll try to keep uploads on a regular schedule. I do intend to focus on this fic now that I've concluded one of my other ongoing ones. As always comments and reviews are always appreciated. ;)
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

_Monday_

She just had the most perfect date with one Lena Luthor a few days ago. Everything between then and this morning also seemed to be rather perfect. Idyllic if Kara was being honest.

So of course, of course Monday would come like a rude awakening with all of it glorious action and revenge plots that Kara was still getting used to.

That morning, Reactron came knocking on the front doors of the Hamilton offices, clearly still thinking that it was Lord Industries. An incident had occurred at the prison he was being held at and it allowed him to escape. Most of the day had been spent tracking him down with the whole incident culminating with a super team up with her cousin, Superman.

Although that was more of an accidental coincidence than an actual plan. They were well past the point of Kal being all protective of Kara after all, he was certain that Supergirl could save the day herself.

Instead, Superman found himself at National City for different reasons. It had been faster to fly the distance as a superhero than travel as mild-mannered reporter, really that was the only reason he ended up showing up to the scene of the crime on his way of finding Kara. As soon as the matter with Reactron had been resolved, the two soon found themselves at the rooftops of Catco, Kal sporting a huge grin on his face.

"What's up? I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." Kara asked, sporting her own grin as she reeled from the high of saving the day against a former enemy that had caused her trouble before. Can you blame a Kryptonian for celebrating the progress she's made with the whole superhero gig?

"I have good news and even better news." Kal started, and with that he was sure to have all of Kara's attention.

Because finally, finally Kal had found the stone Kara was looking for. They had the gemstone Kara intended to use for the ring.

But what was more was that Kal found a few ores of their regular ol' sunstones. "I figured you could also use them. I know some families on Krypton would adorn their ceremonial robes with them, and with the Fortress being the closest thing of home we have where we can actually entertain guests, I thought might want to consider a Kryptonian ceremony at the Fortress. We've talked about this before and I know you want an earth wedding with Lena and maybe just a Cliff note's version of Krypton's marriage rites because of the limited resources we have, but that doesn't mean you can't have both of the full ceremonies. Plus, there's enough of the ores for two ceremonial robes. I also checked the Fortress and a few other sources with the help of some friends to find everything we'll need."

"Kal… I… I don't know what to say." Kara replied. A lot of Krypton's traditional rites would have been impossible to do on earth, mostly because of the materials and resources they would have needed that's why she had forgone that.

"Kara, you're marrying the love of your life. And you are my family. Heck, Lena's family too, not just because of you dating her but because of Laura and Conner. You deserve the fairy tale kind of happily ever after setting for what is undoubtedly one of the happiest days of your life." Kal then said before Kara pulled him in for a hug.

The two soon wasted no time in getting Winn set-up for the setting the stone and making the bands. Kara let the two talk about the technicalities, as she tried her best not to vibrate with joy like a certain three year old Kryptonian girl.

Excited was an understatement when it came to describing what Kara was feeling.

Especially when all she could think of was that she was yet another step closer to beginning a new chapter with Lena, the reality of what she was planning to do starting to sink

Kara came to pick Lena up in her office that night, a skip in every step she took towards her beloved and their daughter. Lena was on her couch going over piles of data she needed to review regarding one of her new projects to prepare for a meeting towards the end of the week with investors, Meanwhile, Laura was quietly playing with Mr. Cuddles next to her on the couch. Laura somehow picked up on her excitement however and started zooming around Kara as soon as she took her Mama's presence in.

Laura settled in Kara's arms as the little girl tried to give her a bear hug. "I don't think I've ever seen you smiling like that, and I do believe I've never failed to you smiling." Lena then said.

Kara simply shrugged, afraid that if she spoke up about why she was so happy she'd let something slip. Instead she focused her efforts in trying to convince Lena to give it a rest for the night and come home with them.

Lena, ever the perfectionist, did not want to miss a single thing. They reached a compromised within minutes with Lena agreeing to only do a bit more work at home.

Lena settled in on the couch once they reach their flat, and Kara quickly took care of their little girl, taking Laura to her room and getting her ready for bed.

Once in her PJs, Kara tucked Laura in and did her best to give her a stern look. "Now my angelic little girl, I know you'd rather be with Mommy and me, tonight but I needed to tell you something important. You have to promise me to keep this a secret, okay?"

Laura nodded, her eyes glowing with excitement and anticipation. "This is a super-secret, so not even Mommy can now. Promise?"

Laura nodded eagerly. "I promise mama!" she exclaimed.

Kara smiled and leaned in closer. In a low voice she knew only Laura could here – yeah, she wasn't taking any chances in case Lena walked in to check on them – she told Laura her plan and explained what it meant the best way Kara could to three year old.

Laura squealed and giggled in delight before almost –  _almost –_ flying up and hitting the ceiling. And this time around Kara let her fly around and until she tired down, mostly because she herself felt like she was floating on air with just the thought of becoming an official family in the eyes of the citizen of the world, but more so in keeping with Kryptonian traditions.

Kara was thankful that their ruckus wasn't enough to distract Lena a few minutes later, finding her beloved still hard at work in the living room. Kara settled down on her favorite armchair, watching Lena hard at work, forever at awe of the amazing woman in her life.

Slowly, sleep takes over her, dreams of happier and brighter futures ahead with the love of her life enticing her.

The world stayed still that night, no additional trouble, letting Supergirl have her peace.

Although the same can't be said for Lena who worked throughout the night for projects that would benefit millions of people worldwide.

Some days it's Lena who does a whole lot more work, whose job never seemed to end.

Some days it was Lena who was being her Supergirl in her own right.

_Tuesday_

Still on a high, Kara started the next with great vigor. She made a few easy saves that morning, tried to coordinate another date with Lena to celebrate what she was sure would be a successful meeting set on Thursday that week, and was on top of her assignments at Catco.

Lunch time found Kara spending some time at the DEO. She checked on Alex and Jeremiah, her sister talking about some sort of rehabilitation plan with Dubbilex that could help him when he fully wakes up and recovers, before swinging by Winn's corner of the labs to check on the progress with the bands and the engagement ring.

"I can't get this done by Thursday night Kara. You can't rush perfection." Winn commented.

"I wasn't… I mean, I might have thought of something spontaneous instead of the romantic setting I'm planning with James and Lucy but I wasn't exactly…"

Winn chuckled. "Yeah, you can't lie for your life Kara. Just enjoy your date this week without the pressures of proposing and trust in me with this okay? The design you have isn't impossibleto do, it will just take time."

"I know Winn, but I, I don't know. I just can't wait any longer you know? Is this even normal?" Kara then asked as she slumped down on a chair next to Winn who was finding all of this amusing. He was going to say something when an alert for an attack down town came in, it was by some guy claiming he's hunting down the supers and he was planning to start with Supergirl as a warm up act for Superman.

Clearly, that was mistake number one.

Alex came along with her to take down the guy who was calling himself Bloodsport and his cronies. While the mess was clearly taken care of and his men taken in by the police, Bloodsport himself managed to escape.

Which of course meant that her afternoon was already planned out for her. It was back to juggling work at Catco and running extra patrols as Supergirl.

And as if to drive home the point that when it rains it most certainly pours, Kara had to deal with an incident regarding an apartment complex collapsing due to old foundations. No one was seriously injured, thankfully, as Kara arrived in time to help get everyone out.

The evening was capped off with a save down town, some restaurant caught on fire.

And just when she thought things were finally over, just as she reached L-corp to pick up Lena and Laura, of course Bloodsport makes his grand re-entrance by holding a few people hostage at the opening of a new club near the financial district.

"Go get him. And make sure you throw in a punch for me for ruining our family dinner plans." Lena said with a kiss on Kara's cheeks.

Kara simply nodded, turned to Laura and promised she'll be back soon, before checking to see that she has the all clear to fly into the night from Lena's office balcony as Supergirl.

Some days the job never ends.

Some days it's fine. Kara understands that the world needs Supergirl and it was something that she did truly enjoy.

_Wednesday_

"You were right. It's seriously the definition of beautiful Kara, although I don't really know how to call that color." James noted. They were at their little corner booth at Noonan's for lunch, Winn showing James the progress he's been making with the bands with a quick picture that Kara made him promise to delete soon in case Lena gets a hold of it.

"I would like to call it chromic blue-green-gray." Winn then replied with a grin.

"I don't see how the ring would look well with the gemstone though." James then said.

Kara immediately shook her head, "That's not for the engagement ring, that's the bands for the Kryptonian ceremony. Winn's still trying to have a hard time getting the right hue for that. Since the stone is black in its base with essentially all the colors Krypton can offer, I thought something more subtle but complimentary would be better but it seems it hard to pull it off with the metal we found."

"Clark really did a great job on that, huh?" James commented. "So what color are you trying to pull off with that one?"

"More of a dark silver kind of color to let the rich colors of the stone stand out, but apparently it has to be just the right shade of it." Winn then grumbled before eying Kara.

"Hey, you're the one who said we can't rush perfection." Kara retorted as she enjoyed lunch with her friends.

It was a nice break from the long night she had the other day. Bloodsport didn't play fair at all. He came with kryptonite weapons, all provided for by his so-called pals – Kara definitely thinks it was someone along the lines of Deathstroke. Thankfully her suits were all the lead-lined upgraded versions that Lena had designed with her friends back in Earth-1.

Showed him right.

But apparently her week was only getting started, what with the news of the Silver Banshee's escape flashing on all the TV screens at Noonan's.

"Looks like you'll be getting a reunion with your crazy ex-girlfriend soon, Winn." James joked just as Winn hid his face behind his hands and groaned.

"How about we get the OG superfriends back in action?" Kara then said with a smile, already making her way out of the booth.

"Us?" Winn asked as she looked up rather confused. "Just us?"

"Yeah, I think everyone else is busy with other things. Besides, we dealt with her before. Come on man." James then said, eager to hit the streets as Guardian alongside Supergirl.

Kara soon found one of her self-proclaimed arch-nemesis and, surprise, surprise, she had picked L-Corp plaza as her target.

Round one of their battle was a draw, Kara mostly being distracted knowing that Lena and Laura were both in the building. Even with Guardian's help and Winn's back up tech support, they found themselves struggling with the encounter. The priority was, after all, keep everyone safe, and that was bit hard when it's in the middle of lunch time at one of the busiest places what with the number of people working for L-Corp all running around in confusion and fear.

After a series of exchanges, Siobhan Smythe, the Silver Banshee, found her exit and escaped. Kara wasted no time with checking in on Lena and Laura. Deciding that it was for the best, Kara had James and Winn take Laura to the DEO to keep her safe, Siobhan seemed to be wanting revenge on Kara and Supergirl for 'ruining her life' and the DEO was the perfect fortress to keep her most precious little girl safe.

Or at the very least, keep her from saving the day and exposing herself.

Besides, Alex may be busy with Jeremiah, but with Maggie there with her, she knew that Laura would be well taken care of. J'onn too of course.

Lena wasted no time in trying to figure out a way to help her out after that. Evening came with the Silver Banshee ready for round two.

Kara was prepared as well with Lena's own invention to dampen her powers.

It was a hard battle but the fight was over before long.

The day was saved thanks to Supergirl and the brilliance of one Lena Luthor.

The two soon found themselves at home both tired and sleepy. Despite Laura being at Alex and Maggie's, Kara knew there wasn't really any much time for anything else. She collapsed onto their bed just as Lena did the same thing, cuddling next to Kara as they both soon found themselves asleep.

Some days they just really want to enjoy the peace and quiet of being next to each other. Especially after a long day.

Some days all they want is to just be, even if that means they simply fall asleep in each other's arms.

_Thursday_

Okay, so maybe Kara thought it would be a nice plan to just surprise everyone. She's been dying to do this, excited to just ask Lena to marry her, and Kara might have honestly done it that night… if only Winn could get a move on with setting the ring.

With Lena's meeting underway that morning, Kara was most definitely looking forward to spending some alone time with her girlfriend again. She checked on Laura, who was at the DEO that day, during her lunch and came back to work with everyone going crazy.

Not in the literal sense, thankfully.

Cat was on fire, calling all of her editors for a quick meeting before assigning every single reporter a piece on the breaking news that had sent everyone to a frenzy.

Oliver Queen, their earth's Oliver Queen, was found as a prisoner on some island in China where some kind of illegal drug trade was being conducted.

To say Kara was stunned by the news was an understatement. Her mind immediately tried to figure out if the Oliver Queen on the news right now was already on his way to becoming Earth-38's own Green Arrow or if that was even a possibility she should consider in the first place.

And Lena. She knew from last year's little multiverse incident that Lena and Ollie had been somewhat close as children. Kara couldn't help but think of how Lena was at the moment.

But she really didn't have that much time to think of anything about it. Because again, when it rains, it pours, and Kara was most definitely dealing with one hell of a storm that week. With one of her nemeses back in prison, of course the other one had to escape next.

Livewire managed to slip through her cell the night before, or so she claimed, as she found herself attacking Catco midday. Supergirl managed to stop her but Livewire still managed to escape.

The rest of the day was basically a game of hide and seek featuring Cat Grant, Supergirl trying to keep her boss, friend, and mentor safe with each strike from Livewire.

It didn't help that in the middle of it all was her most awaited date with her wife… err… fiancé… err, still just girlfriend Lena and to make sure that Cat stays out of trouble, well, the date ended up becoming an awkward dinner with Cat Grant. Lena figured, it would be the easiest way for Kara to keep an eye on her.

However, dinner barely even started when Livewire appeared at the restaurant. Kara used the chaos that ensued to casually slip away and change into her Supergirl outfit while Lena did her best to hide Cat away from the danger that she was entirely too ready to face.

"I'm sure you're used to this by now, but I'm not sure if you know that Kara has this thing where she gets mad at people she cares about for putting themselves at risk. She absolutely hates it." Kara heard Lena say to Cat as she focused on subduing her very angry and vengeful enemy. She wasn't really interested in eavesdropping, it was more of a reflex really. At times like this she just automatically tunes in to Lena, she listens to her heartbeat, to her immediate surroundings to make sure that she can be right by her side if Lena's ever in any immediate danger.

"But she does that every time. More than anyone, she should know what it means not to hide from your own problems, murderous enemies included." Cat replied.

Kara really wasn't able to focus much on what Lena said after that, with Livewire nearly knocking her off her feet with a really powerful blast. She focused her complete attention on her as she picked herself of the ground and tried to minimize the battle damage as best she could.

The battle went on for a while longer until finally the day was saved after an assist from Alex who figured that Kara had much a bit too much on her plate that day, her own super-secret agent suit fully functional once more.

By some miracle, Kara was thankful that she managed to get through the day, one multiverse chat with her Earth-1 friends regarding the return of their Oliver and multiple attempts in Cat's life done.

With the aftermath and inevitable debrief at the DEO waiting ahead of her, Kara had let Lena go home ahead, with her girlfriend promising to make sure that Cat does the same.

It was a little past midnight when Kara finally got home. She would have gotten home earlier but right after the debrief, the DEO had to handle some emergency from a Fort Rozz alien that showed up after a few years since Myriad and that they still haven't apprehended.

Lena was still up, however, reading a book in the living room, waiting for her safe return.

She was about to change to join her, dropping a quick kiss on Lena's cheek on her way to get change when she gets another call from Alex.

Kara grumbled, she just can't catch a break.

Some days, you just can't find the time.

Some days, it was just impossible.

_Friday_

It was a quiet day for Kara the next day. Catco was still on a frenzy with all of the things that had happened the day before, from Livewire to Oliver Queen, but other than that, no real threat was afoot.

It was not a quiet day for Lena, however.

Yes, her big meeting had gone well and everything with regards to that project as going smoothly. That doesn't mean things from other on-going L-Corp projects were necessarily doing the same. Lena barely stayed through breakfast at home, one of her senior scientists in the R&D department calling to inform her about miscalculations and some resulting crisis because of it. Her girlfriend wasted no time in getting ready and heading out to deal with it, Kara immediately volunteering to take care of Laura that day.

She would have taken Laura to the DEO, but with all the madness the night before with alien escapees and upcoming criminal transfers, she figured they had their hands full.

Besides, James was at Catco. She could keep Laura busy in her office and if she needed any help, he would be there to lend a hand. As for everyone else, well, they all adored Laura. Even Snapper Carr.

To her surprise though, it wasn't James who ended up lending her a hand. No, it was Cat. The entire day, queen of all media Cat Grant decided to tutor her special little girl in how to be a CEO – not that Lena wasn't already doing that, Kara was sure she already was – and Laura ended up following Cat the entire day like an adorable puppy, eager to learn as much as she could about matters she was still too young to know.

Around the afternoon, Lucy dropped by to check in on her, James, and of course Laura. With her articles typed up, and her two faithful friends taking over form Cat when it came to doting on her daughter, Kara slipped away and picked up a box of pizza to bring to Lena. She was sure she hadn't eaten anything.

Sure enough, Lena hasn't stopped working since that morning. She was back at her office, looking over some experimental results on her tablet, dozens of folders scattered all over her desk. They chatted for a few minutes, Kara reprimanding Lena about never skipping meals, while Lena guiltily indulged in a few slices.

After making sure that Lena was well fed and ready to get back to work, Kara took to the skies for some patrolling. As much as she wanted to stick around, she knew that Lena needed her own space to focus on resolving their little morning incident at L-Corp.

She swung by the DEO that evening, James and Lucy watching over Laura back at home. Jeremiah was stable, and he even briefly opened his eyes before going back to sleep, making Alex feel hopeful. Winn was hard at work with helping Kara on the ring, and J'onn was simply enjoying the peace the day had offered them by going out for coffee with M'gann.

Kon stopped by with Tim, the Red Robin was apparently there to pick up Kate for some mission they needed to do. The two decided to spend some time together before they needed to go again.

And when she reached home, James and Lucy were playing board games with Laura. Winn decided to swing by, nothing much for him to do after work. In a way, it felt very reminiscent of the times they used to do game nights together, just the four of them.

They played all night long until Laura fell asleep on Kara's lap. Until Winn was close to dozing off and falling flat on his face on the coffee table himself. Until the night started giving way to daylight once more

Some days it's too much and Kara misses Lena impossibly so.

Some days it was great to have friends around, making her feel less lonely without her.

_Saturday_

As much as Kara hated the nights that Lena stayed at work all night, she knew it was some kind of necessary evil and understood the hard work her girlfriend was putting in making sure that L-Corp leaves a legacy of good for everyone around the world.

Besides, she knew even without talking about it that Lena undoubtedly felt the same way when it came to Kara's Supergirl responsibilities. It was just the way it was for the two of them, what with their constant need of saving the world.

It was bright and early in the morning when Kara and Laura swung by L-Corp to bring Lena some breakfast. As expected Lena, was on her couch just about to finish up. How she can go all night working is a great wonder to Kara on somedays, making her think that her girlfriend most definitely have superpowers of her own.

They ended up having an hour to catch up, having breakfast as a family. It was nice, peaceful, and finally Kara thought that they could finally have some time to relax and just be.

She, of course, thought wrong.

The three of them ended up going to the DEO to deal with some mess with A.G.E.N.D.A. and the final match with Kon-El's clone. Match – that was what the clone was called – had finally fallen and was currently being secured in a secured cell, inside his own pod that was created by Dubbilex to keep him under stasis. Kon was badly hurt. He was quickly placed in Kara's Sunroom when they got back. Amanda Spence was also being kept in a special cell, although Kal's little league of heroes seemed to have taken responsibility on that.

Lena was of course worried over Kon. As soon as he had woken up, he got a very long stern lecturing from her. With his state, they all agreed it was best that he stick around for a while and recuperate, take some down time from his Superboy duties in a place where they would be well equipped to help him recharge and rest.

In the middle of all the craziness of dealing with the Cadmus leftover, Jeremiah woke up for the first time, keeping Alex busy with dealing with her father and taking care of him along with Eliza. At the very least, something good happened that day. With pretty much all her friends currently preoccupied with a matter at hand, even Kate was busy keeping an eye on Earth-38 Oliver Queen in case he did have a nightly vigilante habit like his Earth-1 counterpart, Kara thought it would be a good time to swing by and see Jeremiah as well.

The hubbub, however, didn't quite die down and within minutes of Kara thinking she had some time alone with her human family, chaos once again ensued in the form of a guy calling himself 'Electric Man' as he pretty much terrorized National City's financial district for reasons still unknown to Supergirl.

And it pretty much stayed that way. With the want to check on Jeremiah as soon as she could and on Kon too, Supergirl pretty much dealt with the problem with ease.

But that's not where things end.

Nope.

Because apparently Kara didn't get the memo that it was 'supervillain escapees' week and she had to deal with Bloodsport, again, after he escaped the transport vehicle he was in. They were supposed to take him to Stryker's island, something about crimes in Metropolis that he had committed.

One supervillain chase and battle later, Kara found herself at the DEO finally being able to reunite with Jeremiah. She, Alex, and Eliza had stayed pretty much in his room for the rest of that evening until Kara got another call, that is, for some emergency at a power plant.

And on her way back, it was a burning building.

Easy saves for Supergirl, thankfully.

She got home in time for Lena to tuck Laura in. Kon was hanging around in the living room, having been discharged from the Sunroom. It would seem that all the crises have been averted already, at least for that day, when both Kara and Lena got a call about some criminal group composed of aliens and humans alike thought it was the best idea in the world to hold the Luthor Children's Hospital hostage for a really high ransom.

Kara immediately called James and Lucy to keep an eye on Laura and Kon-El for the night. "You know I'm responsible enough to do that myself, right?" Kon had protested.

"Not according to Lena. And she wants to make sure you'll both stay away from any shenanigans." Kara quickly replied as she and Lena got ready to go.

"What kind of trouble do you think we'll get into in the middle of the night? Besides, Laura's asleep." Kon argued.

"The sneaking away to be a hero kind." Lena rightfully replied and Kara couldn't help but chuckle.

Some days it never ends.

Some days they both need to step up and be the hero the world needs.

_Sunday_

It was a freaking Sunday!

For crying out loud, this was the one day of the week where Kara has managed to convince Lena to rest and take a break from work. It was the one day of the week where she knew for sure that she could just stop and spend her morning being lazy in bed with Lena, spend her afternoon with her girlfriend and Laura and just be.

James and Lucy left a little over midnight after the whole incident at the hospital. Kon, after promising Lena that he'd be on his best behavior as he recuperated from the nearly solar flaring against Match, left after breakfast to hang out with Tim and Cassie, another one of Bruce Wayne's many wards, as both of them were in National City to spend some time with Kate.

See, it could have been a perfect family fun-filled Sunday.

But no, apparently the alien menace terrorizing downtown National City didn't get the memo for that.

Kara wasn't even sure which alien species he was, she was pretty sure she knew but at the moment she was still just pretty much frustrated that the said menace who just refused to stay down was ruining her Sunday.

As if that wasn't enough, the rest of the day was spent with alien prisoners trying to escape at the DEO holding facility, Lena being called in to tinker with their cells to reinforce them after.

Then another attack at downtown National City by some girl calling herself as Ravager who was dressed up like Deathstroke. The Titans swung by with Nightwing in charge, and dealt with Ravager and her team. She escaped at the end of their scuffle, and Kara knew she would most likely pop again on some later day, but it didn't seem like she was there for revenge on her specifically or anything. It would seem like she was on a mission to assassinate some huge figure in the financial world and Nightwing said that the Titans had it handled.

And when that was over, some being Kara recognized as H'El, an alien who worked with her Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara before, was spotted above National City. He was in a tight match with Kal above the skies, and if the news were to be believed, they've been fighting all the way from Metropolis.

After a great deal of effort from the both of them, Kara and Kal both decided he was too dangerous to keep on earth and sent him to the Phantom Zone.

Incredibly tired and still a bit annoyed with the day – technically week – she's been having, Kara found herself flying above National City, stopping things before they could even happen. During one last fly around the city, Kara spotted Cat on her balcony at Catco. Cat seemed to have noticed her too, raising a glass in her honor before taking a sip.

Kara found herself landing on Cat's balcony with a huff.

"Rough night, Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"More like week." she replied sounding rather deep in thought. The week had started with easy saves and great happiness and excitement, with Kal finding the stone she had wanted, with Winn working hard to get it set, with James and Lucy already helping her finalize her plans for the proposal.

Her week started with hopes and dreams of her life with Lena as they start a new chapter in their lives.

And now there' also a whole lot of catching up to do with Jeremiah!

Kara found herself opening up to Cat, not about the engagement but at the very least about her own frustrations. Date night got canceled, Sunday festivities put on hold. It was just too much. All that Kara wanted to do was spend time with Lena, with her family.

But the world just kept getting in the way. She thought this was over, sort of, when Cadmus had fallen. Some days were still long and hard and busy, it was a part of their life. But crazy weeks like this? Kara couldn't help but think about Kal and his own situation with Louis. Was the presence of crazy weeks like this contributed to the reasons why Kal hadn't proposed? Was this what he meant before when Kara asked her?

Would she ever find the time to do what she wanted? Would they ever find the time to be?

Cat placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "You know, Supergirl, the world won't stop turning and stand still just for you. It has a way of always wanting to test us. No matter how perfect we want one moment to be so we can spend time with the people we want. You have to seize the moment when it comes. It won't ever be perfect, it won't ever be the way you want it to be. But it will be true to their nature, and pure and raw and in the end you'll find that you'd rather have it that way after all."

Kara nodded in response as Cat's words sunk in. "Thank you, Ms. Grant. For everything. I don't know how or why, but I always find myself here whenever I need a good advice and I'm always going to be thankful for it." she said before giving her a hug.

"My balcony's always open for you, Supergirl." Cat then replied.

With that, Kara flew off to the skies. The city was safe, and quite, and finally still for once. Kara found herself landing out in the balcony of their bedroom. Lena was already in bed, reading a book as she waited for her to come home. Laura was right next to her, her scrawny little hands wrapped around Lena's arm as she soundly slept.

Kara zoomed inside, quickly discarding her suit for her PJs, stopping herself by the foot of their bed with a soft smile on her lips. The rush of air that comes with Kara speeding around had Lena's attention, the book she was reading was quickly discarded to her bedside by the time Kara had stopped. She smiled warmly back, "Welcome home, love."

Kara looked over at Laura as she climbed onto bed and without even prompting Lena, her girlfriend answered her unspoken question. "She couldn't sleep and well, she might have floated up in her dreams and made another hole in the wall of her room again."

"We'll fix that later. You shouldn't have waited up." Kara finally said, pressing a kiss on Laura's forehead in the process.

"I can't sleep without you." Lena replied.

Kara simply kissed her in response and they all fall asleep together, Laura snuggled comfortably between them.

Some days, the world just kept getting in the way.

Some days, it's too hectic and crazy.

Some days, it's just not perfect.

But Kara knew she would rather have more of those days than never having what they have now.

Because no matter what, she most certainly won't trade anything in the world for what she had in her hands now.

And for that, she was thankful.


	8. A Super Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was supposed to go up three weeks earlier. So sorry for the delay, but I had a family emergency. Anyways, updates should be more consistent now, so here is chapter 8 featuring Kara and Lena planning their next moves and Kon getting in on the loop of things!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! The last two chapters are going to be a bit long so please bear with me. I do hope to get them up before Christmas. :3

"That truly is beautiful." J'onn had said, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Absolutely amazing." Lucy then replied sounding breathless, standing between J'onn and Alex.

"Ditto." James added.

"I have to say Danvers, the bar's set pretty high right now." Maggie then said as she wrapped her arm around Alex. "Your sister's tastes are incredible."

"Kara, I honestly don't know what to say. That's just… that's… I don't even know if there's any word that could capture just how beautiful it is." Alex then said, mesmerized by the sight of the ring in front of her. It took him two weeks but Winn finally finished setting the stone in the ring, the metal band finally at the right hue for Kara to approve of. The bands for the ceremony were also set right next to it, but no matter the amazing color combination was, the ring was just…. It was magnificent.

The black stone was cut just in the right way to show of the spectrum of colors that Krypton possessed. One look at it and one would think they were looking at the entire universe.

And that was what Kara wanted. To give the universe to Lena, because Rao knows just how much she truly deserves. With that ring, Kara knew that it was finally possible.

The stone was surrounded with laurel wreaths that twisted around the base of the alien metal it was set in. The one Kal supplied them with. It was the strongest, most unbreakable one he and Kara knew existed in the universe. Not even the two of them could break it, and Winn had to possibly break records to achieve the temperatures needed to temper with it. Kara's heat-vision came in handy with that at the price of nearly solar flaring out but in the end it was worth it.

"Uh, some thanks along my way would be highly appreciated too, you know?" Winn then interjected, acting all hurt that he's contribution was being ignored at the moment.

"You're hard work is highly appreciated Winn." Kara then said, pulling her best friend in for a hug. It was the truth, without Winn, they would have had trouble getting this done.

"Okay, now when you give bear hugs like that, it makes grown men cry a little." Winn then replied, choking up a little and Kara couldn't help but smile and get a bit emotional.

The ring was ready.

It was set.

The plan, however, was not.

The past two weeks has been the toughest she has had to face, that is, not including the insanity that was dealing with Cadmus and the blight invasion of the past year. On top of the endless news cycle regarding Oliver Queen – something that Kara was a little thankful for because at least the media had their focus on a different billionaire for a change and she can go on dates with Lena in the public without the constant barrage of people following them – was the news regarding the construction of S.T.A.R. Labs around the country. Yes, their version of Harrison Wells was on his way to making his dreams a reality, and multiple cities would be opening up a facility too. The one in Metropolis would be headed by one of Kal's longtime friends and ally, Professor Emil Hamilton, while the one at Central City would be headed by Wells himself. There was a talk of opening their own facility either in Gotham or National City, but that was still up for debate. If anything, it only meant that Kara was busy researching things and digging up info for her article.

Then of course was Jeremiah's rough start at recovery. He's still being housed at the new fully furnished medical wing of the DEO. Lena had offered his own suite at one of her hospitals if he wanted to have more privacy and feel a little less like a science subject and Kate was quick to throw in his own place to stay at Kane Tower once he feels ready to rejoin society.

All the offers were of course highly appreciated, but for now Jeremiah chose to stay. Dubbilex was working with him on a tight schedule to regain most of his usual functions back, Bruce Wayne had the best therapist at the ready to help him deal with his trauma – yeah, Kara has no idea how that happened, but apparently he's most definitely helping them with Jeremiah now – and Alex was still constantly running tests on him. So far Jeremiah was fine, every day he was showing signs of improvement. Kara couldn't help but notice the awkwardness that surrounded him when he's alone with Eliza, but she figured it couldn't be helped. They both love each other still, but the years that had separated them meant that they have grown to live as separate people, change, and grow without each other. Still, Kara was sure that if anyone out there, any couple, could find their way to love, then her earth parents surely will too.

Then of course there's Jeremiah meeting Kon and Laura for the first time. He warmed up rather quickly to Laura, but that was to be expected. Somehow Laura had that kind of magic over people. It was his initial meeting with Kon that was a little bit awkward and tense. He was very apologetic to him about what Cadmus had done but Kon simply dismissed it. "It's not your fault Mr. Danvers, besides, if anything, I'm happy to be alive."

"Don't Mr. Danvers me, Conner. You're family now." was his quick reply.

Kon smiled shyly then, similar to how Lena reacted when Kara introduced her as her girlfriend. Her favorite reaction though came from Maggie when Alex introduced her as her own girlfriend. Jeremiah simply smiled and welcomed her to the family, jokingly telling Maggie that any person capable of winning over Alex's heart had the right to call him dad. Maggie blushed, and clumsily and awkwardly made her way towards him to give him a hug. Later that day, Alex had to explain Maggie's strained relationship with her dad who wasn't exactly supportive of who Maggie was.

"So, about the plan…" James then started only to be cut off by Kon who walked into the labs looking at them suspiciously as James, Lucy, and Winn decided to stand in front of the bands and the ring to hide it from him.

"Why on Earth are you all here in the middle of a Friday acting like children?" Kon asked.

"Um, should we tell him?" Maggie then asked turning to look at both Alex and Kara for approval.

J'onn took a deep breath, "He'll find out anyways. I'll be at the command center, Kon-El made a good point, we can't all be here in case something happens." he said walking over to Kara to give her a hug before leaving.

"Uh, guys? Still waiting for an answer." Kon then said and Kara had to manually pry her friends apart a she convinced them to let Kon-El in on the secret.

As soon as Kon's eyes landed on the ring, realization started to sink in. He beamed at Kara as he rushed for a hug, completely excited and happy, something that was rare to see on the usually broody Kon. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "Oh Kara, what's the plan? When are things going down? I'm sure Ma Kent wouldn't mind me sticking around here longer. You most definitely should have told me sooner!"

"There's a perfectly good reason why we didn't bring you in the loop sooner Connie." Winn then said, placing a hand around his shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he then replied sounding rather exasperated.

"Do you wanna know the reason why or are you gonna brood and be grumpy and complain?" Winn then replied.

"Fine, what is it?"

Kara chuckled. "Sorry, Kon, I wanted to tell you sooner but they all convinced me not to."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Cause one look and Lena has you spilling all your secrets lest you be in any trouble." Maggie replied in Kara's stead. "Understand, Superboy, this is one secret you have to take to the grave no matter what."

"Of course!" Kon then immediately replied. "This is for Lena after all."

Kara nodded and smiled. Finally, finally everything was falling in its place.

"Okay then, guys, we need to finalize a plan." she then said, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

It was time to plan the perfect proposal.

* * *

"It's gorgeous." Lena said rather breathlessly. "I mean, I know it is, I have seen the video and pictures of the ring as it was being made but still, I never expected it would be like… like… like this… it's perfect…" she then added with her tone expressing all the love in the world as she thought of Kara and how perfect the ring truly was, from the brilliant hues of the blue diamond, its clarity and cut, to the metal band with the inscription of their initials.

They were at in her study at the Watchtower. With Kara busy at the DEO and Lena having a free day, she figured a little bit of bonding time with Laura and Conner wouldn't hurt. All while juggling with a few work she needed to do at home too, sadly, because of a sniveling embodiment of white male privilege that has been causing her some personal trouble and she was dead sure he was causing her Kara trouble too, as Supergirl that is.

But she wasn't going to think about that now.

Now she had in her hands one of the most precious things she's ever held. The embodiment of a promise that she was ready to make to Kara… with Kara…

A promise of forever.

Kate was smiled adoringly at her as she stood in awe of the ring before sniggering at her state of being out of words for once. She could feel a teasing remark coming her way but before her redheaded best friend could speak a word, Lena stood straight, cleared her throat and gave her a sharp look that made Kate back off, thankfully.

Although really, Kate didn't need to say any words to let Lena know what she was thinking. From the amused smile on her face, Lena could already tell that she was finding all her comments about the ring all too adorable. Especially since she practically threatened the designer and jeweler they hired to set the ring to give daily reports to Lena who wanted to supervise that her demands were being followed down to a tee.

"Can I speak now or should I forever hold my peace lest you string me up upside down?" Kate then asked after a full minute has passed.

"We both now I can't physically do that, I'm not like you or Alex or that flirty assassin from Earth-1. My skills are on a different field." Lena replied.

"Well, who knows, I might actually let you." Kate then replied with a mischievous smile.

"And why would that be?" Lena then asked.

Kate simply shrugged. "Sometimes I don't mind being saved as long as the saving is done by a pretty maiden, preferably one with magic or perhaps an Amazonian goddess."

"How about a masked vigilante detective ex?" Lena teased, the tables now turned because of Kate's comment.

"Okay, we're officially veering off topic here." Kate replied, sounding a little defensive. Score one for Lena Luthor.

Deciding to back off on teasing Kate, Lena took a deep breath and smiled. "Still, thanks for getting this personally. I would have flown out of the country with you but the past couple of days have been hectic for Kara and me both and I didn't want to just up and leave with all that's happening."

"It was my pleasure." Kate then replied. "Besides, I got good intel on what Edge may be up to. Still can't believe he came to threaten both you and Cat Grant to support his idiotic nonsense."

"Yes, but because of him, death threats on billionaire CEOs like us has exponentially increased again." Lena then noted. "Not to mention the ridiculous crimes on the streets. But enough about that, today is a good day. Today we can actually make progress on plans and gosh! Would it be too much if I just up and proposed to Kara?"

Kate laughed. "No, but what happened to out-romancing the master of romance?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Lena simply replied with a coy smile, her tone rather suggestive.

"Didn't really need to know that." Kate simply replied with a shake of a head. "You're like a sister to me Luthor, I suggest you don't put certain mental images in my head."

"Oh, and what about all the times you tease me?"

"See, I don't really think about those things, besides I tease you about mostly PG-13 stuff. I say them without thinking to get usually composed, prim and proper Lena Luthor to become a flustered mess." Kate replied with a shrug.

"Good to know. But do you have any ideas in mind then? Cause every plot popping up in my head are a little over the top and so not Kara. I want to keep it simple but special."

"Why are you asking me? I proposed to a certain ex-girlfriend who we both know while dressed up as Batwoman, multi-tasking a bit by also revealing my secret identity."

"You proposed as Batwoman?" Conner then said, walking into Lena's study. Both Lena and Kate were quick to cover up the ring in the velvet black box on top of her desk. Lena quirked an eyebrow at Conner, a simple act that conveyed her main question. What on earth was he doing walking in on her study when he promised to keep Laura company and play with her while she worked in the study, and the of course talk to Kate who arrived a good ten minutes ago.

"Laura fell asleep, you two have been in here for far too long when you said yourself you're not to be disturbed because of slime-face Edge, and… what on earth are you two hiding behind you?"

"Morgan Edge you mean. And yes I was." Lena answered trying to stir the conversation. Kate chuckled and Lena simply rolled her eyes before elbowing her in the ribs.

"Ouch, okay, still bruised from my last case." Kate then replied.

"Then stop chuckling every time you hear Edge's full name." Lena chastised.

Kate shrugged yet again and smiled innocently. "Sorry but can't help my amusement with it. Still think it would have been nice if Morgan Edge turned out to be a little less pasty old guy with a mentality stuck in the 50s and more of a cool lesbian femme fatale."

"Do you ever not think of these things?" Conner then asked.

"I do, when things get serious. Men like Edge just want to play games they think they're good at because they also think they invented them when really they're just sniveling cheats who don't play by the rules, trying to make everything a pissing contest with who has the most power. Guys like him have a day of reckoning, that's for sure." Kate then replied confidently.

Conner simply shook his head and sighed, "So what're you guys hiding then?"

"Have you not heard that curiosity killed the cat, Superboy?" Kate retorted.

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back. Besides, it doesn't hurt that the cat in this case is half-Kryptonian who could totally use his X-ray vision." Conner then replied smugly.

To which Lena simply gave a look before he cowered back a little. "I-I mean… you know, if it's okay for me to find out either way…"

Lena sighed and turned to Kate before simply nodding.

Besides, she already has her best gal, she most definitely will need her best man with the matter on hand too.

Kate simply walked around the desk as Lena slid to the side to show Conner the ring on her desk. Conner walked slowly, taking the ring in his hand with great care as he wordlessly examined it up close in a manner that completely reminded Lena of Lex.

A smile was on his face as a realization dawned upon him. "Amazing. This is absolutely amazing Lena! How did you get your hands on the Wittelsbach-Graff diamond?"

"How did you kno- oh right, one part Kryptonian intellect, one part super genius human intellect and memory." Kate then commented.

Lena shrugged. "Bruce." she provided as a sufficient answer. "What do you think?"

"Kara would love it!" Conner immediately replied. "But… wait a minute…" Conner then started to say before glancing over Kate and suddenly shutting his mouth, backtracking a little with clumsy 'ums' and finally settling on trying to sound upset about not being included.

Lena looked over at Kate, slightly suspicious and was met by an innocent smile but before Lena could ask Kate had already taken over the conversation. "This is a delicate matter. It's not that we don't trust you, Super Jr., but we couldn't take any chances. One wrong kryptonite exposure and you'd be spilling the beans. Now that you're in the inner circle, how about we keep  _things_  a secret, huh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Conner replied, giving Kate a salute. "So how can I help?"

"Let's start with a good ol' trusty plan?" Kate then offered.

"A plan better than 'captain of romance' Kara Danvers can come up with please." Lena then admitted with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I might just be able to whip you up something like that." Conner then said rather knowingly and before she knew it, she was yet again one step closer towards that dream of a life she dared not even dream before.


	9. When the Universe Conspires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update just a few days after the last? Here's me trying to make it up to you guys! Hope you enjoy this. For now, here's chapter 9 featuring the superfriends conspiring, all bets are officially off with villains of the week be damned! We don't have a POV of Kara and Lena here but we do have the return of our fave bald frenemy!
> 
> I'll try to get the last one up by tomorrow night. ;)

The whole thing was hastily put together. If it wasn't for Alex's involvement in the core heart of the seemingly inane idea playing now playing out before them, Maggie would totally scoff at all their efforts and simply assumed that this would end the same way every other plan had ended.

In another failed attempt at decent romantic gestures. In another moment of the world interfering and getting in the way.

But perhaps the fact that the main players of the momentous occasion ahead of them were no longer going to be in play for much other than in fulfilling their crucial roles, for once, things might actually go as planned.

It's been a month since the grand unveiling of the ring and the bands that Kara had designed and Winn had put together. A whole month. To say that Kara 'Literal Ray of Sunshine' Danvers was now antsy was an understatement. She was moody, irritable, and quite frankly very much frustrated. The only time she ever cracks a smile on her face was whenever Lena or Laura or both of them were around. Currently, Kara had very thin patience with anything remotely related to any sort of criminal activity, especially when said activity comes from Intergang, Bloodsport, and their financial head, Morgan Edge.

The peace that had surrounded National City truly didn't last long. Soon, the streets were filled with a new kind of drug that was highly toxic to humans and hallucinogenic to alien-kind, even Kara fell victim to it once while working as a reporter on an L-Corp event that Edge had undoubtedly in filtrated. The slime-ball of a business magnate was truly digging under both Lena's and Kara's skin with his constant attempts at destabilizing L-Corp and tainting the Luthor name as best he could for financial gain, discrediting Catco, and of course, ruling over the criminal underworld by taking over Intergang, an international crime organization that Lex Luthor took control off after Kate had put Bruno Mannheim, its once upon a time leader, behind bars.

As it turns out – or more likely, as Kate reluctantly informed them and Conner seconded – Lena was getting more and more irritated as well.

And Maggie couldn't help but sympathized.

She too would be in the same position if her attempts at proposing to her girlfriend were all scrapped and ruined by the never ending schemes and plots that Morgan Edge was throwing their way. From the drug problem they were now resolving, poisoning kids in a swimming pool, an attempted kidnapping of Laura – that was thankfully resolved by Conner before Laura accidentally broke her would-be kidnapper's arms during his attempt one sunny afternoon in the park – to plain ol' simple assassination attempts, the guys never seems to run out of ideas.

Add that to the usual colorful villain of the week that just seems to constantly pop up at National City and yeah, even the nicest person in the universe would run out of patience.

Thankfully, said nicest person – well, in this case, the nicest people who just love and cherish each other so much – have amazing friends.

Amazing friends who constantly kept up with new proposal plans, from A to Z and back, and who were now making an extra effort because they love their happy little couple and strongly believe that they deserve a moment to just be. A moment to just be a couple, to be in love, to be a family and not fill the large shoes that the promise of their legacy had bestowed upon them.

That and a surprising ally that Maggie was still unsure to trust.

But hey, if it works, it works.

So, hastily put by the combined efforts of loving friends or not, perfect or imperfect, they will give it their all to make tonight the night it happens.

"Danvers, got the target in sight." Maggie noted through her specialized com that Winn specifically designed to be Kryptonian-proof by blocking out certain airwaves so that Kara can't pick up on their communication.

"Good, proceed as planned." she heard Alex's response come through her earpiece.

Maggie took a deep breath and crossed the road to perfectly intercept Kara on her way to pick grab a quick lunch to bring to Lena in her office. "Kara, we have a situation." Maggie said in a low voice that had Kara alert in an instant.

"Back at base?" she quickly asked.

"No, don't panic. I'll take you to the site, we just need to make a few stops." Maggie simply replied, ushering Kara on their way while the Kryptonian turned to look at her with confusion.

Here's to hoping the plan goes without a hitch.

* * *

The view from above was simply breathtaking. Clark knows, he and Kara had butted heads quite a few times since she arrived, especially pertaining to one particular Luthor, but if there was anything they agreed no matter what, it was how beautiful the world was from their view in the clouds above.

There had been a widespread attack on crime the last few weeks. Mostly with the underworld, gangs, mobs, you name it. Illegal weapons exchanges were being shut down, the new drug being passed around was disposed, Morgan Edge was firmly placed in jail after a warrant was issued for his arrest tying him to Intergang, and the list went on. Thanks to Oracle, most of the activities were being kept away from the news cycle for now, well, at least for the night. As great as it was to hear that the steadily resurfacing levels of crime plummeted down once more, it was rather suspicious.

Particularly to a certain Kryptonian and her super genius of a human girlfriend.

With the help of his little merry band of heroes – merry except for one perpetually stoic nighttime vigilante – they managed to deal with most of the worlds' worst of the worst better than they usually do.

"Man, I wish we have more proposals to plan and keep." Green Lantern had commented as he did a fly by towards Metropolis just the other night.

"Remind me that when I plan my proposal to Lois again." Clark commented. "But this is for my cousin, and all her sacrifices during the darkest of times that hit us from the other year. Especially with the Blight Invasion. We're all still here because of her."

With the world at peace for a moment and time finally deciding to standstill for once, Clark flew back to National City, checked in on Lois at the hotel they were staying at, and went on his way for one last stop before heading to the base of their rough little operation.

And he went there as Clark Kent, not as Superman like he did the last time.

Clark still found the loud alarms annoying, although he supposed it couldn't be helped. They were there for a reason. He did appreciate the tight security of the little fortress that held the world's most dangerous criminals.

At the very least, the one of them since the whole thing was built and designed to house him in particular.

On that note, Clark really still needs to thank Bruce and some of his contacts as Superman in the military for financing this and getting it up and running in a matter of days.

Lex was sitting on his bed, a bored expression on his face as his eyes were trained on the book he was reading. "Well this is a surprise, am I to expect more dinner dates than our usual casual lunches, Clark?" he asked, setting his book aside. Clark watched him as got out of his bed, approached the thick glass that separated them with the usual air of confidence shrouding him, his hands hidden behind his back when he finally stopped. "Well, I see no chess boards, no food. To what do I owe this visit then? Superman is usually the only one who likes to drop in during odd hours to see if I'm behaving."

Clark smiled. True. Just about a month ago he popped up as Superman at one in the morning trying to sound like he was interrogating Lex regarding what he knew about Intergang, their new motives and modus operandi. All of it. He even posed a subtle hypothetical question, probing Lex on what he would do if he was in Superman's shoes. He couldn't, after all, ask him things directly, what with the constant surveillance. "Don't take me for a fool Luthor, I'm not going to play this game like I usually do with you." he had said with Lex looking at him curiously.

"Oh, and how would you? I'm sure you'll be making the same mistakes as always." Lex had commented back then as he pieced together his purpose of visit.

"I know not to underestimate my opponent." Superman had said smugly.

"I highly doubt that." Lex had retorted.

"Think you can be a better Superman?" he had thrown back and in that instant Lex had understood him.

"I know I can. More than that, I can tell you how but I don't really see what I stand to gain by telling you your faults." he had replied.

"Of course. Why would you? After all, if you are the mastermind behind all of this, you would stand to gain more with Supergirl and your sister both out of the way, with chaos sewn in the streets. It's the perfect recipe for someone like you to regain your power." was all that Superman really needed to say to paint the picture. "I'm sure you're already enjoying yourself watching from the sidelines ad your sister's happiness gets derailed more and more with the world always interfering and messing with her life."

With that, Lex understood, and with his great arrogance and signs of provocation he spat out all the ways he would be better as Superman, what he would do if he were the Man of Steel. He told him who he would contact, how he as Lex running things, or at the very least some idiot trying to act like Lex, and the pitfalls of those plans he would exploit.

Clark had to suppress a chuckle back then, he never really thought Lex would make a great actor. Although, he supposed, he was good with the art of deception, what with their tainted past.

But now, the pretense was gone. It was just him Clark, and him Lex. Not mortal enemies, at least to whoever was watching the surveillance feeds, but old friends trying to rebuild a bridge that was once burnt down into nothing but ashes.

"I had an exclusive from the Man of Steel." Clark replied, finally answering Lex's question.

Lex met him with a measured look, trying to get at what he was going on about this time. "Trying to be Lois Lane now, are we?"

This time Clark allowed himself to let out a chuckle.

* * *

Lex watched Clark, curious as to what the whole scene playing around them was about this time. Not long ago, he came in as Superman asking him help on how to handle Intergang and similar underground criminal organizations causing his cousin and sister trouble. Lex had wanted to ask what the whole thing was about, but Superman never let him.

And Clark Kent, clumsy journalist, has not made an appearance for a visit the past couple of weeks either. Not until now.

"No, just lucky." he heard Clark reply "I heard a thanks was to be owed."

"Why?" Lex probed, his tone rather smug and daring. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

Because truth be told, if Clark had not played the rather obvious Lena card, he didn't really feel like helping.

No, he wasn't causing the trouble, but why on earth would he help either?

"Of course you'd think that Superman." Lex had retorted back then with Clark's provocations. "You've always been too proud, standing mighty with all the power you yield. You couldn't even ask for help if you wanted to." he teased. "Not from any mortal man like me."

"A mortal man like you would only help me if they consider it as part of their atonement."

"That would make me a sinner." Lex had then replied to Clark's retort.

"We all are. Are you seriously going to pretend you're not one?"

"No, but it makes me wonder what you are. Can someone considered godlike be a sinner like us?"

"We all make mistakes Lex, and I am no god. That's why I know that if you were in my place, you'd do no better than I would, no matter how much you'd like to consider yourself close to perfection." Superman had then responded, daring him while asking him to help him out without pleading.

And he had to hand it to Clark, he really was good at it.

He was good at playing his part perfectly.

So how could he not reward that with perfectly delivered lines and measured words of his own?

It was all for Lena, after all.

"Oh, apparently you gave advice to someone about these, um, birds…" Clark settled, bringing Lex back to the present. He sounded rather unsure how to go about things. "Lovebirds. You know, the ones that face despair and death without their mate. See, one is trouble, injured by this heavy weight that was placed on their wings so they were taken away and set apart. When the other was healed, the other suffered the same fate. Turns out this big kid who things he's the man was causing them trouble, him and some of his friends. Now they can finally be  _together_."

Lex studied Clark for a minute. He was dressed for an occasion, but he wasn't in formal wear either. Black pants, a button down baby blue shirt, leather shoes that oddly enough Lex actually remembers giving him as a gift ages ago.

The lovebirds were undoubtedly his cousin and Lena.

And the bully Edge and those wanna be criminal masterminds trying to replace him.

However, the two were already together, so it made Lex wonder what Clark was going on about.

Until it dawned upon him, what Clark was trying to say without directly saying it.

Lex shook his head, a light smile forming on his lips despite his efforts of trying to school his features to his usual stoic mask.

"Make sure the usually cheerful lovebird doesn't mess up." Lex then commented.

Clark simply nodded in response. "I'm pretty sure they both have the same intentions."

"Didn't know you're the bird whisperer, Clark." Lex replied in a tone almost reminiscent to how he used to tease Clark.

And once again he could feel it, a schism happening inside of him as the old him tried to slip in take hold of the act he was trying to put up. It hurt, a lot. It constantly tore him apart as old dreams and ideals tried to fight the part of him lost in despair, betrayal, anger, and pain.

But in the moment, love and happiness was winning out.

His love for his sister, the one good thing in his life, and the happiness he felt for her.

A light smile was on Clark's face when Lex once again regarded him. Not wanting to make his old best friend feel like he was winning – mostly just out of stubbornness this time – Lex wiped off the smile on his face, cleared his throat, and adopted a serious tone. "Glad you find this amusing, Clark, but I don't give out advices for free."

"Oh, and I don't suppose you would be asking me for a price?" Clark then asked.

"Yes." Lex said, a subtle hint of command in his tone. "I demand a promise."

Clark remained silent for a minute or two, trying to get a read on Lex. "What promise?"

"Set my favorite one free for me." Lex then replied, in a barely inaudible whisper that Clark would have surely missed did he not have the hearing of a Kryptonian.

Clark simply nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Have a good night, Lex."

Lex simply nodded in response, his eyes trained on Clark as he watched him go.

And for the first night since his incarceration, for the first time in a long while, he managed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Winn was shaking with enthusiasm, even more than the soon to be four year old he was keeping company. Laura was dressed in a rather adorable purple dress, behaving well after Alex's lengthy talk with her. If anything, Laura was excited, like she was about to burst with joy and excitement, and Winn couldn't really blame her, he was feeling the same way.

And yet, there they both were, doing their best to contain their excitement. Winn was once more relegated to the role of babysitter to the awesome little Super, but he really didn't mind. As was reasoned by everyone else, his job was done with the rings and the bands.

Besides, if he encountered Kara with her current mood of the past few weeks, he'd spill the beans in an instant.

Much worse if she encountered Lena.

And considering he wasn't exactly keen on pissing either Alex or Kate by fessing up to what they were up to, he was actually thankful for being sidelined for now.

Laura sat on Winn's lap, holding onto his phone as she watched  _Frozen_  for the umpteenth time that day. The two of them were minding their own business, sitting at one of the tables the super-friends already set-up earlier. His eyes roamed around and wandered, admiring the fruits of all of their efforts.

"Tonight's gonna be the night kid, I can feel it in my bones." Winn found himself saying with a smile on his face.

"Yep, tonight's the night Uncle Winnie." Laura chirruped in response.

"What do you think, will your Mama and Mommy say 'yes'?"

"Auntie Maggie said they'll say 'I do'." Laura responded with a cute little crinkle between her brows highly similar to Kara's infamous crinkle.

"That's for a later date." Winn replied, shaking his head as he wondered what on earth Maggie was already telling Laura.

Laura simply looked at him in greater confusion that made Winn laugh a bit more. "But I do think Auntie Maggie is right." he added with a chuckle causing the little girl to beam with a blinding mega-watt smile.

Knowing those two lovesick friends of his, if they could marry each other then and there, they would.

Especially with the world always making things more difficult than they should be, interrupting them always, Kara might not want to waste another second.

Whether or not that is true, though, he'll just have to wait and see.

Just a little bit longer.

* * *

The place was absolutely gorgeous. Kate found an old abandoned music hall a few blocks away from the watchtower and bought the place immediately. After all, after showing it to Alex and Lucy herself, it was a no brainer. Sure it was covered with cobwebs and dusts and spiders lurked every corner of the place, but there was something about it.

Something magical.

Some kind of romantic old school vibe was echoing through and Lucy could immediately envision what the place would look like with a bit of remodeling, evoking some kind of reminiscent feeling from deep within.

It was like they had their own private little ballroom to pull of some of that move magic moment that Kara simply loved from all of her favorite romantic comedies.

"Let's not forget about that memorable waltz during the Wayne Foundation Gala last year." Kate had commented a few weeks ago as they all exchanged stories of their favorite couple while getting to work with restoring the place to all its glory.

"Wait, what gala? Oh man, we couldn't have dropped in on this earth during that?" Cisco had chimed in, their friends from Earth-1 also lending a hand.

"Look who's complaining, I also missed that." Lucy had then said.

"And whose fault is that?" James had remarked.

"The government's." was her ready retort. She couldn't help being on a few classified missions last year, and she couldn't really say no them now could she? But perhaps, with any luck and the help of other super-powered beings from their earth working overtime with assisting in keeping the world safe and shenanigan free until this whole affair was over, they could relive a bit of that night they missed out on and celebrate the love Kara and Lena had for each other.

Lucy was now supervising a few finishing touches to the place, admiring their handiwork. She was right back then, the place simply looked marvelous, a kind of warmth emanating from the every corner of the hall now fully remodeled – it helps to know a meta-human or two who were all excited to lend a hand in speeding things up – and decorated, filled to the brim with flowers from Kara and Lena's secret garden whose location only Kate, Alex, and Kon knew.

"Love's in the air, huh?" James asked, stepping up next to her. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." Lucy replied.

James smiled in response. "So what's the ETA?"

"Well, Alex said that Kara just got to her and Maggie's apartment in a mood, and Kate managed to wrestle Lena with a non-existent crisis at hers. I'd say about an hour more, time-wasting convincing arguments already being taken into account."

"Just an hour?" James then asked before Lucy promptly elbowed him the ribs.

"Kara has Alex, Maggie, and super-speed to avoid traffic. Lena has Kate, and I don't know if you've noticed but Kate has a really fast and stealthy jet along with her natural, irresistible charms that can affect even Lena Luthor when our heiress friend wants to."

"My apologies then." James replied with a nod. "You've done a great job for tonight."

"Couldn't have done it without all of you." Lucy replied.

James shrugged. "We make a good team."

"We do." Lucy admitted before turning her full attention to Agent Vasquez who ran up to them asking where to set up the bar.

They do have only an hour left and everything must be perfect.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Kon asked, slumping down on a chair next to Winn.

"Of taking care of our little Laura here? No, we got it, right Laura?"

"Yup!" Laura chirruped.

Kon simply nodded thoughtfully as she watched Laura try her best to sit still and put all her attention on the movie on the screen of Winn's phone.

He smiled to himself at the thought that finally, finally, tonight was the night.

And everyone was making sure that tonight was, indeed, the night.

Truth be told, Kon was hoping beyond all hopes that it was.

Between Alex and Kate constantly keeping an eye on him not to spill to either Lena or Kara about the other's plan to propose, playing double, no, triple, no, quadruple, no – he's honestly just very much confused about it – agent for Kara and Lena as he eagerly helped them out in their botched proposal attempts, and of course, the new secret of taking matters into their own hands, and of course helping out on the secret saves because criminals and evildoers can't simply be reasoned with, well, really Kon was just tired and exhausted.

But now, he felt revitalized.

There were a lot of things he wasn't sure of, things he preferred not to think about himself because of what he was… who he was… but if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he wanted nothing else in this world than to make Kara and Lena happy.

And Laura of course.

They were his family, the most important people in his life. Sure there's Kal, and Lex though he didn't want to think about it, and Alex, and Winn, and Ma Kent, and Mon-El too, and everyone he's met and who's welcomed him as part of their own families, but nothing could ever compete to those two.

Compete to how Lena always cared for him and loved him like a brother.

Kara too, welcoming him to the Fortress, personally sharing knowledge, stories, and memories of Krypton.

So of course, he was thrilled and excited.

"Looking forward to it, Superboy?" Winn then asked, taking Kon out of his reverie.

"Tonight's gonna have a lot of tears and crying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the good kind of tears and crying." Winn replied.

Kon grinned. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

James made himself scarce and decided to lend his hand with the final preparations after Lucy busied herself. The two of them did promise Kara they would do their best in turning this night into the best night ever.

In less than forty five minutes, both she and Lena would be here absolutely clueless as to what they've been up to, but can anyone really blame them? If things weren't happening on their own, it was about time to make it happen themselves.

Besides, that's what friends are for.

Although James couldn't really take credit for the idea. Kate proposed it to Alex one afternoon after three botched attempts at a proposal from both sides because of the current missions and interferences from Intergang and the usual villain of the week that kept popping up. It didn't take much from the two to rally the troops and set aside the bets they've made. There were more important things after all.

With Lena and Kara embroiled in their usual responsibilities of saving the day in their own ways, it was up to them to set the stage and take over the planning.

There was a  _beep_  coming from James' pocket, calling his attention back to the present. On his phone were updates from J'onn for his ETA along with Jeremiah and Eliza, followed by messages from Clark and Lois on where they're at. The noise kept coming though and James realized it was coming from that little device that Cisco made for Kara way back when. "Olsen here, what's up guys?" he then answered.

"Ah, we might all be a little late, we're having our own crisis that we're currently resolving." Cisco then said over the line. "But no worries, just focus on what's happening on your end. We have it handled here."

"Okay, just be sure to catch up to the party guys. Holler if you need anything." James replied.

"Photographic evidences and maybe a video of the actual moment in case we miss it!" he heard Felicity then say.

"Got it guys." James replied, checking his watch. "But do try to catch up. You've got about half an hour."

"You heard it folks, half an hour!" Cisco then said before the line cut off.

James chuckled.

Yep, everyone was most definitely looking forward to tonight.

And he can bet that even their unsuspecting power couple was too.

* * *

By the time Kara got to her and Maggie's apartment, Alex was sure that her sister was in the worst of moods. Thankfully, Kara in a terrible mood usually just translated to her being impatient and annoyed.

Alex really couldn't blame her though.

She did have Maggie lead Kara on a fruitless scavenger hunt of imaginary bad guys, cats stuck in trees, and vague nondescript missions that led to nowhere, effectively making Kara question if Maggie was under the influence of some magical being or something.

Because of course, to Kara, magical being using her friends was more likely to happen than her friends being up to something, and that says quite a lot because they were, indeed, almost always up to something.

With Maggie's help, they managed to convince Kara that this wild goose chase  _was_  going to lead somewhere – perhaps not the criminal base that Kara may be thinking of as of the moment but technically speaking, the whole scheme was leading up to a momentous occasion – and got her dressed.

"Okay, but why do I need to dress up and all?" Kara then asked. "You guys can just lead the way with your covert missions, I'm not really good at that, and I can come swoop in as Supergirl when I'm needed."

"You have an essential part to play in this Kara, trust me about it." Alex then said. "And don't worry about your suit, we'll handle it."

"Alex, seriously, what is going on?" Kara asked, crossing the living room towards where Alex was standing.

"Nothing, just this covert mission J'onn has us on. I don't even know much about it, we're all in a need to know basis." Alex replied, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

Mostly because while it was true that they've been planning everything down to the last miniscule detail, they figured they could just wing it with distracting both Kara and Lena. Surprisingly, they thought it would be Lena they'll have a hard time convincing, but if Kate's updates were anything to go with, it looked like it was Kara that was just not having any of it.

"You can blame Kate, she was the one who brought us this covert mission thing and gave us the list of things we needed." Maggie then provided as back up and Alex couldn't help but smile. Maggie always had her back.

"Are we sure this isn't some weird dry run for a quest type party for one of the Robins or something?" Kara then asked.

"Nope, super serious stuff going on here." Alex then replied before practically manhandling Kara and ushering her into the bedroom space of her studio loft and pushing her behind the room separator. "Now get dressed, that's an actual order. Or I'll have Maggie help me in dressing you up and I'm betting we can all agree we don't want that."

Kara gave Alex a weird look but nevertheless agreed to it.

Alex was dressed herself, and Maggie, ever the expert at last minute covert affairs, finished faster than Kara did.

Alex watched as Kara was trying to put on some finishing touches with her outfit, asking both Maggie and Alex what look she was going for exactly in this covert mission. Is she going as Kara Danvers, journalist, or something else entirely? Maggie volunteered to help her out, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts for a few minutes.

Which she was also thankful for.

Especially as the moment they've been waiting for came closer.

In the act of slipping her phone in her purse, Alex checked to make sure that she hasn't forgotten the ring that Kara had designed and Winn had labored on for days to make and perfect.

This was it, this was really it.

Her baby sister was all grown up and was about to end one chapter of their lives, ready to start a new one.

"We're ready babe." Maggie then said, ushering Kara out into the living room.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she saw how stunning Kara looked in her blue dress.

 _You're not gonna cry right now Danvers. You've been through many gut-wrenching situations before, this one isn't nearly as close to all of those. You need to keep it together._ Alex thought to herself.

Although she was finding this battle tougher than the rest.

Who knew happy tears would be harder to fight back?

But – borrowing the favorite words of their good friend Kate – Alex soldiered on.

It was time to get Kara to where she needed to be.

* * *

Kate couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about their current little situation. She would have thought she'd be the one in a pickle in trying to convince Lena to dress up and get ready for a 'gala' but she had been wrong.

It's been smooth sailing on her end.

After so many cancelled dates and interrupted attempts at a romantic proposal – yeah, the bad guys didn't exactly get the memo that neither Supergirl nor Lena Luthor must be disturbed during those moments – it was finally happening.

All thanks to their intervention.

Because sometimes you just have to find a way when the world won't stop turning for you.

With the problem regarding Morgan Edge having been recently resolved, Lena was back at her office, busy with getting up to speed with projects that got affected by his meddling. She really wasn't paying much attention to anything else not worth her time, what with her focus solely in getting work done so that she could catch up with all she needed to do and finally have the free time she craved to have with her daughter and Kara. Lately it would seem that they could barely get a few minutes to be all together.

So, when Kate stopped by her office that afternoon with a late lunch for her and asked her to attend the gala she was invited to for the benefit of homeless children, Lena was quick to give her an absentminded "Yes" as a reply to get her out of the office fast. The gala was non-existent, true, and Kate might've thrown in the bit about the homeless children to ensure that Lena would say yes, but it got the job done.

Bribing Lena's assistant, Jess, to keep quiet about that fact was the trickier bit but that's when her irresistible charms came in handy. It was more of harmless flirting, a promise of a wonderful night with Lena, and no media circus following them that mostly did the trick on that.

When Kate returned that evening, Lena was actually all caught up and had been trying to call Kara. Kate was quick to intervene giving the usual DEO mission excuse that Lena accepted with a rather disappointed look on her face. "But, cheer up, you're coming with me to a party after all." Kate reminded her, holding her hand up to show the bag that held her dress for the night. Lena took a second to take in the sight of Kate in a pantsuit before she remembered about the gala that she mentioned earlier.

"No tux?" she had teased.

"Oh, they're more on the humble and down low side of things." Kate gave as an excuse.

"I'll get dressed but I still need to check on…" Lena then went on.

"Kon's hanging out with Winn and Laura's being taken care of James and Lucy. Alex and Maggie are with Kara on the mission I mentioned, totally top secret I'm afraid, so I can't tell you much. It's related to some League stuff. You can call Bruce if you'd like to check in on them." Kate replied smoothly, years of coming up with excuses for her disappearances because of her nighttime vigilante gig coming in handy.

It also came in handy that pretty much every hero on their earth and Earth-1 too were all in connivance about their schemes so Kate knew that they'd all be quick to cover up for each other should Lena investigate.

"Well, if it's League stuff and Alex and Maggie are with her and you tell me Bruce is involved then I'm sure Kara's safe." Lena then said out loud, more to herself. Kate couldn't help but smile at the sentiment though.

She really loved Kara that she couldn't help it.

And Kara loved her to the moon and back too.

"We'll just be a while, I promise. I'll personally go with you to collect Laura when the night's over and I promise I'll take you to where Kara will be too." Kate replied.

And she wasn't exactly lying either.

With that, Lena took the dress, changed and got ready as fast she could, and before they knew it they were on their way.

"This gala better be worth it and not some total fake one trying to scam the elite." Lena then said as they made their way towards Kate's car.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. Lena was totally trying to figure out why she hasn't heard of this nondescript charitable foundation holding the gala that Kate refused to provide any information about.

However, words failed her in that moment with how gorgeous Lena looked in her green dress.

And if she was speechless, she could only imagine how Kara would feel when she sees her later.

Kate opened the door for her using the car door as the perfect shield as she felt for the ring in her pocket, after all, one couldn't propose without the perfect ring.

She knew that by now, after Lena's meticulous planning and all.

"I promise you that this is one hell of a night to remember Lena, you just have to trust me on that." Kate finally replied as she got inside of her car.

The road had been long for their favorite couple.

But it was all worth it, Kate knew.

After all, they were both waiting for each other at the end of it.

If only to start a new journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I essentially envisioned the music hall to look like Wilton’s Music Hall (https://now-here-this.timeout.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Wiltons-Music-Hall.jpg). But oh my gosh! Guys, one chapter left!
> 
> UPNEXT: Um… do I need to even tell you guys what’s up next? :3


	10. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the final chapter! Thank you for patiently waiting ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex was practically pushing her through the halls of some kind of architectural landmark of a building – or so Kara would have guessed – as soon as they got to their destination. The lights were all out, and Kara very much wanted to ask Alex what was going on, but her sister and Maggie wouldn't let a word out of her. "Just through here, come on Kara." they kept saying over and over again.

Kara was on high alert, they did say covert mission right? And she could most definitely hear a lot of heartbeats racing far too fast for Kara's liking in what she could tell was excitement.

The walls seemed to have been covered with something lined with lead too so she couldn't exactly scan the place.

All she could really use to guide her sense were the sounds of the heartbeats she could hear and the faint glowing light at the end of the hall that Kara guessed was the main event room of sort.

Yeah, she really wasn't sure what type of place they stepped into exactly. The entranced seemed to be renovated though.

But as much as Kara wanted to worry and prepare for the worst, she couldn't for one main reason.

Alex's heartbeat.

It was the only thing that could keep her calm and rational. Alex was always calm, even up against the worst kind of nightmare – and yes the whole Cyborg Superman situation with Jeremiah does indeed come to mind – Alex could keep her heart beating normally, with noticeable spikes at great moments of worry and shock that was always enough to let Kara know if her sister needed her on the field.

This was different though.

The rhythm of Alex's heart was telling Kara that her sister was just as excited as a child during Christmas day for some reason, leaving her all the more confused.

They eventually reach the main hall, a candle lit room set up for some sort of event for sure, surrounded by the flowers that reminded Kara so much of her secret garden with Lena. There was some kind of old stage at end, with balconies that seemed to have been used in the past as private booths.

They were in some sort of music hall. At least that was Kara's best guess.

And behind the heavy red curtains – suspiciously infused with lead too much to Kara's annoyance – that was draped from ceiling to floor to conceal the small area used as some sort of stage, she could hear rather familiar heartbeats.

Especially that of her beloved daughters, although she's never heard Laura's heart beating as fast as it was then.

"What's going on?" Kara finally managed to ask, turning around to face Alex and Maggie only to be met with coy smiles.

And Kara would have pressed on when her ears picked up the familiar beating of Lena's heart. She waited in baited breath as she heard footsteps approaching where they were, Lena's voice berating Kate Kane as they made their way, only for Lena to fall silent as soon as her eyes meets Kara's own.

Alex nervously laughed as she and Maggie walked around Kara and behind her. On the other side of the room, Kate offered her hand to Lena to lead her somewhere near the middle of the hall, smiling an apologetic smile at Lena.

"I think you might need this." Kara then heard Alex say as she took Kara's hand and firmly placed the tiny box holding the ring into Kara's waiting palm before pushing her forward.

As things finally clicked at the back of Kara's mind, she struggled to find the words to say towards Alex and the equally confused yet flustered Lena in front of her but before Kara could even say a word to either Alex or Maggie or Kate, they had all stealthily snuck behind pillars at each end of the room leaving her and Lena standing in the middle.

Kara bit her lip, giving Lena a shy smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous, more beautiful than the day they met to be honest, or that Wayne Foundations gala where they had shared a waltz.

All the words she had practiced to say in this moment had left her.

All she could see, sense, and feel was Lena.

* * *

 

Lena was getting suspicious with every minute that had passed on their way to the venue. All the years she had known Kate Kane led her to believe that she her friend was most definitely up to something.

As soon as they entered the hall she could was being proven right, especially as Kat practically pulled her towards the main hall, until Lena could hear Kara's distinct voice asking Alex a simple question, "What's going on?"

Lena would very much like to know the answer to that question too, however something inside her felt like she already knew the answer.

But from the way that Kate smiled at her when Lena turned to give her a questioning look, she already knew what it was all about.

"You and your sneaky ways and lies. Charity gala, really, you couldn't have come up with something better to try and fool me? Katherine Rebecca Kane, I need actual ans-" Lena started to say, her nervousness taking over her as she rambled on.

For some reason she still wanted a verbal confirmation on whether or not her suspicion was right.

But Kate really didn't get the chance to at least come up with some weak lie as a response because there they were, at the main hall, and Kate practically swirled Lena around so that she would see Kara standing in the middle of the hall, looking absolutely gorgeous in a simple blue dress that just…

"Oh no, Lena Luthor speechless. You'll need words right about now, you can admire your gorgeous girlfriend later when you get some time alone with her." Kate whispered, teasing as she started to gently urge Lena to move on closer by pushing her from behind. "And I think you'll need this too." Kate then added, placing the black box containing the engagement ring she had designed for Kara in the palm of her hands.

Before Lena could even react, she found herself standing alone with Kara in the middle of the hall, Kate having abandoned her side.

Kara gave her a shy smile as she bit her lip, and all that Lena could do was stare back adoringly into her impeccably blue eyes.

After all the planning and failed attempts, this was it, they finally had their moment.

And all that planning felt useless.

Because all she could do was feel the warmth radiating off of Kara's body, feel the warm fuzzy feeling fluttering about inside her as if they had only met for the first time, and feel her heart beating loudly against her chest.

Everything she ever wished and dreamed of was right here in front of her at that very moment.

And all Lena could do was marvel at how lucky she was to have found Kara in the middle of the mess of the lives they've led.

* * *

 

Now that everything was making sense, Kara grew more and more aware of the ceaseless chatter going on behind the draped curtains. She could hear James and Winn silently urging her on with their "Come on Kara" and "You can do this, this is your moment Kara" chanting. She could hear Lucy trying to conceal her squeals of happiness claiming she's still betting on Kara, whatever that meant. She could hear Kate silent mutterings of "Get on with it you lovesick nerds so we can all squeal with joy already." followed by the excited chattering coming from of the DEO agents they worked closely with in the past all led by Agent Vasquez. And of course, Kara could hear Kon's dry comment of "I'm working with children."

She could hear Alex  _sushing_ them all and Maggie whispering to Alex her congratulations for having common sense.

She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as her hands played with the box in her hands, hiding behind her back. Her smile grew bigger as she looked at Lena as she tried to take a deep breath as she tried to get herself calm.

It was a big moment after all.

So she tried to focus on the silence that surrounded the two of them instead.

And that's when she noticed how Lena wasn't saying anything either.

Kara looked at Lena curiously and Lena simply met Kara's gaze with the same look, the two of them trying to read each other's thoughts.

"Lena…?" Kara tried to ask, as her mind processed the situation at hand, taking note that Lena was also hiding something from her.

Lena simply leaned over and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her lips. "I believe we're simply so in sync that we were thinking of the same thing, my love." was Lena's reply.

Kara let out a nervous chuckle. "Together? Or do you have a speech about it?"

"I did, but standing in front of you now I don't think I can remember it much. You?"

"Same." Kara replied honestly before taking a deep breath.

Might as well just ask, plain in simple, the question she's been dying to ask Lena, the one that's been hanging on her lips for months now.

Because Kara just realized it never mattered how. The gimmicks, the set-ups, the lead ups, the staging… none of that mattered more than the question and the truth of the moment.

She didn't really need the romantic atmosphere, being with Lena was all she needed. And all the flowers, the balloons, all the things that their friends were providing for them now didn't matter either.

All that did was what they felt for each other, that they loved each other and that this was the moment where they decided what they wanted for the future, to be with each other for as long as forever will last.

Nothing mattered more than that question.

Nothing other than Lena.

* * *

 

Lena took a deep breath. She figured she might as well just ask Kara.

She'd tell her about how she'd give the whole world and universe to her, or how she's the one thing she never knew she needed until they met but that all felt like they weren't enough.

Because nothing could simply compare to how she felt about Kara. And no action, no words could ever fully capture it.

Yet somehow Kara always knew and understood.

"Lena, I…" Kara started to say, catching Lena's full attention. "I never knew I'd find happiness like this. My whole life I've been trying to find the reason to why the things that happened to me have happened and then one day I met you… and I realized they all happened so that the sky could come down the earth, so that I would find the missing part of me that I'll never find anywhere else in the universe, that I'd find you. And I realized that my whole life led me to you, and Laura, and Kon."

Lena smiled, even when she's supposedly speechless Kara could muster some words up and say the right words to make her heart sway.

"I never thought I'd deserve the happiness we found with each other, Kara." Lena replied. "I never thought there was anything other than misery or that I was ever even allowed to feel a love like this. You're the light of my life, the sun in my dark night, and I'll forever thank the heaven above for sending me you." Lena went on making Kara smile even more.

"Lena… Lena, will you…" Kara then asked opening the box as she brought it between them to unveil the ring inside.

But Lena didn't let her finish, pulling the ring from her own box to show Kara what it was she was hiding. "Marry me, Kara?" she asked.

"Only if you marry me, Lena." Kara then replied with a chuckle.

"You know I will." Lena replied before closing the distance between them and pulling Kara into a kiss. "The answer... will always... be yes." she then said in between kisses. As soon as their lips parted, the two exchanged rings and their friends all but jumped out, the curtains hiding them dropping down to the floors with the chandeliers above them shining bright, illuminating the space they occupied.

It quickly became evident that these people who Lena never thought she'd call her family had worked hard for all of this to happen. Within minutes she found herself being wrapped up in a tight hug from Conner. James, Winn, and Lucy having a group hug with Kara themselves. Laura was quick to follow, zooming towards Lena and Kara away from J'onn and pulling them together as everyone cheered them on, including Kate, Eliza, and Jeremiah who was finally on his feet again.

"Who would have thought I'd find nothing more adorable than a Super and a Luthor, things definitely took on a surprising turn, huh Smallville?" Lena then heard as the one and only Lois Lane stepped into the main hall with Clark Kent in her arms.

"Oh no, we missed the big moment!" Clark lamented.

"And whose fault was that?" Lois then turned to him before returning her attention to both Kara and Lena, still shaking her head. "Did I ever tell you how much of a beautiful couple you two make?"

Lena chuckled. "I do admit I never thought those words would ever come out of Lois Lane." she admitted, thinking about how about a year or so ago, the very same reporter was hounding her about Lex around Metropolis just before she left for National City.

Things sure have changed.

And all of it, the hardships and the obstacles they faced included, seemed to have been for the better.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing, everyone had a champagne in hand and all their friends seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Kon was having a blast, dancing with Laura to the perfect party music playlist that Winn.

And yet, all Kara could see was Lena, the two talking about their failed plans and attempts, their own mini-adventures as they tried to find and make the perfect ring for each other.

On that note, Kara was most definitely still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she's wearing a multi-million dollar ring on her finger, but Lena immediately hushed her of her initial overwhelmed reaction when she said that all thing considered, the fact that the stone on Lena's ring was literally out of this world, then they kind of just balance out.

"Still, I can't believe Alex and Kate ended up conspiring together and coming up with this idea with our friends." Kara commented, remembering what the two had said earlier when they both came over to congratulate the happy couple. Kara couldn't help but smile as Lena kept thanking the two and Alex simply said that they were practically sisters already.

_How things have changed from how they originally were…_

"Oh, it's not that hard to imagine. Those two both knew our plans. The simpler thing was to just let us know and have a quiet moment together, but no. They have to go all out." Lena then replied with a chuckle.

"Love is to be celebrated, always." Kara then commented, placing a kiss on Lena's cheek.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I was to have met you?" Lena then asked making Kara blush.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I was that you fell in love with me too?" Kara then threw back, all gushing and lost in Lena's eyes. Because to Kara, it was the absolute truth.

"I'm actually surprised you two decided to hold back on getting married right here and right now." Lois then came over to say. "Congratulations again you two."

"I could say the same. When will you and Kal ever get a move on with things?" Kara then said after giving Lois a hug.

"When things are right." was all that she gave as a response.

"I hope you're not hounding them for an exclusive Ms. Lane." J'onn then said, coming over to where they were.

"No, but if the Martian Manhunter would do me an honor of an exclusive the coming weeks then I might be able to promise that I did not hear that comment and that it gave me an idea of how to annoy Cat Grant." Lois then replied.

"I'll think about it." J'onn gave as a response and Lois took that as an excuse to go find her own Super. "I'm so happy for you two I hope you know that." J'onn then said, a little bit teary eyed as he gave Lena and then Kara a hug.

"Oh, that's just me getting engaged, I can't even imagine how emotional you'll get when it's Alex." Kara then commented.

"Thank you for all of this, J'onn. And I do think I still haven't thanked you enough for welcoming a Luthor." Lena then added.

"Oh, none of that." J'onn immediately said, trying to compose himself. "I have to admit, Lena, I couldn't think of anyone else best suited for Kara than you. I hope that you two would grant me the honor of officiating your human wedding."

"It's like you read my mind J'onn." Kara replied with a chuckle.

"Human wedding?" Lena then asked.

"Ah, well, that's surprise number two my love. Kal and I, we've been working on things to make sure we could have our own Kryptonian ceremony, if that's okay with you."

"To be honest, love, I've been thinking about that. I just wasn't sure how to broach the topic with you." Lena then replied making Kara love her even more. "And of course J'onn, I'm surprised you would even ask although I do wonder, how are we going to do the Kryptonian ceremony?"

"At the Fortress since that's the piece of Krypton we have left that's easily accessible to us. And since Kal is the only other one of pure Kryptonian descent, by our laws he has to conduct that ceremony. I promised him I'll do it for him and Lois when the time comes." Kara simply responded.

"And will Alex be giving you away for the Kryptonian ceremony?" J'onn then asked.

"Yes, strict family only rules for that one. I know that technically Alex isn't Kryptonian but she is my sister through and through. I already asked both Eliza and Jeremiah to give me away for the human ceremony."

"Ah, don't you think we might have a problem with that?" Lena then asked before feeling an arm on her shoulder. Kara grinned at Kon who speeded over to where Lena was standing.

"Don't worry, we smoothed this over, apparently distant blood relative through human cloning is a good enough loophole for me to have the honors." he then said. "If you would let me, Lena?" Kon then asked sounding unsure, and dare Kara say a little nervous.

"How could you even ask that, Conner? Of course!" Lena replied giving him a warm a hug and a quick peck on his cheek.

"I see we're talking about wedding plans, and rather quick!" Winn then said, having overheard everything and quickly moving over to where they were talking. "No need to ask Kara, I accept the position of best man. I'm sure Alex is your maid of honor for the human ceremony."

"Yes, and thank you Winn."

"Wait, I'm not your best man?" James then said, having overheard the whole thing.

"A bit awkward considering your history, don't you think Jimmy?" Lois then said as she passed by grabbing hold of James. "Now I think you and me need to talk about this thing I'm seeing between you and my sister with that dance of yours from earlier." she added before dragging him away.

"And if it's not too much…?" Kon then asked, turning to Lena.

"I think it would be rather amusing you stand next to Kate as my maid of honor, but I was hoping to ask if you could give me away for the human wedding too."

"Ah, but earlier Kal mentioned…" Kon then started to ramble on.

"What did Kal mention?" Kara proceeded to ask, rather confused.

"I think that's my cue." Kal said, suddenly appearing by their side. "I do believe I heard my name."

"And I believe this is ours for our exit." J'onn then said, placing a hand on both Winn's and Kon's shoulders as he ushered them towards the other side of the room.

Kara looked over at Kal curiously, wondering what Kon had meant but she didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"I was hoping, Lena, if you would let me give you away on your wedding day. At least for the human ceremony." Kal then said to both Kara and Lena's own surprise.

And considering where the two stood when their relationship started, surprise was quite an understatement.

* * *

 

"What?" Lena asked completely shocked by Clark's question. To see that she didn't see this coming was the understatement of the century.

"To be honest, with Kon's slip up I thought this would have something to do with Lex." Kara then found herself admitting. "I was kind of half expecting it to be that."

"Well, sort of." Clark then said. "Let's just say I asked him a favor the last few weeks and he agreed to help only if I promise him one thing."

"What, orchestrate some great escape?" Lena then asked still completely baffled.

"No." Clark simply said with a smile. "Of all the years I've known Lex, we've learned to communicate with each other indirectly and understand each other completely. I guess the once upon a time where we were both best of friends didn't all fade away." he went on. "But yeah, he asked me if I could give you away on your wedding day."

"He made you promise that?" Lena asked still confused and overwhelmed by all of it.

"We both believe that there's something good still inside of him Lena, buried underneath all of the atrocities he committed. I guess the love he has for you as an older brother is that good part. And I promised that part of him, I promised the part of Lex that I once considered to be his own brother to love his sister like my own family. So if he you would allow me to give you away, it would be the greatest of all honors. Besides, we're practically family, Lena." Clark then responded.

And Lena couldn't help but chuckle, tears starting to flood her eyes.

Happy tears, that is, something she never thought she would ever have.

Sometimes a year can change a lot, and nothing can be truer than that between her and Clark and the grounds they stood about a year ago when all that they had in common was Kara.

Now they had Conner, a part of Clark and somehow Lena's half-brother. Now they had Laura, a part of Lena and Clark's own niece.

Now they had time to heal and mend and be a family.

And it amazes Lena at how far they've come.

What's even more that Lex would even make him promise such a thing… something that wouldn't have been possible before all that had happened with Cadmus happened.

Before that big battle with him, and Clark, and Kara at the Cadmus base.

Something that couldn't have been possible if she had not met Kara…

Somehow it always goes back to her… the family she found, the love that she now has…

…and once again Lena can't believe her lucky stars that she found her way to Kara.

Lena smiled, wiping a tear away. "Yes." she replied with a nod. "Yes Clark, I accept."

Clark simply smiled, pulling her in a hug before settling herself down next to a teary eyed Kara.

"Ugh, Kal, do you have to make us so emotional?" Kara complained as Lena saw her wipe away a tear.

"You two deserve nothing but happiness." Clark then said. "And I know that that's exactly what you'll find in your future. I'm just lucky I get to contribute to that a little."

Lena looked over to Kara, pressing her forehead together with her fiancée – and Lena most definitely loved calling her that – and smiled. "To the bright future ahead of us then?" she said as Kara smiled goofily, pulling her into her arms and kissed her.

"Right, I suppose I should excuse myself now." Clark had said but neither Kara nor Lena herself moved much, just wanting to be close to each other.

And Lena couldn't help but believe in the words that Clark had said, the words that she herself had said.

The future could throw even more obstacles ahead of them and Lena knew that they would still overcome them all and be happy.

A slow song started to play, and Kara moved an inch away and offered her a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Lena smiled, accepting Kara's hand but before they could move over to the dance floor a loud crackling sound started appear along with a rift just above the center of the hall. For it came Cisco crashing down in a rough landing, followed by Caitlyn who fell on top of Ray. Sara landed with grace while the rest of the Legends landed roughly around her, Mick trying his best not to curse. Oliver landed with ease as he fell and was quick to catch Felicity in his arms while Thea and the young man Lena remembered to be Roy from their last multiverse encounter followed his example. She then saw Wally rushing out the portal before waiving to say hi at Conner and Laura. Barry was the last out of the portal, carrying Iris in his arms.

"Sorry about that." Barry then said as the portal above them disappeared.

"Please, Mr. Allen, tell me you're not here because of some crisis." Lena then found herself saying, preparing for the worst.

She might have spoken too soon about the happiness bit.

"Uh, hey Lena. And no, no, no, no, no." Barry quickly rambled on just as Laura zoomed towards him, sitting around his neck as she hugged him from behind.

"Uncle Barry!" she greeted.

"Hey there Laura!" he then chirruped before turning his attention back to Lena and Kara who both looked confused. "No, not that, definitely no crisis although we did get held up by some…"

"Not exactly the most important detail to get into now, Allen." Sara then commented with a chuckle. "We're here for the party guys." she then commented with a smile.

"Yeah, hope we didn't miss much." Oliver then greeted, unveiling a bottle of some sort of expensive champagne with him.

"Wait, you're here… for this?" Kara asked confused.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Oliver then said.

"Besides, we're kind of like your distant family." Barry then with a grin.

"Well, you heard the man, Winn, play that music again!" James then said as Kara couldn't help but release a chuckle.

"I honestly thought we needed to save the world again." Kara then said as she pulled Lena closer to her.

"You and me both, I got scared for a minute." Lena found herself admitting, making a mental note to have a lengthy chat with Barry about his penchant for dramatic entrance.

"Now I believe you owe me a dance, future Mrs. Danvers." Kara then said, once again offering her hand to Lena.

"I believe I do, future Mrs. Luthor." Lena replied as she accepted Kara's hand with a smile.

Lena had to admit, it was one hell of a road that they had travelled together to get to where they are now, it included rough starts, unexpected circumstances, and multiple life threatening events, and she knew that the road ahead would undoubtedly be the same. But if this is what a life and future with Kara meant, she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't miss it for the world.

In fact, she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's too typical of a fanfiction for the story to end this way, however, I thought it might be nice to have things manifest in the way they do. If it's not yet clear, I loved Smallville, and while I do have some issues with how they went about a few things, I liked the whole idea of Clark constantly trying to propose to Lois and then the two trying to constantly want to get married but then Superman always has to save the day (it's something that happened towards the end of the series). Sometimes the world feels like it's always getting in the way but then again, on the complete opposite side of that, sometimes it feels like the universe conspires for us to reach something that we want – a distant dream or goal for example. In this fic, for all their friends to work hand and hand to set the stage for them, to give them that moment that is rather too elusive for them to have given who they were, I thought that would show how much they loved both of them. Because at the end of the day, we know that Kara and Lena love each other infinitely, and they would do everything to be together, but it's also nice to remember that their friends and family love them individually and as a couple, and they would want them to be happy as well.
> 
> That said, sorry if it's not one or the other who proposed first, there are multitudes of fics out there created by brilliant writers to satisfy your needs for that. This is just my own cutesy fanfic world. I didn't get them married right then and there because I have this thought in my head that Lena would want the human wedding to be perfect and Kara would want the traditional Kryptonian wedding done right and that's something they didn't want to rush because they now have a legitimate valid reason to escape other people and spend time with each other planning a wedding… and between you and me, I'm pretty sure with the two working together, the world would be too scared to get in the way :P
> 
> That's it folks, the end of my Supergirl fanfic world. Will I ever right their wedding as a fic? I'm not entirely sure and I'm not promising anything as my work schedule is taking over my life and I'm finding less and less time to have the freedom to right these. But I did give you a hint to how things would go down with the conversations with J'onn, and Clark, and all. Hope you enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Until then, it's the HypersomniacGrad signing off :D


End file.
